Les liens du sang
by Douce
Summary: Naruto est différent. A cause de cela il est obligé de fuire. Abandonner une vie douloureuse, pour une existence méprisable, tel est le chemin qu'il devra prendre. Fic écrite, suite à un défi. UA, Vampire, Neko Sasu/Naru Neji/Kiba Kaka/Iruka Sakura/
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

Le sasu/naru ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Au début je voulais mettre « Prologue ». Mais, vous avez déjà vue un prologue de treize pages, vous ? En tout cas pas moi XD.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une existence oubliée**

Naruto regardait sa mère évoluer dans la cuisine. Assis à même le sol, il détaillait chacun de ses mouvements. Sa grande jupe blanche et son tablier beige se mouvaient avec grâce. Le balancement de ses cheveux qui venaient effleurer ses hanches l'hypnotisait. Le jeune garçon adorait les mèches, d'un roux éblouissant, qui la caractérisait. Le cliquetis des couverts, le son de l'eau qui s'écoule, l'odeur de miel mélangé au parfum de sa mère. Chaque matin était comme un rêve.

Par la fenêtre se glissaient des rayons de soleil. Inondant la pièce de leurs chaleurs elles venaient se rependre sur chaque objet.

- Naruto, demain c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu as six ans alors tu as le droit de demander tout ce que tu veux !

Le regard brillant, il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui offrait un immense sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, Mme Tomihiro m'a enfin payé ce qu'elle me devait. Cette année tu auras un vrai cadeau.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

L'hésitation et la peur vinrent remplacer l'excitation de l'enfant. Ce qui alerta la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais…

Naruto se leva et pris la main de sa mère.

- Je voudrai sortir.

Aussitôt le sourire qu'arborait Kushina Uzumaki se figea. Elle détourna la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Tout ce que tu veux sauf ça !

Le ton restait toujours doux, mais n'accepterait aucune opposition. Naruto le savait, jamais elle ne le laisserait s'aventurer hors de la maisonnette et pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. D'espérer et d'envier les enfants qu'il apercevait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils lui apparaissaient comme des ombres, tant leur maison était éloignée du village. De temps en temps, une bande d'amis venait courir à travers les champs derrière sa chambre, durant des heures il restait à les observer.

Tout en sachant que jamais il ne pourrait se joindre à eux, parce que Naruto était différent, parce que de tous les enfants qu'il voyait il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, seul lui avait des oreilles aussi étrange. Et cette queue ! Même sa maman n'en avait pas alors pourquoi était-il le seul à être…bizarre. Naruto lâcha la main de sa mère et des larmes commencèrent à naitre au coin de ses yeux bleus.

- Alors je ne veux rien.

Kuchina soupira ferma les paupières un instant avant de s'accroupir et de prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto ! Pour être une si mauvaise maman, pour te faire de la peine, pour ne pas te donner une meilleur vie…

La voix de la jeune femme s'étouffât tendit qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur son fils. Naruto commença à pleurer, et son petit corps se mis à trembler. Elle le prit par les épaules.

- Ne pleure pas. Ne sois pas triste…

La paume de sa main se calla contre la joue pleine du garçon.

- J'ai une idée,… tu veux aller voir Jiraya ce soir ? On mangera tout ce que tu aimes.

Son air enjoué calma quelque peut Naruto. Elle passa les doigts sur le front de l'enfant.

- On jouera à tes jeux préféré et avant de t'endormir je te chanterais cette chanson que tu aimes tant. D'accord ?

Lorsque Naruto fit oui de la tête, Kushina sentit comme un poids lui être enlevé.

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin, Kuchina était attablé et observait son trésor endormi sur le lit en face de la table. Pourquoi, devait-il subir tout ça ?

- Tu réfléchis trop !

Son regard s'orienta vers l'homme en face d'elle, posant la tasse qu'elle tenait au bord de ses lèvres, elle se mit à triturer nerveusement ses doigts. Certes cet homme avait un certain âge, mais son regard pétillait toujours autant de vivacité.

- Où est ton protégé ?

L'homme s'assit de l'autre côté de la petite table.

- Ce gamin, depuis la mort de ses parents on dirait qu'il ne pense qu'au travail. Ce soir encore il remplace un vieillard à la mine.

- Tu le laisses y aller ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin de seize ans.

L'homme eu un petit sourire désabusé et posa sa main sur son menton.

- Même si je l'enfermais dans sa chambre avec des barreaux, ce gamin trouverait le moyen de travailler.

- C'est un bon gars !

- Je sais, il est trop bon justement ! Si on pouvait mourir de gentillesse, Iruka serait déjà mort une centaine de fois.

La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers le lit de fortune et détailla son garçon.

- Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Peut-être que…

- Que quoi ? Après la guerre, la seule décision à prendre fut celle que tu as choisie.

Kuchina baissa la tête l'air anéantis.

- Peut être mais c'est difficile de le voir souffrir…

- Ce serait encore pire de le voir mort !

À ces mots un frisson parcouru la jeune femme, Jiraya lui prit les mains par-dessus la table.

- Certaines personnes ont une nature mauvaise, et après ce qui s'est passé pendant cette foutue guerre, même les bons n'auraient pu accepter un enfant comme lui !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- C'est l'incarnation de ce qui a presque décimé, toute une population !

Un long silence suivit les mots de Jiraya durant lequel Kuchina recommença à fixer l'enfant.

- C'est de ma faute pas la sienne ! J'aimerais pouvoir le préservé du regard des autres. Mais il grandit si vite !

- Je l'ai remarqué, ses oreilles…sa queue. Elles ne peuvent plus passer inaperçu, encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas encore développé ses capacités. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, on ne choisit pas les gênes de nos enfants…

- Mais j'ai choisi son père, un…

- Un homme-félin, oui et alors ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Répond moi sincèrement, bien qu'en sachant tout cela…est ce que tu aurais pu t'empêcher d'aimer son père ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et ne pu retenir un sanglot tout en secouant la tête dans un geste négatif.

- Tu le sais et je le sais, l'amour ne se commande pas. La guerre nous opposant à eux a été si violente que les corps et les esprits s'en rappellent encore.

En disant cela Jiraya caressa la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue.

- Les hommes étaient si désespérés. Ils ont même passé un marché avec les créatures, résidant de l'autre côté de la muraille. Comment penses-tu que des personnes ayant accepté de livrer mille de leurs enfants, comme esclave aux vampires, en échange de leurs aident, réagiraient s'ils découvraient la nature de ton fils ?

- J'ai pensé…J'ai pensé partir.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, les enfants humains qui on été livrés, venaient des quatre coins du pays. Il n'y a pas eu un seul village qui n'est été obligé de sacrifier quelque uns de leurs progénitures.

- Jiraya ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout !

Un sourire apparu sur les traits de l'homme.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité !

- Alors que dois-je faire ? Attendre sagement que l'on vienne nous chercher ?

Jiraya se leva, s'avança vers le lit et se pencha afin de prendre, Naruto dans ses bras. Celui-ci enfoui son visage dans le torse de l'homme aussitôt qu'il fut soulevé.

- Si tu es vraiment décidé à t'en aller, tu devrais aller là où un être comme lui sera à l'abri !

- Tu veux dire… ?

- Oui.

- Tu es fou ?

- Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il en restait quelques uns en captivité de l'autre côté.

- Mais si nous y allons, nous aussi…

- C'est vrai ! Peut être que vous aurez une vie dure mais vous serez sain et sauf !

Kuchina resta perplexe, Jiraya sentis le désarroi de la jeune femme, il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

- Pense y calmement, mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, vous sserez toujours obligé de vous caché, mais s'il est découvert, il y à une chance pour qu'il ne soit pas tué ! Je vous raccompagne !

* * *

- Naruto, mange !

Naruto triturait la purée de pois dans son assiette et ne semblait pas disposé à en avaler une seule bouchée.

- Mais mamaaannn ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi je suis obligé de manger ça ?

Sa mère mis ses poings sur le côté, essayant en vain de l'intimider.

- Quel genre de mère serais-je si je laissai mon fils préféré, manger des ramen à chaque repas ? Naruto, la vie n'est pas un plat de nouille !

Naruto se mit à glousser et sa mère baissa les bras dans tous les sens du terme.

- J'abandonne…viens que je te débarbouille !

Le soleil était maintenant couché et se serrait bientôt l'heure de se rendre chez Baba, pour fêter son sixième anniversaire. Toute la journée Naruto avait été pire qu'une pile électrique « quand est ce qu'on y va ? », « J'aurais quoi comme cadeau ? », « Est-ce que j'aurais un gâteau ? », « Maman j'veux un énoooooorme gâteau tout plein de chocolat ». Une journée épuisante en somme, pour la jeune femme qui avait dû subir toutes ces questions. Un bruit de verre brisé, se fit entendre. Aussitôt sur ses gardes Kuchina poussa Naruto vers la cuisine.

- Vite dépêche-toi !

Une fois a l'intérieure elle lui fit face.

- Écoute-moi Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive ne sort pas, d'accord ?

La peur que sa mère ressentait se répercuta sur l'enfant, tenant sa queue contre lui dans un geste d'autoprotection, il dû réunir tout ce qu'il avait de force pour lui répondre :

- D'accord.

Kuchina ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou le bruit s'était fait entendre. Excepté les morceaux de verre sur le sol, rien ne paraissait être différent. Tenant fermement le couteau dont elle s'était saisie plutôt, elle marcha d'un pas lent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Soudain une main, surgis derrière elle, lui arracha l'arme tendis qu'une autre enlaçait sa taille. Le couteau se plaça sous sa gorge et la jeune femme fut prise de sueur froide lorsqu'elle sentit un corps grossier se collé à son dos.

- Tout le monde au village se demande ce qu'une aussi jolie femme fait à vivre seule, dans une maison aussi éloignée. J'étais venu pour prendre deux ou trois choses, mais je connais quelque chose que j'aimerais d'avantage.

Et pour attester ses dires il commença à bouger explicitement son bassin. Kuchina laissa échapper un cri, mais la lame se rapprocha dangereusement de sa gorge.

- Vas- y, fait moi plaisir, cri !

- Maman ?

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers l'encadrement du salon, où se trouvait Naruto. L'homme lâcha immédiatement Kichuna qui se précipita auprès de son fils. Le cachant derrière elle dans l'espoir inutile de le protéger.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est impossible on les as tous exterminé.

L'homme paniquait complètement, et avec une arme blanche à la main qui sait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

- Maman ?

Naruto regardait sa mère, qui avait le visage statufié dans une expression sérieuse, que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vue. Il regarda en direction de l'homme chauve et grassouillet qui dirigeait une lame vers eux.

- Ne me regarde pas espèce de monstre !!

Naruto sursauta en entendant ses mots, l'homme prit sûrement cela pour les prémices d'une attaque car, il lâcha larme et s'enfuit par la porte.

- Naruto, je t'avais dit de rester dans la cuisine.

Sa mère semblait énervée et Naruto se sentit honteux.

- Pardon, mais…j'ai entendu crier et j'ai eu peur.

Kuchina soupira et caressa les oreilles de son fils.

- Toi et ta trop bonne ouïe… Peut importe, dépêche toi d'aller prendre ton sac dans ta chambre. Maman va faire les bagages !

- Pourquoi ? On va où ?

- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, je ne sais pas.

Après quelques minutes Kuchina avait enfin rassemblé tous ce qu'il lui fallait pour elle et Naruto. Le bruit de pas venant du rez-de-chaussée lui fit manquer quelques battements de cœur. Où était Naruto ? Aussi vite quelle le pu, elle dévala, les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jiraya qui tenait fermement l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Il y a un homme au village qui rassemble tous les villageois, en jurant avoir vu un Neko. Vous devez vous en aller. Iruka !!

Le jeune garçon fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Pourquoi as-tu emmené Iruka avec toi ?

En disant cela la jeune femme ébouriffa la tête du garçon qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Je ne peux pas fuir et le laisser ici tout seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu dois fuir ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard explicite.

- Ah non ! Je vois où tu veux en venir mais il n'en est pas question. Toi tu restes ici, je ne veux pas que tu t'attires d'avantage de problèmes.

- C'est trop tard, tout le monde c'est que nous sommes proche. De plus…

L'homme détourna le regard l'air gêné et s'éclairci la voix.

- …Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma famille.

Kuchina fut à la fois surprise et enchantée d'entendre cela, et elle pris l'homme, d'une tête plus grande, qu'elle dans ces bras.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais ce sera plus tard les effusions de bons sentiments.

En disant cela il repoussa doucement la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sortir de la maison, on pouvait entendre le cri d'une foule hystérique monté du chemin qui menait au village.

- Nous ne pouvons plus nous enfuir par là, nous devons passer par les champs.

Jiraya s'était occupé des bagages, Naruto tenait la main d'Iruka et ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher. Lorsqu'ils furent derrière la maison, Kuchina resta immobile et commença à faire demi-tour.

- Kuchina, où vas-tu ?

- J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important !

- Oublie ça ! On n'a plus le temps !

- Je ne peux pas c'est pour Naruto !

Et elle reparti en courant. Naruto regarda sa maman s'éloigner et essaya de la suivre. Mais les bras des son parrain, le saisie par la taille, avant de le soulever dans les airs. Il eu beau se débattre rien y faisait, il était impuissant.

- Laisse-moi ! Je veux aller avec elle !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans savoir la raison, Naruto avait peur. Une peur qui vous attrape entre ses griffes et vous enserre la poitrine à vous étouffer. À peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, lorsqu'une voix venant de la fenêtre du premier étage attira leur attention.

- Jiraya !

- Kuchina qu'est ce que tu fais ? Vite revient !

Le bruit d'une porte fracassé se fit entendre.

Une étrange lueur orangée projetait des ombres derrière sa mère, et Naruto profita que Jiraya l'ai lâché pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. Peine perdue, puisque se furent les bras d'Iruka qui l'empoignèrent cette fois.

- Maman !! Maman !!

Naruto tendait les mains vers la fenêtre où sa mère se tenait, celle-ci disparut un moment et revint avec dans les mains, un morceau de papier sur lequel elle marquait quelque chose. Kuchina sentait son cœur s'emballer, les bruits de pas dans l'escalier se rapprochait il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Lorsqu'elle eu fini d'écrire, elle accrocha le mots au pendentif qu'elle était venu chercher. Puis, le jeta par la fenêtre en direction de Naruto.

- Partez !!

- Kuchina !!

- Maman !! Maman !! Je veux rester avec toi !

Iruka tenait Naruto avec difficulté contre lui, des larmes silencieuse coula également sur ses joues, il connaissait, la douleur de perdre ses parents et aujourd'hui encore, il était obligé d'abandonner une personne qu'il aimait.

- Jiraya, je te confis mon fils…

La porte fut défoncée et on n'entendit plus la voix de la jeune femme. Ils se mirent à marcher tandis qu'une odeur suffocante de brulé leurs montait aux narines.

À travers les champs, au milieu d'une nuit parsemée d'étoiles, un homme, un adolescent et un enfant marchait à une cadence soutenue. Seul l'enfant laissait échapper des sanglots alors que les deux autres restaient muets. Ce ne fut qu'au matin qu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière du territoire. Il leur restait un long chemin avant d'atteindre la muraille, mais pour l'instant ils devaient se reposer. Naruto s'assit dans un coin, près d'un roché volumineux, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tenant entre ses doigts le dernier présent de sa mère.

Il détacha le mot afin d'ouvrir le pendentif en or, de forme ovale, qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Les yeux embués, du petit garçon rencontrèrent, un regard aussi bleu que le sien. Qui était cet homme auprès de sa maman avec des oreilles et des cheveux d'un blond, aussi étrange que les siens ? Il déplia le papier et essaya de lire, malheureusement, il n'était jamais allé à l'école, il ne savait donc pas lire et encore moins écrire. Il se leva et s'avança vers Iruka, qui passait le temps en jouant avec un bout de bois qui lui servait à dessiner sur le sol. Naruto lui présenta la feuille. Les yeux d'Iruka fit l'allé retour entre le visage de l'enfant et de Jiraya. L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et l'adolescent se saisie du papier puis commença à lire :

_Mon trésor, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais plus rester près de toi. Devient fort, grandit et soit un bon garçon. Alors peut importe ce que tu deviendras, maman sera fière de toi ! Peu importe ce que tu feras, maman sera fière de toi ! Je t'aime mon amour._

Naruto repris le mot et le serra contre lui, la moindre parcelle de son petit corps, n'était que tristesse. Une douleur qui chez un enfant ne peut s'exprimé que par les pleurs. Les larmes et les cris déchirèrent le silence qui avait régné jusqu'à présent. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer, Iruka le serrait doucement contre lui, mais ce n'était pas la chaleur qu'il désirait. Ce ne serait plus jamais la chaleur qu'il aimait.

* * *

- Uzumakiiiiiiiiii !!

La voix du chef de cuisine se fit entendre jusque dans la salle principale. Un homme de corpulence moyenne arpentait les différentes chambres que formait la cuisine de l'école de Konoha. Son tablier blanc taché par un liquide que personne ne saurait identifier était cependant en meilleur état que sa toque qu'il tordait entre se doigts. Ce gamin allait finir par le tuer, si les chefs de clan ne le massacraient pas sur place avant. Et le banqué, pour la rentrée des classes qui se passait demain ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour avoir un apprenti tel que ce gamin. Ce n'était pas suffisant de travailler dans une école ou chaque jour écoulé ressemblait à un miracle ?

- Iruka, où est passé ce gamin ?

Iruka cessa de pétrir et passa sa main sur son front, y laissant une trace de farine blanche.

- Désolé chef, je ne l'ai pas vu.

L'homme repartit en ruminant sa colère, et jurant démembrer un certain blond inconscient. Iruka se remit à pétrir, puis lorsqu'il fut sur que le chef se soit suffisamment éloigné, il envoya un grand cou de pied sous la table.

- Aïe !

Naruto apparut en se frottant le crane.

- Ça fait mal Iruka !!

- Bien sur que ça fait mal ! Tu penses que j'essayais de te chatouiller ? Qu'est ce que tu lui à encore fais à ce pauvre homme ? Dis-moi pourquoi je t'ai introduit en cuisine, si c'était pour mettre le foutoir ?

- Je n'ai rien fais ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'éplucher tous les légumes qui ont été livré hier.

Naruto se hissa sur la table, laissant balancer ses jambes.

- Naruto, ton bonnet !

Le blond porta immédiatement ses mains vers sa tête afin de remettre en place ce dit bonnet.

- Ce sont mes oreilles, Iruka ! Elles sont encore plus grandes que l'année dernière.

- Tu as déjà dix sept ans, elles ne grandiront plus maintenant.

- T'en ai sur ?

- Non.

- Iruka !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Naruto ? Je suis pas un expert en neko, contente toi de les cacher aussi bien que ta queue.

- Justement, les pantalons aussi larges, ça passe pas du tout inaperçu ici !

- Et tu suggères quoi ? Te balader les jambes à l'air, ta queue en expositions et tes oreilles aux vents ? Tu veux finir au cachot ? N'oublie pas dans quelle position nous nous trouvons ! Les vampires ne nous aiment pas, nous les humains, nous ne sommes que de la main d'œuvre. Bien qu'il ne nous attaque plus, le danger reste présent. Naruto toi tu es dans une situation encore pire. Aucun traité, aucune loi ne leur interdit de te tuer…

Naruto détourna la tête et se mit à bouder. Iruka laissa échapper un soupir.

- Si tu veux plus de liberté, fait toi prendre en charge par un des chefs de clan. Au moins on passera en classe une des chambres de serviteur, et on sera plus obligé de vivre avec les classes cinq !

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de me trouver un maitre, tu es le plus vieux c'est à toi de prendre soin de moi !

Iruka leva un poing farineux qui rencontra sans douceur la joue de Naruto. Celui-ci partit dans un rire sonore tout en se massant la mâchoire.

- J'ai touché un point faible ! Le jour où mon Iruka se laissera dompter, je veux bien me couper ces fichus oreilles !

- Fiche le camp, avant que je ne te les coupe moi-même !

Avec toute l'agilité féline dont il disposait, le blond esquiva un nouveau coup de poing et partit en courant vers la réserve, où, il le savait, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il déambulait lentement dans les couloirs. À cette heure tous les élèves devaient être au réfectoire.

- Uzumakiiiiii !

Naruto resta figé sur place en entendant le chef hurler son nom. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il passe sa journée à éplucher deux cent kilos de légumes. Il se mit donc à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, à l'angle d'un couloir il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et fut soulagé de n'y voir personne, il était le meilleur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il se sentit bousculé par quelque chose, et retomba lourdement sur ses fesses.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Il se frotta machinalement le postérieure et ouvrit les yeux pour voir dans quoi il s'était heurté. En face de lui, un jeune homme d'environs son âge, le regardait d'un regard mauvais sur le visage. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Dans quel pétrin il s'était encore mis.

- Sasukeeeee !

Une jeune fille se précipitait vers eux faisant voler sa longue chevelure rose. Naruto regardait ce dénommé Sasuke. Une crinière aussi noire que ses yeux auquel s'ajoutait une peau d'un blanc immaculé.

Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde, si Iruka apprenait ça, plus jamais il ne le laisserait sortir de la classe cinq. Sasuke se releva et épousseta le bas de son uniforme, lui qui pensait pouvoir échapper aux questions de Sakura, il avait fallut que d'un ces stupide humain, lui rentre dedans. L'autre en face de lui semblait tétanisé. Évidement, les humains n'étaient que de pauvres créatures peureuses, juste bonnes aux travaux forcés. Un bonnet immonde sur la tête, le visage couvert de farine, et des vêtements deux fois trop grand pour lui, cet humain lui semblait particulièrement ridicule. Apparemment la seule chose de valable chez ce gars était ses yeux. Il avait un regard bleu profond, d'une teinte qui était rare même chez les autres vampires. Sakura se plaça devant Sasuke. Et montra un point menaçant à Naruto.

- Toi, fait plus attention et regarde où tu vas, est ce que tu sais ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un blesse Sasuke ? Espèce de…

- Uzumakiiiii, je te tiens !

Sasuke regarda un vieil homme se précipiter vers le garçon, pour lui pincer les joues à les lui arracher. Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre la furie qui semblait vouloir lui briser chacun de ses os, l'autre qui regardait la scène avec un regard meurtrier et le chef qui lui déchirait les joues, lequel aurait sa peau en premier ?

- Ok, ok, ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, j'irais vous les éplucher vos légumes. Mais vieil homme, ce n'est pas le bon moment…

D'un geste de la tête Naruto lui indiqua les deux vampires, qui les fixaient toujours. Le chef fini par remarquer dans quelle position ils se trouvaient et avec toutes ses années d'expérience, il fit les courbettes les plus basses qui ont été donné de voir.

- Veuillez nous excuser !

Empoignant durement le crane de Naruto, il le força également à faire une révérence. Naruto pesta contre le vieux mais ne releva pas la tête.

Sakura, n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ces idiots s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Vous pensez que des excuses suffiront… ?

- Allons-y !

Sasuke n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il partait déjà dans le sens opposé, Sakura resta un moment perplexe, puis se tourna, vers les deux hommes, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

- La première erreur peut être excusée, pas la deuxième.

Le son de ses pas se fit plus léger et Naruto leva la tête et se permit un dernier regard vers les deux vampires. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'uniforme gris de ce Sasuke disparaitre derrière un mur. Ce gars avait la classe. Naruto avait sentis son cœur s'accélérer durant un bref instant. Peut être qu'il pourrait encore lui parler ? Enfin s'il était toujours vivant demain !

* * *

Douce: Yukimaï-chan j'espère que ça te convient XD. De toute façon je me suis déjà préparé à me faire taper sur les doigts. Encore une fois ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton Lemon. Bisous :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse aux reviews ano : **Dydu, merci pour tes encouragements en esperant que ce chapitre te plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les difficultés de la vie**

Sasuke accéléra sa démarche, espérant sans doute échapper à l'interrogatoire, d'une certaine jeune fille qui lui emboitait le pas.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Sasuke ! Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis plusieurs jours ! A l'instant par exemple, normalement tu n'aurais pas été aussi clément avec ces humains…

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec des bons à rien !

Sasuke serra les poings avant de les plonger dans ses poches. Indiquant ainsi que le sujet était clos. Ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille. Lui attrapant violemment l'avant bras, elle le força à lui faire face.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton frère ou… ?

Le regard du brun se fit menaçant, jamais de sa vie il n'avait trouvé Sakura aussi insupportable. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se dégagea sans ménagement.

- Ne prétend pas me connaitre et cesse de vouloir interférer dans ma vie ! Sakura, tu devrais savoir, qu'il est plus facile de haïr une personne que de l'apprécier.

Se détournant, il repartit en direction de ses appartements, sans plus faire attention à la jeune fille. Sakura, resta un instant désorienté. Peut importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, jamais elle ne laisserait tombé.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Sasuke ! Mais rappel toi de l'accord entre nos clan. Je serais bientôt ta femme, et tu seras bien obligé de m'accepter dans ta vie…

Le brun n'entendit pas la fin de cette phrase car, d'un mouvement sec et brutal, il referma la porte de sa chambre. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et laissa errer son regard sur la vue qui lui était offert. Le paysage qui habituellement réussissait à l'apaiser, cette fois, n'eut aucun effet sur son humeur déplorable.

Avec lassitude il enleva sa veste grise, et l'envoya sur son lit avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil. La pièce était spacieuse et d'un luxe outrancier, dont seul les plus riches vampires pouvaient bénéficier.

D'un ton pourpre, marron ou marbré d'or, les meubles de cette pièce constituaient à eux seul, une fortune que peu pouvait posséder. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise noir puis se massa les tempes, devenu douloureuse à cause des récents évènements.

Maudit régisseur ! Il n'avait rien demandé a ces foutu dirigeant, alors qu'est ce qu'ils entendaient par « vous devez prendre la responsabilité de votre nom ! ». Ce n'était pas son problème si son frère reniait sa succession, il avait d'autre projet, et une carrière déjà toute tracé l'attendait.

S'enfermer dans une monotonie, où seule les réunions et autre mondanité auront leur place ne lui plaisait en aucune façon. Ça ne leur suffisait pas de l'avoir fiancé sans son accord ?

Il se saisie d'un verre à porté de main et l'envoya à travers la pièce. Tout était la faute desonce salaud de frère.

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures que Naruto s'afférait dans l'arrière des cuisines. Le dos voûté et les sourcils froncés, il ruminait encore sa rancune envers, le vieil homme qui l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce. Il savait pertinemment que seul ce travail lui permettait de rester en vie, car les humains sans utilités, ne vivaient jamais très longtemps. Alors il était reconnaissant, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas le désir de faire un autre métier.

Pour Naruto c'était également l'opportunité de sortir de la classe cinq. Le droit de passage ne lui étant accordé que pour se rendre à l'académie. Et pour cette raison, même si ses doigts commençaient à être douloureux, ainsi que sa nuque, même si les coupures sur ses mains était nombreuses, il lui suffisait de penser qu'un jour, peut être, il aurait le droit d'être autres chose.

Le verrou de la porte fut enlever et une tête hirsute fit son apparition.

- Ben alors, Naruto ? C'est quoi cette tête de condamné ?

- Kiba, je t'en supplie sauve moi !

Naruto joignis les mains dans un geste de supplication et le brun haussa un sourcil dépité.

- Allez viens ! C'est bientôt le couvre feu, le chef nous a dis que l'on pouvait y aller.

Naruto n'attendit pas une minute de plus, lâchant le couteau dont il se servait il se précipita vers la sorti, entrainant son ami avec lui. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles de l'établissement, la nuit était déjà installée. Du quartier des classes on entendait monter une agitation familière qui s'élevait chaque nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes progressait dans l'obscurité, tout en divaguant sur la journée épuisante qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Sasuke ?

Naruto regardait avec intérêt son ami. Kiba était l'un des milliers d'enfants sacrifiés pour mettre un terme à la guerre. Il travaillait à l'académie depuis son plus jeune âge. Si une personne pouvait le renseigner, c'était bien lui.

- Je connais effectivement un certain Sasuke.

L'intérêt de Naruto monta en flèche.

- En faite je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Sasuke au sein de cette académie. Uchiha Sasuke,…

Kiba se tourna vers le jeune blond, plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Kiba ?

- L'as-tu rencontré ?

- Et bien…Oui, pour être exact, je lui ai rentré dedans !

- Fait attention, Naruto ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, ce mec est dangereux !

- Dangereux ? Kiba, chaque étudiant peut être une menace pour nous !

- Celui-ci est pire, le future chef du clan Uchiha, il est capable de n'importe quoi !

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as vraiment eu de la chance, de t'en sortir cette fois-ci !

Kiba plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et se remis à marcher. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte imposante qui marquait l'entrer de la classe cinq. Celles-ci étant répartis par ordre d'importance. Les classe trois quatre et cinq, étaient les quartiers les plus éloigné. Naruto montra son laissé passer au deux garde en fonction, Kiba fit de même et les porte s'ouvrir. L'ambiance changea du tout au tout, la vue apaisante d'une douce nuit fit place au chaos le plus total.

Les maisons n'était en faite que de pauvre abri où les habitants s'entassaient, et les allées étaient jonchés de détritus. Certaine fois, il arrivait qu'un corps sans vie soit découvert au détour d'une ruelle. Il n'y avait pas de justice dans les classes, les crimes y étaient donc omniprésent. Dans ces cas, le corps était tout simplement enlevé.

Par manque d'argent et de place les défunt était brulé au lieu d'être enterré. Tous les soirs en rentrant du travail, la réalité les frappait en plein visage. Il pouvait bien passer un, deux, ou même trois jours à l'extérieure, cela ne changerait pas ce qui les attendraient au retour. Un endroit maudit.

C'était ce lieu que Naruto voulait à tout prix quitter, peut importe ou cela le mènerait, il voulait sortir d'ici et emmener ceux qu'il aimait avec lui.

- On est rentrée à la maison !

La voix de Kiba s'était faite plus dur. Lui aussi se sentait oppressé par cette endroit. Plus les années passait, plus cela devenait insupportable. De sa vie de l'autre côté de la muraille il ne lui restait plus que des bribes de souvenirs.

Et même s'il n'en parlait jamais, il avait l'espoir fou de retourner dans son village un jour. L'être humains est ainsi, même quand il n'y aucun espoir, aucune possibilité, il lui faut un rêve auquel s'accrocher. Une raison de supporter les plus grandes souffrances. Naruto et Kiba ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

- Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'ils font les classes une et deux, en ce moment ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas y penser…

A ce moment un homme venant en sens inverse, n'ayant vraisemblablement pas remarqué Naruto, se précipita dans sa direction. Le blond eu le réflexe de se mettre sur le côté mais ne pu éviter de se faire bousculer. Il tomba violemment sur le sol et son bonnet s'envola quelques mètres plus loin.

- Sales gamins, ôtez vous de mon chemin !

L'homme repartit à la même allure, sans doute venait-il de commettre un quelconque crime.

- Vieux sénile décrépi, va !

Kiba regarda l'homme disparaitre dans l'obscurité et se pencha alors vers Naruto en lui tendant son le bonnet. Il savait depuis plusieurs années, la nature de son ami et cela n'avait changé en rien sa relation avec celui-ci. Naruto était Naruto. Avec ou sans oreilles, il restait le même. Le blond se remit debout, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'enlever la terre de son pantalons.

- Je suis désolé !

- C'est toi qui te ramasse sur le sol, et tu t'excuses ?

Kiba lui offrit un sourire, il lui saisit le bras.

- Ça me rappel la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés !

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Tu avais essayé de me voler mon pendentif !

Naruto le regarda méchamment, et le brun parti dans un rire de diversion.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es encore fâché ? Je n'étais qu'un gamin affamé, et toi un idiot qui se baladait partout avec un bijou en or ! Tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ici ?

- Qui tu traite d'idiot, imbécile ?

Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d'arriver à la bâtisse qu'ils habitaient ensemble.

- Iruka, on est rentré !!

Naruto pénétra dans l'abri de fortune, qui n'était composé que de deux pièces. L'une destiné aux repas, l'autre servant de chambre à coucher.

L'interpellé, était penché au dessus du visage d'un vieille homme. Celui-ci se distinguait par de longs cheveux blancs tout aussi hirsutes que ceux de Kiba et de vieux habits rendant l'âme. Son œil droit ayant doublé voir triplé de volume, sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus.

- Jiraya, l'ancêtre !

- Ben papi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

L'homme leva difficilement un poing vers Kiba et Naruto.

- Appelez-moi encore comme ça et je vous fais avalés vos tétine ! Ça vous plairez, que je vous appel « morveux » ?

Naruto s'assit sur l'unique chaise qui ornait la soit disante cuisine. Tandis que Kiba croisait les bras en s'appuyant à une des poutres qui soutenaient leur habitat. En dépit du peu de confort dont ils bénéficiaient, Kiba se sentait reconnaissant envers les deux hommes qui l'avait pris sous leurs ailles.

A leurs arrivés, il n'était qu'un enfant obligé de vivre dans les rues le soir, et de travailler aux sous-sols de l'académie le jour. Et tout ça pour deux malheureux repas par jour.

- C'est bon, calme toi ! Alors, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Jiraya détourna la tête sans répondre. Iruka se redressa pour aller s'assoir sur un des matelas disposés à même le sol.

- Pendant qu'il s'occupait du jardin des régisseurs, il en a profité pour jeter un coup d'œil au vestiaire des domestiques ! Et voila le résultat.

Naruto éclata de rire en même temps que Kiba se mettait les mains sur le visage, visiblement accablé.

- J'espère que cela te servira de leçons !

Le ton d'Iruka exprimait clairement des reproches. Qui aurait pensé que le si sage et résolu Jiraya, cachait un côté aussi peu glorieux. Son visage mûr, dissimulait en faite un goût pour le voyeurisme trop prononcé.

- Évidemment que j'ai retenu la leçon ! Ne jamais s'appuyer contre une porte mal verrouillée. Si elle s'ouvre vous serez dans une situation délicate.

C'est avec justesse que Jiraya esquiva la chaussure que lui envoya Iruka :

- Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, alors s'il te plait, tais-toi.

Sur ces mots il se tourna avant de se plongé sous sa couverture.

- Entre toi et Naruto je me demande qui est le plus insouciant, il n'y a que Kiba qui soit un tant soit peu mature ici ?

Jiraya quitta la pauvre boîte qui lui servait de siège et s'étira lentement.

- La vie ici est tellement ennuyeuse sans femmes, si on ne peut même pas regarder,qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ? Tiens ! En parlant de ça Iruka tu as reçu une nouvelle convocation…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère encore rester seul que de me rendre à ses rendez-vous !

Iruka détestait les lettres qui lui parvenaient à la fin de chaque mois. Ses « convocations » ne signifiaient rien d'autre que le rassemblement d'hommes et de femmes, dont le seul but était de s'accoupler. Il préférait encore être célibataire toute sa vie, que de se comporter comme un vulgaire animal. Les vampires se chargeaient déjà de les traiter en tant que tel, c'était plus que suffisant.

Le vieil homme soupira bruyamment.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rate ! Moi je suis trop vieux. Et les deux là, sont encore trop jeunes, ils ne commenceront à en recevoir qu'à partir de l'année prochaine.

Iruka se tourna vers Jiraya, plus choqué que furieux.

- Tu pense qu'il n'y a pas assez de gamin qui naissent de ces unions et qui finissent, soit à la rue, soit en tant que vulgaire esclave ? Toute ces soit disant « défouloir pour l'être humain », c'est juste une excuse pour les vampires afin d'avoir une nouvelle main d'œuvre !!

Le blond, écarquilla les yeux. C'était plutôt rare qu'Iruka tienne de tels propos. Généralement il se contentait de suivre les règles de la société, sans poser de question, sans se rebeller. Il suivait juste le script, et même si cela lui arrivait de se remettre en question, jamais il n'exprimait ses doutes.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien dit ! Mais Iruka, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'a que dix ans de plus que Naruto et Kiba ! Tu ferais mieux d'agir plus comme quelqu'un de ton âge. A toujours être aussi « mature », tu finiras vieux avant tes trente ans !

- La faute a qui si je suis obligé de prendre toutes les responsabilités ? Si je ne le fais pas, alors qui s'en chargera ? Et dire que c'est toi qui est censé veiller sur nous !

Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, ils se sentaient désolé pour Iruka mais ils ne pouvaient rien y changer, pour l'instant du moins.

Les repas étaient rare dans la classe cinq, c'est donc le ventre vide qu'ils allèrent se coucher, après s'être débarbouillés. Naruto resta un moment s'en pouvoir trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour lui. Le soir les bruits étaient accrus par le silence environnant et par ses propres capacités. Son matelas était situé entre celui d'Iruka et de Kiba. Lentement, il se tourna vers son aîné et se mit à l'appeler doucement.

- Iruka !

- Hum…

- Iruka !

- Hummm ! Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé de te donner autant de soucis, mais tu sais bientôt, tu ne seras plus obligé de prendre autant de responsabilités…

- Naruto…

La voix d'Iruka était ensommeillée mais restait assez distinct pour que le blond comprenne.

- … Ne prend pas trop au sérieux ce que je dis quand je me dispute avec Jiraya, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une obligation pour moi que de prendre soin de toi et Kiba. Et même si ça l'est, je le fait avec joie.

Les mains d'Iruka vinrent se poser sur la tête du blond en une caresse réconfortante.

- Mais ça ne l'est pas. D'accord ?

Naruto sourit dans l'obscurité et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu as raison, elles sont plus grandes que la dernière fois. Tes jolies petites oreilles.

- Elles ne sont pas « jolies » du tout.

- Si je t'assure !

- Irukaaa !

L'aîné se mit a rire doucement.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

- Bonne nuit Iruka.

Dans un dernier geste et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, Naruto embrassa l'objet le plus précieux qu'il possédait, le serra dans sa paume et le replaça sous sa chemise.

* * *

Une effervescence hystérique c'était emparée de toute l'académie. Les classes cinq, constitués d'apprentis, de plongeur et autres d'autres petits travailleurs, ne cessait d'aller et venir d'une pièce à l'autre, en effectuant toutes les tâches les plus ingrates. Les quatre, composé des chefs serviteur, regardaient le tout d'un œil avisé.

Les trois, dont la fonction était de maintenir l'ordre et de faire respectés les lois, tenaient leurs armes, près à endiguer un conflit quelconque. Les deux, se rendaient dans la salle principale, afin de supervisé les dernier préparatifs. Et les une, se tenaient près de leurs maîtres, attentifs à chacun de leurs désirs.

La fête annonçant une nouvelle année d'étude, semblait se dérouler correctement et Naruto put alors se détendre lorsqu'en fin d'après midi les discours furent entamés. Dans un souffle il relâcha toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée. Aucune pause ne lui avait été accordée, et maintenant que l'heure de la relève était venue, il parcourait les cuisines à la recherche de Kiba.

C'était leurs habitudes, étant donné qu'il était la plupart du temps de service au même moment, ils rentraient toujours ensemble. Naruto commençait à être inquiet, ce n'était pas rare qu'un humain disparaisse du jour au lendemain et cela faisait un moment qu'il parcourait les salles.

Une main sur le sempiternel bonnet difforme juché sur son crane et l'autre empoignant le reste de la nourriture que le chef lui avait permis d'emporter. Naruto accéléra le pas, si c'était encore une de ses blagues le brun le payerait cher. Il pénétra bientôt dans la dernière salle dont son badge lui permettait exceptionnellement d'avoir accès.

Un plafond haut, un parquet couteux et deux grands rideaux d'un rouge pourpre composait la pièce. Ce n'était en faite qu'une antichambre permettant de se rendre dans la grande salle. En premier lieu, le blond ne vit personne puis son regard fut attiré par la vue d'un individu accroupi dans une posture peu gracieuse, dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Kiba se tenait ainsi la tête enfoui dans les immenses rideaux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien observer ? Naruto se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu fais quoi là…

Le brun sursauta violemment et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Puis il se replongea dans sa contemplation. En l'imitant Naruto se plaça a ses côtés.

- Tu sais que si on nous attrape ici, on aura de gros problèmes. Sans parler de ce qu'Iruka risque de nous faire s'il apprend ça !... Qui tu espionne comme ça ?

Il suivit la direction que lui indiquait le jeune homme. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'intérêt de son ami. Assis tranquillement sur un des sièges disposé pour l'occasion, une jeune fille semblait captivée par le discours d'un homme étrange aux cheveux argenté. De longs cheveux noir et soyeux contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, dont la couleur semblait se refléter dans ces yeux.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

Sans détourner son regard Kiba resserra les poings sur le rideau.

- Hyuuga… Hinata

* * *

Douce : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les dessous du charme**

Naruto observa son ami, son frère et se mit à sourire.

- Dis-moi Kiba, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

Le brun se détourna instantanément afin de le dévisager.

- Non pas du tout, je veux… Je veux juste là remercier !

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait sauvé la vie ! Elle t'a juste aidé à te relever après que tu ai trébuché !

- C'est vrai mais rien que ça…

Son regard reparti vers la jeune fille.

- …Rien que ça, c'est déjà suffisant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es amoureux !

Il baissa la tête et soupira exaspéré.

- Narutooooo !

* * *

- Vous comptez faire quoi ce soir ?

Sakura trépignait d'impatience. La journée d'ouverture prendrait bientôt fin et alors pourrait débuter la soirée que tous les étudiants attendaient. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée. Il y aurait bien quelques humains, avec lesquelles elle pourrait se détendre. Interdit ou pas s'était jouissif de les voir se tordre de douleur. Pauvres petites choses sans défenses.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pleines. Un jeune brun dont les cheveux était retenu en queue de cheval, la regarda d'un air fatigué.

- Tu poses la question comme-ci nous avions le choix !

Shikamaru ne trouvait jamais rien d'intéressant de toute façon. Sakura ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et se tourna vers les trois autres personnes qui marchaient à ses cotés. Tous faisait partit de la même sélection et tous avaient décidés de fuir le dernier discours.

Une jeune fille dont la longue chevelure blonde se balançait au gré de ses déhanchés, lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- Ne soit pas si pressé de te donner en spectacle, Sakura.

- Va crever, Ino !

Sasuke détourna la tête, il en avait plus que marre de ces disputes incessantes. Il aurait donné cher pour qu'elle se la ferme. A sa droite, se tenait un jeune homme brun dont les traits stricte ne trahissait aucunes émotions.

Ses pupilles d'un blanc laiteux se voulaient indifférent, tandis que sa longue chevelure, à défaut d'apporter une certaine douceur à son apparence, lui conférait un charme non négligeable.

Neji Hyuuga, bien que ne le montrant pas, sentait monter en lui une impatience grandissante. Le jeune ne contrôlait que très mal sa colère et justement ces deux jeunes filles semblaient tout faire pour le mettre hors de lui. Il songeât un moment à leurs arrachés les cordes vocales, mais cela serait mal vu parmi les dirigeants de clan.

Le groupe se trouvait maintenant éloigné du reste des invités, des voix provenant des grands rideaux vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient, se fit entendre. Sakura repoussa doucement les rideaux et aussitôt une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Des humains ! Deux jeunes humains à l'allure plus que douteuse, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte en face d'elle !

L'un qui semblait ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis un certain moment, portait une sorte d'uniforme dont la couleur tirait maintenant sur le jaune cramoisis. L'autre, d'à peu près la même taille, lui sembla familier.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et Sakura se dit que peut être elle pourrait commencer à s'amuser plutôt que prévu. Sasuke apparut à sa suite, suivi de Neji et du groupe. L'humain aux vêtements trop larges agrippa celui à l'uniforme. Sasuke observa la scène, perplexe. Que faisaient ces idiots ici ?

- Ne fais pas ton timide, je te connais depuis longtemps ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher !

Le brun à la chevelure désordonné, essayait en vin de se dégager.

- Naruto, lâche-moi ! Je t'ai déjà dit, que je ne te cache rien !

- Si tu es amoureux, tu peux me le dire…

- Bordel de merde, Naruto ! Je ne suis pas amoureux…

Sasuke les trouvait ridicule. Parler de choses inutiles aussi ouvertement. Pitoyable !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu passe des heures à l'observer ?

- C'était juste une coïncidence.

- Kiba, tu veux me faire croire que tu es venu jusqu'ici, la pièce la plus éloignée des cuisines et que c'est une coïncidence si tu as pu la voir ?

- Tout à fait…

- Tu es vraiment têtu !

Naruto relâcha son ami, s'éloigna un peu et se mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Quand je vais le dire à Iruka ! Kiba est amoureux d'une superbe jeune fille aux yeux d'un blanc magnifique.

Le blond partit dans un rire joyeux, tandis que l'ébouriffé bouillonnait visiblement d'une rage mal contenu.

Au sein du groupe, l'intérêt d'un brun fut éveillé : « des yeux d'un blanc magnifique ? ». Cette conversation commençait à l'intéresser. Il vit Sakura esquiver un pas en direction du duo, alors, s'en ménagement, il la tira par le bras et la projeta en arrière. Sakura regarda Neji en lui adressant un regard noir. Mais celui-ci, lui fit signe de se taire.

Et Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas ! Après tout elle était sa fiancée, il aurait au moins pu l'aider à se relever.

L'humain hirsute leva un poing menaçant.

- Je te l'interdit ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste de la gratitude pour m'avoir aidé… Et… Et pour sa gentillesse.

- Bien sûr ! Pour aujourd'hui je ferais semblant de te croire… Kiba le tombeur !

Kiba lança un coup de pied en direction de Naruto, qui comme à l'accoutumer l'esquiva dans un bon gracieux, avant de retomber un peu plus loin. Voyant son ami se détourner l'air boudeur, il commença à lui emboiter le pas.

- Le dîner !

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, ils se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, alors seulement, ils finirent par remarquer les cinq personnes qui les dévisageaient. Celles-ci se tenaient non loin du sachet contenant leurs nourritures, si durement gagné.

Naruto, resta figé un instant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le noir profond d'un regard. Uchiha Sasuke se tenait en face de lui dans son uniforme noir et gris, dont la coupe faisait ressortir son charme. Ce vampire avait tout ! Qu'est ce que Naruto ne donnerait pas pour lui ressembler un peu.

Kiba, lui, avait une mauvaise impression. Ils devaient sortir d'ici immédiatement.

- Excusez nous, nous ne nous somme pas rendu compte de votre présence. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous partons immédiatement !

Il saisit le bras du blond et fit mine de s'enfuir.

- Une minute !

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le brun dont le regard ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'ils espionnaient, il y avait un instant. Tout comme Naruto admirait Sasuke, il ne pu que remarqué la tenue de ce vampire.

- Prenez vos déchets avec vous.

Il se saisie alors du sachet et le laissa tomber mollement un peut plus loin devant lui. Celle que Naruto reconnu comme étant Sakura, fut prise d'un rire mauvais avant de le fixé d'un regard moqueur. La blonde aux formes généreuses, derrière eux, passa un bras autour des épaules du cinquième, dont le regard était complètement désintéressé de la situation.

Kiba s'avança vers le paquet qui gisait sur le sol. Naruto fronça les sourcils, malgré l'admiration qu'il avait envers cet Uchiha, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la peur. Oui Naruto était effrayé, par ce qui pourrait se passer.

Lorsque Kiba arriva près du sachet il se baissa et s'en saisie. La gorge sèche, Naruto regarda le vampire aux yeux vitreux, s'approcher de son ami, avant de lui écraser la main de son pied.

- Aïe… Haa !

- Kiba !!

Tout ce que Naruto pu faire fut d' hurler le nom de son ami. Ses jambes semblaient paralysés, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement ?

Le vampire empoigna la chevelure de Kiba, le forçant à lui faire face. Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas. En faite, il trouvait que la situation était devenue plus intéressante dès l'instant où Neji s'était impliqué. Il leva les yeux vers le deuxième humain, dont l'expression de peur sur ses traits en était presque risible.

Neji savait vraiment s'y prendre avec ces humains ! Avec un peu de chance il pourrait voir ce Naruto fondre en larme ! A quoi pouvait bien ressembler son visage en pleurs ? Est-ce qu'il tremblerait ? Et ses gémissements, seraient-ils doux à entendre ? Ses yeux bleu seraient alors voilé, son expression figé dans une délicieuse souffrance, peut être même le supplierait-il ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bon, alors maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions.

Le vampire tira la tête de Kiba en arrière d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un râle de douleur.

- La personne dont vous parliez à l'instant, ne serait-ce pas ma chère et tendre cousine par hasard ?

Kiba ferma les yeux un instant, la semelle froide qui lui écrasait la main se mit à exercer une pression plus forte.

- Haaaa !

- Comment as-tu même osé lever les yeux sur elle, espèce de chien puant !

Il leva le poing droit qui s'abattit sur la face du brun.

- Kiba !

- Non Naruto ! Ne bouge pas !

Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Encore une fois il était impuissant ! Inutile, il ne pouvait même pas se protéger lui-même. C'est pour cela que les autres devaient constamment se mettre en danger pour lui. Sa mère qui en avait perdu la vie. Iruka et Jiraya, dont l'existence paisible en avait été bouleversée. Et maintenant Kiba.

- Doucement Neji. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'évanouisse déjà ?

Neji se tourna vers Sasuke en lui adressant un regard de connivence avant de se replonger dans les yeux noir de sa victime.

- Me forcer à te toucher... Toi, un vulgaire humain. Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je ne te tue pas et supplier mon pardon.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche, dans un premier lieu il pensa abandonner et se plier aux exigences de cet enfoiré, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi devait-il s'excuser ? Pour satisfaire l'enfoiré qui était entrain de lui broyer les os de la main ? Pour voir un air satisfait sur le visage de ce connard ?

- Plutôt mourir !

La réponse étonna l'ensemble des personnes présentes, Kiba lui-même, ne pouvait croire que c'était lui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu demande ?

Kiba vit la main du vampire se lever. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, car Naruto, avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir, se jeta tête la première sur Neji.

Déstabilisé par le choc, le jeune vampire se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et agrippa le couvre chef de Naruto. Retrouvant son équilibre il se redressa.

Ces deux commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ils allaient le lui payer très cher. Mais à l'instant où il portait un coup en direction de Naruto, son geste se stoppa. Qu'est- ce que c'était que ça ?

- Putain Naruto !

Maintenant, sans rien pour les retenir, des mèches blondes se rependaient en désordre, sur son visage en s'étalant sur ses épaules. Et ses oreilles ne pouvant plus être caché, se retrouvaient aux vues de tous. Kiba se précipita sur le blond afin de le placer derrière lui. Il était déjà trop tard, chacune des cinq personnes présentes avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir ce que cachait cet affreux bonnet. Sasuke fut le premier à se remettre de la surprise, il s'avança vers Neji et se mit à sa hauteur :

- On dirait que nous avons découvert un jouet d'une rare provenance ? Qu'en dis-tu Neji ?

Le brun continuait à regarder les deux humains sans rien dire.

Et lui qui espérait pouvoir faire connaissance avec ce Sasuke ! Naruto ne comprenait pas comment leurs esprits tordu fonctionnaient. Lorsqu'il s'était ressaisi il avait immédiatement foncé sur ce salopard. Il avait pris une résolution, il saurait protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

- Votre discours était magnifique, mais… Mais pourquoi partons-nous avant les autres ?

Avec horreur, Kiba et Naruto virent entrer Hyuuga Hinata accompagnée par le même homme qui tenait un discours il y avait quelques instants. Le col roulé noir lui cachait le bas du visage et le côté gauche de son visage était dissimulé par sa chevelure argenté. Il était grand et marchait d'un pas nonchalant.

Son regard aiguisé survola la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Bonjour professeur Hatake !

Celui-ci, accorda un hochement de tête en signe de réponse à Ino, puis alla vers les deux brun immobile. Hinata qui le suivait ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard glacial de son cousin. Depuis l'enfance une relation basée sur l'indifférence et la haine s'était installé entre eux.

La jeune fille était tout le contraire de son cousin, en faite dans toute cette société elle se sentait étrangère. Son statut lui pesait, mais on ne choisit pas sa famille et Hyuuga Hinata devrait suivre toute sa vie le chemin que l'on avait tracé pour elle. La jeune fille regarda les deux humains et au moment où elle reconnu l'un d'entre eux, elle s'aperçut également dans quel état déplorable il se trouvait.

- Kiba ?

Le jeune homme était plus que surpris, elle s'était souvenu de son nom. Le moment s'y prêtait mal mais Kiba se sentait quelques peu heureux. Naruto ne savait plus ou se mettre, comment faire pour s'échapper de cette situation. Certes durant tout ce temps ils avaient été prêt de la sortie, ils auraient pu courir mais les gardes leurs seraient tombés dessus à coup sûr. En y repensant, il aurait préférer prendre le risque.

Une main aux doigts fins se leva pour venir se poser sur la joue endolorie de Kiba, paralysé par la surprise, n'osant même pas parler.

- Vous… Êtes encore tombé ?

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une couleur d'un rouge prononcé.

- Heu…

- C'est exact…

Sasuke les défia du regard de dire le contraire, puis repris :

-… Nous les aidions à se relever !

Il attrapa le sachet et l'envoya en direction de Kiba Celui-ci retrouva ses esprits et profita de cette opportunité pour se diriger vers la porte alors que Naruto la tête basse se faufilait également en direction de la sorti.

- Mais… Heu…

Hinata ne trouvai plus ses mots, alors que sa main était toujours levé et qu'elle tentait de retenir le pauvre jeune homme.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu les as laissé partir ?

- Tu ne comptais quand même pas leurs faires la peau devant Hatake ?

Neji s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui s'offrait à lui. Après que les humain se soient enfui, Sasuke et lui étaient repartis sans d'autres explications, laissant le soin de réglé toutes cette histoire au trois autres qui les accompagnaient.

- Bien sûr que non, mais je dois admettre que je me serais bien amusé encore un peu... Jamais un humain ne m'avait tenu tête…

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à ce Kiba ? Je trouve que l'autre offre beaucoup plus de possibilité. S'il est ce que je pense, cette année sera peut être plus intéressante que prévu.

- Peut être, mais j'adore la rébellion. Grâce à ça je pourrait lui faire subir les pires humiliations.

Et Hyuuga Neji voulait voir la honte et l'humiliation dans les yeux de Kiba, il voulait le voir ramper à ses pieds. Alors quel était la meilleure solution ?

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de ta petite cousine ?

Sasuke regarda Neji porter lentement le verre à ses lèvres, il avait vu juste. Ce denier leva un regard indifférent vers lui.

- Je lui prendrais tout, son nom, le clan, jusqu'à ses prétendants. Je ne lui laisserais rien, elle aura la monnaie de sa pièce. Alors peut-être serais-je satisfait.

Il partit dans un petit rire que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu la déteste à ce point ?

- Autant que toi tu haï ton frère.

- Ne me parle pas de cette pourriture !

Par la fenêtre, les lumières de la ville commençaient à s'allumer une à une. La soirée allait commencer dans à peu près deux heures, mais Sasuke ne se sentait pas d'humeur à fêter quoi que ce soit. Il vint s'assoir dans un fauteuil près de son ami.

- Que pense tu que Kakashi fera ? Il a vu cette… Chose également. Je croyais pourtant qu'on les avaient tous tués ou emprisonnés.

Sasuke but d'une traite son verre en réfléchissant.

- Je ne sais pas, il pourrait tout divulguer aux régisseurs. Peu importe, il suffit que j'agisse avant lui.

- Dans ce cas, si tu dois passer à l'acte, fait le sans tarder, car si tu veux mon avis, il doit déjà écrire une lettre à l'intention de ces vieux débiles.

- Je sais. Alors je m'occupe du chaton et toi du chien-chien.

- Tu as raison... Cette année semble très bien commencer tout compte fait !

* * *

Douce : Rendez vous au prochain chapitre XD ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

**Fuyu :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira tout autant que les trois premier.

**Cinderella :** Tes encouragements mon fait très plaisir (oui je suis accro au reviews XD) Merci !

**Chibiko :** Je souhaite que ma fic te plaira encore après que tu ai lu ce chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi à celle qui ont mise une alerte sur ma fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Bisous XD

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'est ce que l'incertitude ?**

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit succédait au jour, une angoisse sourde s'emparait de Naruto. Quelque soit la manière dont on abordait la situation, elle restait encore et toujours sans issue. Dans l'abri de toile, les deux jeunes hommes gardaient un silence tendu. Naruto terminait de bander la main du brun avec le premier morceau de tissus qui lui était tombé sous la main.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire…

- Ça ira.

Naruto s'éloigna et alla s'adosser à une des poutres.

- On ne peut pas le dire à Iruka, s'il l'apprend… !

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Comment veux tu que je lui explique ça et ça ?

Kiba montra tour à tour sa main bandé et son visage tuméfié. Saleté de vampire ! Heureusement que ce Neji s'était retenu, avec la force qu'il possédait, d'un seul coup il aurait pu lui arracher la moitié du visage. Le brun était d'un calme effrayant tandis que le blond se tortillait sur place.

- Je pourrais lui dire que je suis malade, que…

- Oublie ça ! Depuis le temps que je te connais, pas une seul fois je ne t'ai vu malade ou refuser d'aller à l'extérieure.

- Au lieu de me dire que c'est impossible essaie de proposer une solution pour changer !

Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses mèches, les décoiffant d'avantage si cela était possible.

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Si on ne dit rien on est coincé et si on parle Iruka risque de nous tuer avant ces putains de vampires.

Naruto se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il aurait voulu disparaitre. Comment se sortir de ce guêpier maintenant ?

- Il faut le lui dire !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Réfléchi un peu Naruto ! Imagine que tu réussisses à lui faire croire que tu es malade, tu seras en sécurité un moment c'est vrai, mais Iruka lui, continuera de travaillé à l'académie. Les vampires sont très bien organisé, ils nous retrouverons facilement grâce aux registres d'états. On ne peut pas risquer la vie d'Iruka !

Naruto baissa la tête, épuisé.

- J'en ai marre. Se cacher, fuir et se cacher de nouveau. Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que ça !

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et lâcha un long soupir.

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus malheureux mais…j'en ai vraiment marre.

Kiba restait silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire pour le réconforter ? C'est vrai, le blond ne menait pas une existence facile. Il aurait même pu dire qu'à sa place jamais il ne l'aurait supporté. Mais comme tous les humains dans ce monde, lui aussi avait souffert et Kiba ne pouvait pas correctement consoler Naruto. Comment persuader quelqu'un que tout ira bien dans l'avenir, alors que vous-même ne croyez pas en ces mots ? Le silence s'éternisait et le souffle des deux jeunes hommes rythmer l'attente.

Lorsqu'il eu enfin pris une décision Naruto bascula sa tête vers Kiba.

- C'est toi ou moi qui lui dit ?

* * *

Iruka se laissa tomber sans délicatesse sur la chaise, dont les pieds eurent du mal à supporter le choc. Son regard passait de Naruto à Kiba dans un mouvement répétitif. L'homme ne croyait pas se qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une farce ! Raisonnablement il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Mais deux regards éffrayés, lui confirma que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était bel et bien la vérité.

Il détourna le regard et commença à fixer un point imaginaire.

- Vous vous rendez compte que ce sont onze années d'efforts que vous venez de foutre en l'air ?

Naruto était surpris, parmi tout les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, pas un seul ne l'avait préparé à un tel calme. Iruka énervé, pouvait certes être effrayant mais en ce moment le blond aurait préféré qu'il hurle, fracasse le maigre mobilier, tout sauf ce ton trop passif qui lui ressemblait si peu.

- Iruka…

Celui-ci leva la main, les sourcils froncé.

- Naruto, je ne veux rien entendre. Aucune excuse, aucune justification. Hier encore tu me disais que je n'aurais plus besoin de m'occuper de toi !

Le blond reçu cette critique comme un poignard en plein cœur.

- Iruka ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Tout ceci est arrivé car il était à ma recherche.

Kiba se grattait la joue d'un air gêné. Le plus vieux ne dit rien, se contentant de les dévisager.

- Kiba, je pensais réellement que de tous, tu étais le plus digne de confiance.

Le blond regarda, son ami en biais. Naruto savait ce que ressentais Kiba. Depuis toutes ses années c'était bien la première fois qu'il décevait Iruka.

- On a rien fait de mal,on avait le droit d'être là…

- Depuis quand pouvoir faire quelque chose, veux forcément dire que l'on doit le faire ? Grandissez un peu ! J'ai le droit de me balader dans la classe cinq, mais est ce que je le fait ? Non ! Parce que c'est dangereux ! Si vous aviez réfléchi à ça on ne serait pas dans un pétrin pareil !

Ce n'était peut être pas le moment, mais le jeune blond était soulagé. L'Iruka qu'il connaissait était de retour. Si furieux qu'il aurait put les réduire en miettes. Mais de retour tout de même. A bout de souffle, il se calma quelque peu.

- Comment allez vous gérez ce problème ?

Naruto et Kiba semblèrent se concerter.

- Et bien en fait, on pensait que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous espérez ? Que je trouve une solution miracle ?

Naruto ne savait pas comment trouver les mots qui pourraient apaiser sa colère. Que dire, que faire ? Y avait-il quelque chose à faire après tout ?

- Demain aucun de vous deux n'ira travailler !

- Et toi alors ?

- Une chose après l'autre, Kiba !

Le pauvre homme tirait nerveusement sur les manches de sa veste, manquant de faire craquer les coutures déjà fragilisés. Il se leva et disparu derrière le voile qui séparait l'abri en deux.

- Et où est encore passé Jiraya ?

- C'est le début de la semaine.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il est encore sur les routes.

« Sur les routes » signifiait juste qu'il était retourné à la ville voisine, puisqu'il travaillait comme jardinier à la chambre des dirigeants. Il ne lui était permis de retourner près de sa famille qu'en fin de semaine.

Qu'il ai choisi de postuler pour un travailler dont le seul fait de s'y rendre mettait sa vie en péril, les dépassaient tous les trois. Ou était ce que l'impression de la semi liberté que Jiraya ressentait lors de ses déplacements était plus forte ?

Lentement Naruto commença à installer la table. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait bénéficier d'un diner, Il ne laisserait pas cette occasion passer. Et ce, même si l'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse.

- Kiba !!

Deux cœur s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Le brun s'approcha du voile, sceptique sur les raison qui poussait Iruka à l'appeler ainsi.

- Oui ?

Le son d'un soupir se fit clairement entendre.

- Tu compte garder ton visage et ta main dans cet état encore combien de temps ? Viens ici que je te soigne.

Tandis que deux grands sourires empreints de soulagement apparaissaient sur des visages rayonnant, Iruka se maudissait lui-même pour sa faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais pu être en colère très longtemps contre ces deux là.

Fichus gamins !

* * *

La nuit, qui enveloppait le paysage en face de lui était tout ce qu'il aimait. Jamais de toutes les années qu'il avait vu défilé, ce sentiment ne l'avait quitté.

Un jour ils comprendraient, et s'il devait agir par la force, alors sans hésitation il ferait son devoir. Les vampires ne pouvaient plus continuer à vivre ainsi. Les bras croisé dans le dos, le menton relevé, même seul jamais cette attitude suffisante ne l'abandonnait.

Ils étaient des créatures de la nuit, supérieurs à ces bons à rien d'humain. Être réduit à se nourrir des mêmes aliments que ces primates... Quelle humiliation ! Le temps du changement s'annonçait, la race supérieure se verrait bientôt élevé au rang qui lui revenait. Que les régisseurs soit contre ne changerait rien. Une nouvelle époque, de nouveaux dirigeants ! Cela était dans la nature des choses et s'ils étaient réticent, très vite ils comprendraient que leurs intérêts se trouvaient dans ce qu'il leurs proposaient.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il ne sentit pas le besoin de se retourner et laissa son regard errer dans l'obscurité. Cependant, il se résigna à écourter le silence dans laquelle la pièce était plongée.

- Quels sont les nouvelles ?

La voix d'un homme s'éleva, froide, calme, ne trahissant aucune émotions.

- Le sujet est effectivement arrivé à destination, sans encombre.

- L'intégration ?

- Personne ne semble s'être rendu compte de l'échange, maitre.

Il leva la main, signe manifeste qu'il désirait être seul.

Bientôt, le territoire du feu entier se rendra compte que ce qu'il faisait était pleinement et uniquement pour son bien.

* * *

Dans les cuisines de l'académie personne n'avait semblé faire grand cas de l'absence des deux adolescents. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à un certain brun qui trop concentré dans sa tâche, ne remarqua pas un regard sceptique posé sur lui.

- Umino !

- Oui chef ?

- Tu as assez travaillé cette pâte, prépare le pain et cesse de rêver !

- Désolé chef ! Je le fait tout de suite !

Et maintenant voila qu'il se faisait remarquer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé, légèrement absent, Iruka se tenait debout devant un four dont la chaleur qui s'y dégageait faisait perler la sueur à son front. Se hissant d'un bond sur le plan de travail, il se permit un moment de répit. Cette journée s'annonçait très longue et pour être honnête il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'est que cette journée se déroule sans le moindre problème ou autres imprévue. Un jour de sursit, juste un seul et il serait heureux.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre, puis vinrent s'y ajouter des murmures qui attirèrent vite son attention. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Avec prudence il avança jusqu'à l'encadrement qui délimitait l'entrée de la pièce suivante.

- Nous cherchons l'humain nommé Umino !!

Revenant aussitôt sur ses pas, son regard affolé survola la pièce à la recherche d'une idée salvatrice. Mais seul lui firent face les fours et autres ustensile inutiles. Mais après tout peut être se faisait il des idées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on venait le chercher.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas des gardes désireux de manger à l'œil mais un vampire. Les habits luxueux et le brassard rouge autour du bras indiquait clairement qu'il était au service d'un vampire beaucoup plus puissant. Sans oublier la scène que ces deux inconscients avaient engendrée la veille. Ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être une coïncidence.

Les pas se dirigèrent vers lui et c'est avec appréhension qu'il entendit une voix féminine l'interpeller.

…………

Précédé dans les couloirs par deux vampires, Iruka ne relâchait pas son attention. Quel besoin avaient-ils de le trainer jusqu'ici ? Cette partie de l'académie n'était pas censé être inoccupée ? Sans entretien, les murs se détérioraient et les poutres apparentes retenant le plafond souffraient d'humidité.

L'homme se demanda par quel miracle elles ne s'étaient pas encore effondrées. La faible lumière que projetaient les deux torches dont se servaient les créatures, leurs permettait à peine de distingués où leurs pas se posaient. Et voilà, c'est comme ceci que sa vie allait prendre fin. Emmuré vivant dans une aille abandonnée.

Soudain, le vampire au brassard s'immobilisa devant une porte entrebâillée d'où filtrait un rai de lumière. La femme se tourna vers lui, lui saisie le bras et le poussa à l'intérieure. Déséquilibré, il manqua de s'écrouler mais se ressaisie de justesse. La porte se referma et comme par reflex il se précipita dessus pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Ses efforts n'apportant aucun résultat, il se résigna.

Le contraste entre le couloir sombre et ce bureau lumineux lui fit cligner des yeux. Quelques tables surchargés de dossiers dans un désordre monstrueux, des étagères débordant de livres imposant, l'homme se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait travailler dans cette pièce ? Et encore,

« pièce » était un bien grand mot. Dépotoir aurait été plus approprié.

Dans un grincement le mur du fond s'ouvrit révélant une porte encastré. Un homme aux cheveux argenté qui lui retombaient sur le visage, s'avança dans la pièce. Le nez plongé dans un livre il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la présence du brun. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Iruka sentait la tension contracter ses muscles. Une sensation désagréable s'insinuait en lui. Mélange de peur et d'incertitude.

- Umino Iruka, 27 ans, apprenti boulangé, arrivé il y a onze ans…

Le brun restait silencieux, alors que l'autre ne relevait toujours pas les yeux.

- … Cas extrêmement rare, puisque tu t'es livré de ta propre volonté. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu pousser un être humain à quitter sa terre pour devenir un esclave ?

Sa voix lente prononçait chaque mots avec détachement, presque avec lassitude. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Iruka.

- Ce devait être quelque chose encore plus dangereux que nous.

Brusquement il ferma son livre et passa derrière la table. Lorsqu'il s'assit son regard brillait d'amusement. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à dissimuler presque la totalité de son visage derrière un col roulé ?

- Savais-tu que tout ce bâtiment était en fait un ancien hôpital au temps de la guerre ?

Où voulait-il en venir ? Le brun n'y comprenait rien, en quoi ça avait un quelconque rapport avec lui ?

- Non… Je… Je ne le savais pas.

- Bien sûr que non… Tu n'étais qu'un enfant à cette époque.

Le vampire se redressa et plaça ses mains sous son menton.

- La pièce où nous nous trouvons était autrefois utilisé pour entreposer les corps des prisonniers mort en salle de torture. Et celle du fond pour les bruler.

Le brun eu un regard de dégoût dirigé vers la porte encastrée mais revint rapidement vers son vis-à-vis, qui le fixait attentivement.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous heu… ?

- Hatake Kakashi. Monsieur Hatake pour toi.

- Heu Monsieur Hatake… Si… Si vous m'avez fait appeler je suppose qu'il y a une…

- Les tortures étaient variées, mais l'une des préférées consistait à éventrer le prisonnier tout en faisant en sorte qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible éveillé.

Iruka déglutit difficilement.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a plus de sujet pour continuer ces expériences.

Il se tu et observa longuement le brun. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il poursuivit.

- Connais-tu un certain Uzumaki Naruto ?

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit le brun sursauté, s'était à peine perceptible mais la réaction avait été réelle.

- Non pas du tout !

- Hum…

Le vampire s'enfonça dans le siège. Un silence pesant, en ce qui concernait Iruka, s'installa.

- Avez-vous entendu parler des faiblesses des vampires ?

Le brun commençait sérieusement à penser que ce mec était fou. C'était quoi ces questions sans queue ni tête ?

- Je ne parle pas des absurdités, comme le fait de fondre au soleil, de détester l'ail ou de ne pas se voir dans un miroir ! Non, je te parle de nos vrais points faibles.

- Non…

- En fait…

Iruka se demanda si une seul fois il pourrait terminer une de ses phrases ? Kakashi se leva pour venir faire face au brun, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le moment où on l'avait poussé dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est ni notre longévité, ni notre force qui fait de nous des être supérieurs, bien qu'elles y sont pour beaucoup. Mais c'est tout simplement notre aptitude à ne pas s'attacher aux autres.

Il tendit un tas de feuilles reliés vers Iruka qui les prit avant de l'ouvrir. Kakashi s'éloigna et s'assit sur la table, faisant dégringoler une pile de documents dont l'équilibre était instable.

- Uzumaki Naruto, 17 ans, assistant en cuisine, arrivé il y à onze ans, enregistrés en même temps que l'humain Umino Iruka. Et je te laisse deviner par qui !

Les mains tremblantes sur le dossier, il releva la tête fièrement.

- Tout deux on été enregistré par la même personne. Un certain Jiraya. Voila où ça mène d'avoir des liens !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Moi ? Absolument rien. Mais je connais certaines personnes qui seraient très intéressés par un jeune Neko en pleine adolescence. Parfait pour remettre la salle de torture à neuf !

- S'il vous plaît… Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez !

Légèrement incliné Iruka ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement pour que cet Hatake accepte un marché. Tout, il accepterait tout !

- C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Le brun releva prestement la tête, comment ce gars trouvai-ilt le moyen de plaisanter dans une situation pareil ?

- Et puis, tu n'es pas mon genre. A la limite tu aurais été une des ses superbe humaines j'aurais pu y réfléchir...

Iruka fronça les sourcils, le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation le rendait confus. Quand avait-il dit…cPourquoi ce mec… ? Non ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire !

- Mais … !

- Quoi que…

Il s'avança et avant qu'il pu esquiva un mouvement Kakashi lui encercla le visage de ses grandes mains. Le faisant tourner de droite à gauche, il semblait l'examiner.

- Je dois admettre que derrière toute cette crasse, se cache un véritable potentiel... J'y réfléchirais.

- Mais Monsieur…

Kakashi passa le bras derrière sa tête, ils étaient bien trop proche au goût d'Iruka qui vit avec horreur le vampire se pencher vers lui. L'homme aux cheveux argenté frappa trois coup sec sur la porte et le brun se sentit à la fois soulagé et honteux d'avoir penser que…

Elle s'ouvrit et le vampire au brassard suivit de la femme apparurent.

- Nous en avons terminé !

Et avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que se soit, le brun fut tirer vers la sortie.

Seul, Kakashi jubilait. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ce que l'humain lui proposait, mais ça avait tout simplement été trop tentant de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Le trouble et l'incompréhension qu'il avait affiché, lui avait énormément plut. Et c'est avec un large sourire enfoui dans son col roulé, qu'il reprit la lecture de son livre préféré.

Douce : Les chapitres cinq et six sont déjà ecrit, mais étant donné qu'ils sont beaucoup plus…disons violent, je dois encore les modifier. Alors ne vous inquiété pas vous aurez bientôt la suite. Merci pour les commentaires. XD

* * *

Douce : Les chapitres cinq et six sont déjà ecrit, mais étant donné qu'ils sont beaucoup plus…disons violent, je dois encore les modifier. Alors ne vous inquiété pas vous aurez bientôt la suite. Merci pour les commentaires. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

Kawu93 : Tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre, XD Je ne pense pas faire une death fic donc ça tombe bien :D Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Plus qu'un avenir, un destin**

Ce cours l'ennuyait. Même le nom de la matière était barbant « politique, théorie et management des forces armées associées». Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait de savoir les différentes approches militaires qu'avaient choisies les régisseurs lors de la grande guerre ? La journée avait mal commencé alors pourquoi ce serait elle amélioré ? D'abord, Hatake et sa « requête », ensuite la nouvelle de la venue, exceptionnelle, de deux chefs de clan et de son frère. Sasuke survola du regard la classe où plus d'une centaine d'étudiants étaient sagement assis, n'attendant qu'une seul chose, la fin de ce supplice.

Le gars à sa gauche, s'était même permis une petite sieste, le menton dans la paume de sa main, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Un sourire mauvais sur le visage, il donna un coup de pied à la chaise. Le bruit sourd d'un front se fracassant contre une table, suivit d'un râle de douleur, attira les regards qu'il ignora royalement. Ça faisait un bien fou de se défouler.

Neji, observa Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Au moins il y en avait un qui s'amuser, tandis que lui regardait l'homme barbu étaler sa science, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule pensé, sortir au plus vite. Est-ce qu'il croyait réellement qu'un seul d'entre eux retenait ce qu'il disait ? Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir un bouquin et de lire le contenue, le résultat aurait été le même.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il savait exactement ce qui provoquait en lui cet état de nervosité et le cours de « politique, théorie etc.» n'y était pour rien.

Les mots libérateurs furent prononcés et l'ensemble des étudiant se ruèrent vers la sortie. Deux jeunes hommes restèrent cependant à leurs places, attendant que la pièce se vide afin de pouvoir s'en aller en toute tranquillité. Enfin ils se levèrent.

Le dernier cours de la journée avait été le plus long de tous et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils marchaient en direction du réfectoire. Sasuke regardait Neji en biais, feignant l'indifférence.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il vient te voir…

- Je m'en fous… !

- C'est faux. Tu l'attends depuis longtemps déjà.

- Alors, tu penses me comprendre et savoir ce que je veux ? Fait attention Uchiwa, je pourrais croire que tu t'inquiètes.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Alors reste éloigné de mes affaires !

- Alors cesse de m'en parler !

Un court silence s'installa tandis qu'ils progressaient dans les couloirs illuminés par les rayons de soleil rouge orangé en cette fin de journée. Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça, une amitié qui ressemblait plus à un compromis qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de tenir compagnie à l'autre quand ça leurs convenaient, et c'était parfait comme ça. Sasuke soupira.

- Et en ce qui concerne nos petites choses ? Tu en as parlé à Hatake ?

- Je l'ai vu en coup de vent ce matin.

- Et alors ?

- Je lui ai juste dit que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il oubliait ce qu'il avait vu.

Neji connaissait les talents de persuasion de son ami, mais jamais il ne croirait que ce prof totalement cinglé, avait abandonné aussi facilement. De toute façon il s'en foutait, l'important c'était que maintenant il n'y ai plus d'obstacle à sa petite vengeance.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attraper.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Ils finiront bien par réapparaître.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment connue pour ma patiente, alors ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher.

Neji regarda par une des vitres ouvertes en direction des classes.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ?

- Je me disais juste que ce Kiba, préférerait être mort lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui !

- Fait gaffe. S'il te mord tu risques d'attraper la rage.

- Tu peux bien parler avec ton sac à puce.

Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en bois, dont Sasuke poussa l'une d'entre elle et pénétra dans une immense salle surdimensionnée pour le peu de personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Les deux bruns prirent place au sein d'un groupe qui s'était lancé dans un débat qui suscitait des exclamations de joie exagéré.

Seul Shikamaru restait de marbre face à cette agitation. Sakura, leurs racontait comment c'était déroulé la soirée de la veille, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisqu'ils y étaient tous. Ce qu'Ino ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Une troisième fille mangeait en secouant la tête, Tenten, regardait ces deux amies se ridiculisées une fois de plus sur un sujet dénué de sens. Habituée à de telles scènes elle se tut et repris son repas.

Sakura agrippa le bras de Sasuke, lui adressant un sourire lumineux.

- La soirée d'hier était vraiment extraordinaire ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu veux parler de l'exhibition ridicule qui s'est déroulé hier, je ne trouve pas ça stupéfiant.

Sakura leva l'index vers Ino.

- Tu es juste jalouse ma pauvre fille ! Par ce que contrairement à certains, tu ne peux pas te payer le luxe d'avoir un humain domestique !

- Comme si toi tu le pouvais ? Seul les chefs de clan et leurs descendances ont ce droit, idiote !

- C'est vrai que dans l'immédiat tu as raison…

Fixant à nouveau Sasuke avec des yeux brillants, elle émit un petit rire.

- … Mais bientôt cela va changer !

Sasuke se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je n'ai rien à voir dans tes histoires. Fiche-moi la paix !

Ino pouffa en silence, puis s'adressa au deuxième brun taciturne qui mangeait sans mot dire.

- Et toi Neji ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Putain ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ? Il ne demandait rien à personne, merde ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, pourquoi elle perdait encore son temps à lui parler ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Oh rien ! C'était juste de la curiosité…

- Dans ce cas garde-la pour toi !

Neiji détourna le visage, il mangeait sans en avoir vraiment envie. L'entrevue qu'il allait avoir dans quelques heures occupait toute ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur une jeune fille à quelques tables d'eux. Le sourire aux lèvres elle resplendissait de joie, tandis que la mâchoire de Neji se crispait.

« je lui prendrait tout, même ses sourires ».

* * *

Naruto était assis à même le sol, les mains posées de part et d'autre d'un miroir en face de lui, il s'observait. Kiba était sorti, une exception dont Iruka ne se plaindrait pas, car c'était le jour de rationnement. Une fois par mois, les vampires offraient « généreusement » la nourriture dont ils n'avaient plus besoin. En fait ils ne faisaient que se débarrasser de leurs restes. Mais ça valait mieux que rien.

Naruto leva la main vers ses oreilles, puis il se saisie de sa queue. Ses choses inutiles ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis. Il se rappela le regard choqué des vampires posé sur lui. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Il aurait du le savoir, être l'ami d'un vampire était impossible ! Mais sans le comprendre, il avait ressentit quelque chose chez ce Sasuke, qui l'avait captivé. Finalement, peut-être était-il devenu fou ? Il prit un couteau à proximité de sa main libre, puis remonta à la naissance de sa queue. La lame effleura le bas de son dos, il inspira puis expira lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

Le blond sursauta. Dans un geste trop brusque il s'entaille le dos et la douleur le fit grimacer. Iruka se tenait à l'entrée, lui lançant un regard choqué.

- Rien !

- Ne te fout pas de moi !

L'homme s'avança rapidement vers le blond, se baissa et lui saisit le poignée afin de lui faire lâcher l'arme.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul deux minutes ! Tu es devenu fou ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu essayes de te mutiler ? Non, en effet, je ne pige pas !

- Je ne me mutile pas ! Toi aussi tu penses que se serait mieux si j'étais normale !

- Naruto tu es normal !

- Non ! C'est faux !

Iruka soupira et s'assit à son tour en face de Naruto. Le blond resta un long moment sans rien dire.

- Je ne suis pas normal. A quoi ça me serre d'avoir une tel apparence, si je ne peux pas utiliser les capacités dont tu m'as parlé ? Je n'ai pas de force surhumaine, je ne suis pas capable de guérir mes blessures…Je ne peux rien faire.

Lorsqu'il se tu, Iruka était toujours silencieux.

- C'est bon, tu as finis ?

- Arrête, je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi. C'est très bien si tu te sens mieux maintenant, mais ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que ça s'arrangera…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui s'arrange ? On aurait jamais du venir ici, au moins le territoire humain…

- Tu serais mort, et nous aussi par la même occasion !

Le blond détourna les yeux.

- Si ça avait une chance de changer quoi que ce soit, il y a longtemps que je te les aurais coupé. Mais tu es comme ça... Regarde moi…

L'homme attrapa le menton de Naruto et le força à lui faire face.

- …Tu es comme ça, c'est ta nature et tu n'y peux rien ! Tu es têtu, bruyant, imprévisible. Tu es Naruto. Pour moi, tu es tout à fait « normal » ! Et celui qui dit le contraire, tu lui fait sa fête !

Iruka et Naruto se regardèrent un moment, puis enfin le blond lui sourit

- Depuis quand tu fais dans le mélodrame, Iruka ?

Le brun leva un poing vengeur en sa direction.

- C'est ça, fait ton malin mais si je te surprends encore avec ça, c'est moi qui te massacre !

Il pointa le couteau en sa direction au moment où Kiba entrait dans l'abri. Iruka se tourna vers lui en tenant toujours l'arme à la main. Kiba eu un geste de recul.

- Je suis juste sorti pour le rationnement !!

La réaction exagéré de Kiba fit éclater de rire aussi bien Naruto que Iruka.

* * *

- Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Neji fixait l'homme en face de lui, les poings serrés, essayant tant bien que mal de se maîtrisé.

- De tout le clan, vous savez que c'est moi qui devrait avoir cette place plus que quiconque.

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, se leva. Autour de ses hanches, les cinq chênes d'argent se firent entendre, lentement il se dirigea vers la sortie, annonçant par ce geste que la discussion était terminée. Mais Neji ne semblait pas du même avis. Il se redressa à son tour et lui fit face. Leurs yeux translucides se captèrent, remplis de colère pour l'un et de lassitude pour l'autre. On ne pouvait que constater la ressemblance entre les deux hommes.

- Je ne suis venu que pour avoir de tes nouvelles, Neji. En aucun cas pour discuter ma succession.

Hiashi regarda son neveu d'un œil critique.

- Mon oncle…

- Soit conscient de ta place dans notre clan. Seuls, les héritiers directs peuvent prétendre au titre de chef, et tu n'en es pas un. Ma fille…

- Ne pourra pas remplir ce rôle…

- Ma fille, est peut-être moins disposée que toi à gouverner, mais elle est l'héritière de la branche principale, tout comme ses enfants le seront. Un mari digne de ce nom suffira à combler ses lacunes.

Le plus jeune ravala sa rage et s'écarta pour laissé l'ainé passer. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le chef du clan Hyuuga s'immobilisa un moment.

- Son destin est déjà tracé, tout comme le tiens. Tant que tu n'oublieras pas que le but de ton existence est de veiller sur elle, je pardonnerais tes écarts. Mais ne me déçois pas. Ais-je été assez clair ?

C'est d'une voix rempli de frustration que Neji s'adressa à son oncle.

- Parfaitement !

L'instant d'après le jeune vampire se retrouvait seul dans la pièce sombre. La lumière, le bruit, ça lui était insupportable. Rapidement il se précipita à la fenêtre et la ferma rageusement, avant d'envoyer la lampe s'écraser sur le mur d'en face.

- Hyuuga Hinata, soit maudite…

Il s'assit sur l'un des deux fauteuils à proximité. Être digne de cette famille... Toute son enfance n'avait été basé que sur ce principe, mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que malgré tout ce qu'il pourra faire, son statut ne changera jamais.

Des deux mains il se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Quelque chose pour se détendre, n'importe quoi, tout de suite ! C'est dans ces moments là qu'il aurait eu besoin de ce Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke regardait droit devant lui, le regard inexpressif et désabusé. Assis sur un banc en plein air, il profitait du calme et de la fraîcheur de la cour extérieure. Il faisait presque nuit et l'endroit était désert, .

- Mon petit frère est toujours si distant, même seul il ne se détend jamais…

Une grimace étira le coin de ses lèvres avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

- … Pourquoi as-tu toujours cet air sérieux ?

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard similaire au sien. Itachi Uchiwa se tenait à quelques pas de là, tout de noir vêtu et ses chaînes d'or, preuve de son rang, en travers de son torse.

- Pas tes affaires.

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, si ce n'est pas pour me montrer ton amour fraternel ?

- Crois moi, je ne suis pas ici parce que je le veux…

- Quelqu'un t'as poussé à faire une chose contre ta volonté ? Qui est-ce, que je le félicite !

- La ferme enfoiré !

- Tu devrais apprendre la politesse, mon petit frère.

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, il ne comptait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Rien qu'à sa vue, son sang bouillonnait.

- Tiens ! Un responsable de l'école m'as chargé de te remettre cette lettre !

Sasuke lui tendit une enveloppe blanche sans aucun signe distinctif.

- Depuis quand joues-tu les messagers ?

Sans répondre, il plaqua l'enveloppe sur le torse de son frère. Dès que celui-ci la saisie, Sasuke s'éloigna. Cependant une voix derrière lui s'éleva.

- Sasuke, tu es fort mais tu ne sais rien protéger, tu es immortel mais tu ne sais pas vivre. C'est pour ton bien que j'agis de la sorte.

- Garde des conneries pour toi et fous moi la paix.

Puis sans ajouter quoi que se soit, le plus jeune disparut.

* * *

Premier jour de reprise depuis l'incident, Naruto regardait Kiba marcher d'un air faussement détendu sur sa gauche et Iruka sur le qui vive à sa droite.

- Écoutez ! Si quelqu'un vous pose des questions, vous dites que vous étiez malade. Inventez n'importe quoi ! De la fièvre, une intoxication alimentaire, un furoncle mal placé, je m'en fous ! Du moment que vous restez cohérent ! D'accord ?

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent silencieusement. Iruka expira lentement, ils se tenaient debout devant les grandes portes, plus ou moins prêt.

- Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des enfants de votre âge. En deux jours j'ai dû vieillir de dix ans.

Naruto et Kiba firent mine de sourire mais se reprirent instantanément à la vue du regard courroucé d'Iruka.

- Ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout drôle !

Naruto s'éclaircit la voix.

- Iruka tu penses que l'on peut avoir confiance en ce Hatake ?

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Vous restez dans les cuisines et vous vous faites tout petit.

- Ok !

- Oh ! Vous comptez avancer bordel de merde ?

Les trois interpellés se retournèrent pour tomber face à une bande d'une dizaines d'hommes. L'un d'entre eux s'avança.

- Nous on doit aller bosser, alors vous frappez ou vous vous cassez !

Naruto se ressaisit en premier et frappa. Une femme de forte corpulence abaissa une trappe.

- Badge et numéro d'identifiant.

* * *

Toute la journée, Naruto resta enfermé se contentant de laver, frotter et rincer, sans rouspéter. Le chef qui passait de temps en temps, s'était vite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Le gamin ne cessait de courir dans tout les sens d'habitude.

- Eh, petit ! T'es sûr que tu t'es remis de ta grippe ?

Le blond leva un visage souriant.

- Ouaip ! Tout baigne !

Puis il retourna à sa vaisselle. Le chef s'approcha en l'observant.

- Pas avec ça !

Suspendant son geste, Naruto resta interdit pendant que le plus vieux lui saisissait le poignée.

- Si tu laves cette casserole avec ça tu vas me la raillée.

Il poussa légèrement Naruto sur le coté.

- D'abords, tu la fait tremper dans de l'eau chaude pour décoller les restes, et ensuite tu utilises l'éponge en mousse, compris ?

Tout en parlant il remplissait la dite casserole d'eau chaude.

- Oui, chef !

- C'est toi qui est censé m'aider pas le contraire.

- Chef, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Parle toujours !

- En faite ça me tracasse depuis un moment ! Pourquoi vous êtes-là ? Je veux dire… Vous n'êtes pas le seul, il y en a plein qui son trop âgés pour être ici. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? La guerre est finie depuis dix-huit ans, vous avez bien la cinquantaine et je croyais que les prisonniers humains étaient tous des enfants sacrifiés, alors logiquement la moyenne d'âge ici devrait-être …

- Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le laisses penser.

Le chef ferma le jet d'eau et s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main.

- A la fin, certains des humains qui avaient combattus aux côté des vampires, sont restés piégé de ce coté de la muraille. Je fais parti de ceux-là. Nous étions les forces associées, car nous luttions avec les vampires.

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi ! On ne le dirait pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais dans le monde humain j'étais avant tout un cuisinier reconnu. Mon jeune frère et moi faisions les meilleurs ramens de tout le village.

- Vous avez bien dit des ramens ?

L'homme détailla le blond, les poings sur les hanches, il inclina la tête.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Il enleva sa toque et fit demi-tour.

- Viens, j'vais te faire ma spécialité ! Tu vas goûté aux meilleurs ramens de ta vie.

Naruto se dit qu'après ça, il pourrait mourir heureux.

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur, Kiba frappait le sol de ses pieds avec une cadence anxieuse. La journée s'était parfaitement déroulé, aucune questions déplacés, pas de sous-entendu douteux, il pouvait dire sans crainte que personnes ne se doutaient du mensonge. Maintenant, il attendait dans le hall que Naruto et Iruka arrivent pour rentrer en toute sécurité chez eux. Dehors le temps se couvrait et le froid s'installait. De toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux de retourner dans cet enfer qu'était la classe cinq. Mais au moins là-bas, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il avait terminé depuis près d'une heure et son superviseur, un brun trop joyeux à son goût et aux sourcils épais, l'avait félicité pour son sérieux et l'avait permis de sortir en avance. Des pas se firent entendre, il leva les yeux et fut déçu d'apercevoir ses collègues. Il les salua poliment et retourna à sa réflexion. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des deux de toutes la journée et si …

- Kiba !!

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. En voyant les deux arrivés en même temps, un large sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Naruto se mit à courir vers lui, il était presque à sa hauteur lorsque quatre homme sortir de derrière les piliers de marbre gris. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils cachés ?

- Naruto ! Kiba !

L'un des hommes s'avança vers Iruka, et d'un coup de poing le projeta contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment celui-ci.

Il se précipita vers l'homme inconscient, mais un deuxième vampire l'immobilisa en le plaquant contre le sol. Sa mâchoire rencontra sans délicatesse le plancher. Tout était confus, il était vaguement conscient du goût de sang dans sa bouche et son corps était comme paralysé. L'homme à cheval sur son dos lui saisie l'arrière de la tête et frappa de nouveau celle-ci contre le sol. Naruto vit Iruka et Kiba perdre connaissance, leurs visages maculés de sang et leurs corps inertes. Pourquoi restait-il encore immobile ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ainsi, il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. La peur se transforma en rage et il s'élança vers celui qui maintenait toujours Kiba au sol. Le coup de pied qu'il lui asséna l'envoya de l'autre coté du hall. D'où lui venait cette force ? Soudain une douleur sur la nuque le fit s'écrouler.

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

**Cinderella : **J'espère avoir encore beaucoup d'inspiration a revendre, merci pour ta reviews et voici la suite qui met fin au suspens XD Bisous !

**Kawu93 : **Voila la suite une semaine après XD J'espère que tu ne sera pas obligé de tout relire une seconde fois, pour te remettre dans l'histoire ;D Gros bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La dispersion**

- Une dépêche ? A Konoha ?

Deux hommes entrèrent dans une pièce à l'aspect triste et sombre. Le dernier referma la porte.

- Oui maître !

- Qui ?

- Les représentants des clans Uchiwa et Hyuuga !

- Quel en était la raison ?

- Apparemment, ça ne serait qu'une visite de courtoisie.

- Si ce Hatake réussi à entrer en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, mon plan en sera fortement perturber.

Jamais il ne laisserait cela arriver. Ce plan, il l'avait mis en place depuis vingt ans. Le but de toute une vie, ne pouvait pas être mis en danger aussi facilement.

- Fait-le venir !

- Maître, il vient de sortir…

- Alors va le chercher !!!

- Oui maître, bien sûr maître.

Ce monde appartiendra aux vampires, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla, dans une chambre inconnue. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et il se redressa précipitamment. Mauvaise idée ! Il eu l'impression que son crâne était sur le point d'exploser et se replia sur lui-même.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Au fond de la pièce, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, quelqu'un l'observait. Naruto ne dit rien, mais cette voix, il la reconnu instantanément.

- Vous êtes…

- Je suis ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je vois que je suis plus populaire que je ne le pensais !

Le blond était perdu. Malgré que la journée c'était passé à la perfection, en fin de compte ses espoirs étaient réduit à néants. Il survola la pièce du regard. La moitié de celle-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle était sans aucun doute plus grande que l'espace qu'il partageait avec Kiba, Iruka et Jiraya. En pensant à eux, il fut prit d'inquiétude.

- Où suis-je ? Où sont mes amis ?

Son souffle était court et le sang tambourinait à ses tempes, mais ce n'était rien face à la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Le vampire se leva, de lui Naruto ne distinguait qu'une ombre aux gestes lents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours dans l'école.

Le blond se cala contre le montant du lit. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses questions ? Il frissonna de la tête au pied. La tête ? Portant une main à ses oreilles, il se demanda où était passé son bonnet ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ici.

Il ne portait plus les mêmes habits et il était… Propre ? Chassant ces détails de son esprit, il s'adressa au brun.

- Où sont mes amis ? Répondez ! Et qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Tes amis ? Probablement mort .

Sasuke se délectait de toutes les expressions que prenait le blond en face de lui. Du doute à la colère, en passant par la peur. Magnifique !

Il s'avança vers lui. Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra, lorsque le vampire apparut à la lumière de la lampe. Il portait encore son uniforme gris. Celui dans lequel Naruto l'avait rencontré, le même que le jour où sont cauchemar avait commencé.

- Et même s'ils sont vivants, leurs morts ne tarderont plus.

Non c'était impossible, ce n'était pas… Ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Le blond lui fit face. Et comment pouvait-il dire cela d'un ton si détaché ? Comme si leurs morts étaient la chose la plus naturelle et logique au monde. Son regard colérique amusait énormément Sasuke. Bien sûr, tout cela était un mensonge ! Enfin, sûrement, puisque lui-même ne connaissait pas l'état des deux autres et s'en foutait éperdument. Contrairement à Neji, la souffrance physique ne l'intéressait guère. Voir quelqu'un sombrer peu à peu dans la dépression, le voir s'évanouir dans une douleur indicible, c'était cela que Sasuke préférait. Et selon lui, il avait choisi le meilleur sujet. Le blond attrapa la chemise du vampire.

- Dites-le moi !

Tiens... Une nouvelle expression ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des reproches ?

Vraiment c'était de plus en plus intéressant.

- Dites-moi où ils sont, ou…

- Ou quoi ?

Il saisi la main de Naruto et lui fit lâcher prise.

- Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré …

Il resserra son emprise sur le poignet.

- Aaah… !

- Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour des gens que tu ne reverras sans doute jamais, regarde ta propre situation.

Tirant sur le bras de Naruto, Sasuke le força à se redresser un peu plus. Se rapprochant de son visage, ses lèvres arrêtèrent leur course près de l'oreille du blond.

- Dorénavant, tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, dont le souffle chaud se déposa sur le cou du blond. Cela le fit frissonner.

- Pourquoi faite vous ça ?

Quelle question stupide ! Pour passer le temps bien sûr ! Comme si il existait une autre raison d'être intéressé par cet idiot ?

- Parce que je suis un vampire. Tu vois autre chose ?

Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres ouvertes et les yeux bleus qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larme, Sasuke observait cela avec envie.

La souffrance lui allait parfaitement.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Naruto n'éclata pas en sanglots. Il détourna la tête et concentra son attention sur un point inexistant.

Il était vraiment têtu ! Même pas capable de pleurer ! Il lâcha la main du blond et recula de quelque pas.

- A partir de maintenant, tu vivras dans la classe une, n'est ce pas merveilleux ?

- Vous êtes le pire enfoiré que je n'ai jamais rencontré !!

- Ce n'est pas une façon de remercier sont bienfaiteur.

Sasuke croisa les bras.

- Et moi qui pensais pouvoir intervenir en faveur de tes « amis ».

L'intérêt de Naruto fut piquer au vif.

- Vous feriez ça ?

Le blond sentait qu'il y aurait un prix à payer, mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de revoir sa famille.

- Tout dépendra de toi… Approche.

Sans en saisir la raison, Naruto fut obligé de descendre du lit sur lequel, jusqu'à présent il était assit. Pied nu sur le sol froid, il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche, trois fois trop grande pour lui. Sa queue, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être libre, le gêna. Il la ramena devant lui, la serrant fortement contre lui et se plaça devant Sasuke. Le vampire était un peu plus grand que lui et Naruto regardait les alentour, afin d'éviter de lui faire face.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Sasuke attrapa le visage du blond et le ramena vers lui.

- Tu les reverras sans doute, … Si tu me laisse te goûter...

* * *

Il avait froid, ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Après quelques instants, il réussit tout de même à les ouvrirent. L'endroit était sombre et silencieux. Étendu sur le sol humide, Kiba cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Doucement il essaya de se relever, manquant de trébucher il se rattrapa. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois tentant de calmer la douleur de ses tempes, et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

Soudain il bascula et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, se réceptionnant sur son épaule, un cri de douleur résonna.

D'un geste lent, il glissa une main vers sa cheville et ses doigts rencontrèrent un métal froid. Pourquoi était-il attaché ? La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette en contre jour lui fit face.

- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu l'endroit ? Les sous-sols de l'école sont-il à ton goût ?

En reconnaissant Neji Hyuuga, Kiba senti sont cœur s'emballer. Le vampire s'avança, tandis que le brun s'asseyait. Neji resta muet, contemplant la scène avec satisfaction.

- Être à mes pieds te va plutôt bien !

- Connard !

Immédiatement, Kiba reçu un coup de pied en plein visage. S'étalant de nouveau sur le sol, il fut pris d'une quinte de tout. Le vampire eu un rictus de dégout.

- Et c'est ça qui ose tomber amoureux d'une Hyuuga ?

Le jeune homme enrageait de ne pouvoir se défendre.

- Si tu veux vivre plus longtemps, commence par apprendre les bonnes manières.

Il se pencha un peu en avant et observa ses pieds.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait ? Tu sais combien ces chaussures m'ont coûté ? Maintenant elles sont tachées de sang.

Le vampire, sentait tout son corps trembler d'excitation. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour se décharger de toute sa frustration.

Pauvre petite chose fragile. La brisé était un jeu facile. Restait à savoir si elle survivrait ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit en face de la masse recroquevillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ma cousine ?

Kiba regarda le jeune vampire repousser sa longue chevelure en arrière, un sourire narquois posé sur les lèvres.

- Elle… Elle est tout le contraire de vous…

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés.

Soudain le brun empoigna la chemise de Neji qui le repoussa violemment. Kiba s'écroula et frottant délicatement l'épaule douloureuse sur laquelle il était tombé une deuxième fois, en essayant de contenir un cri de douleur .

De sa poche, Neji sortit un mouchoir dont il se servi pour essuyer sa veste là où le jeune humain avait posé ses mains, pour ensuite le jetait au loin.

- Dégoûtant !

Il tendit une main vers le jeune brun au sol.

- Ça fait mal ?

Appuyant sur l'épaule blessée, il observa Kiba défiguré par la douleur.

- Apparemment oui…

Il se relava et s'étira langoureusement, puis fit demi-tour. Kiba était toujours prostré

- J'espère que tu aimes cet endroit, parce qu'avec ton attitude tu risques d'y passer beaucoup de temps. Je te conseil d'obéir à mes exigences.

Il s'immobilisa et lui jeta un regard de supériorité.

- La première, à partir de maintenant tu devras m'appeler « maître Hyuuga ».

- Maître Hyuuga ?

- Parfaitement.

Kiba senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Jamais !

- Ça n'aurait pas été amusant si tu avais accepté aussi facilement de toute façon.

Puis d'un pas assuré il s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le son des verrous qui s'enclenchaient fit paniqué Kiba.

- Laissez-moi sortir !! Où sont mes amis ?! Naruto !! Iruka !!

Reprenant son souffle, le brun resta figé un moment. Ça ne servait à rien. Pour y avoir travaillé étant enfant, il savait que jamais personnes n'y descendait la nuit tombé. Mais surtout, jamais il n'était descendu jusqu'ici. Il ramena ses mains sur son visage.

- Salaud…

* * *

- Laissez-moi passer !

- Et où irais-tu ?

- Je vais les retrouver…

- Impossible !

- Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, au moins dégagez de mon chemin !

Kakashi soupira, exténué par l'entêtement de l'humain. Il se tenait devant la porte depuis un quart d'heure, s'évertuant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à dissuader Iruka de sortir. Les appartements du responsable étaient décorés sobrement, tout le contraire du personnage qui habitait les lieux.

Iruka avait repris conscience quelque instant plus tôt. Et depuis, c'était déclaré un duel sans merci entre l'humain et le vampire. Le premier qui céderait aurait perdu. Le jeune humain sur ses gardes, que Kakashi avait rencontré précédemment, avait fait place à une vrai boule de nerf. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais cette race.

- Vous aviez promis de …

Kakashi leva un index.

- Nuance, je n'ai rien promis. J'ai dis que je ferais ce que je pourrais, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

- En les laissant les capturer ? Pire encore, en les aidant… ?

- Les aider ?

Iruka tremblait de tout son être, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour idiot.

- Vous allez me dire que ce ne sont pas vos hommes que j'ai vu dans le hall ? Je les ai parfaitement reconnus…

- Tu es plus observateur que ce que je croyais.

Iruka ne pu retenir son poing, il allait lui faire perdre cet air joyeux.

- Espèce de menteur…

Esquivant sans difficulté la main qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, Kakashi la saisie.

- Ce que j'ai fait était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde…

- Comment ça pourrait être dans notre intérêt ?

Hatake ne pouvait pas expliquer, qu'en échange, Sasuke Uchiwa lui avait rendu un service inestimable.

- Vous nous avez trahi !!

- J'ai fais en sorte que vous restiez en vie … Et pourquoi je continue à parler ?

Celui aux cheveux argenté se baissa et souleva Iruka sans aucun effort. Celui-ci se retrouvant en travers des épaules du vampire, commença à protester. Iruka était furieux d'être traité comme un vulgaire sac de farine et ce visage dont il ne pouvait voir la totalité l'énervait encore d'avantage.

- Mais lâchez-moi !

- Tu es vivant alors que demandes-tu de plus ?

- Vous pensez que je pourrais continuer à vivre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ? Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je…

- Tais-toi et écoute !!

Arriver près du large fauteuil, Kakashi y déposa son fardeau.

- Même si tu le voulais, c'est trop tard !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer si facilement, il ne te reste qu'une solution.

L'air sérieux qu'il abordait, fit redouter le pire à Iruka.

- Quel est cette solution ?

- Tu dois m'épouser…

Iruka ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués.

- Vous… Vous…Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Je veux dire… Attendez ! Les vampires font se genre de chose avec quelqu'un du même sexe ?

Le sérieux de Kakashi laissa la place à un regard moqueur.

- C'était une blague !

Un fou. Ça vie était entre les mais d'un fou. Iruka laissa sa tête glisser en arrière.

- Par contre si tu restes avec moi….

Le brun releva la tête et fixa Kakashi pendant un moment.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Hatake, mais je rentre chez moi !

L'humain fit mine de se redresser, mais fut plaqué contre le fauteuil par une main puissante.

- Je pense que l'on s'est mal compris…. Tu restes avec moi !

Cette fois-ci, le vampire ne semblait pas plaisanter.

* * *

Le regard ancré à celui de Sasuke, Naruto tentait de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Me goûter ?

- Oui, juste là...

Sasuke fit descendre sa main sur le cou du blond, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Bien sûr, même sans son accord Sasuke aurait pu arriver à ses fins, mais c'était beaucoup plus drôle de le voir se plier à ses quatre volontés.

Naruto déglutit difficilement.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mordre.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit de mordre les « humains ».

Il regarda explicitement les oreilles de Naruto.

- Et tu n'en es pas vraiment un. Franchement, tu penses vraiment que cette loi est respectée ?

Il détestait le fait que ce vampire est raison, mais c'était la réalité.

- Si je le fais, je pourrais les revoir ?

- Peut-être bien, si j'arrive à interférer.

Le blond sembla hésiter, le regard méfiant qu'il adressait à Sasuke en était la preuve. Puis il fini par pencher la tête sur le côté.

- D'accord !

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

- Mais si vous me mentez, je vous le ferais payer cher !

Sasuke eu un petit sourire, puis posant ses mains sur les épaules du blond il se pencha vers la peau tanné, qui semblait l'invité. Naruto perçu la fragrance d'un parfum entêtant. Masculin et envoûtant, tout comme la personne qui le portait.

Le souffle chaud du vampire le fit frissonner de peur et d'appréhension. Sasuke avait les yeux rivé sur ce cou qui lui appartenait désormais. Il passa sa langue à l'endroit où une veine paraissait. Le blond sursauta légèrement. Qu'attendait-il exactement ?

Enfin, Sasuke écarta les dents et referma celles-ci, ainsi que ses lèvres, sur la chair tant convoité. Naruto émit une plainte, mais la douleur disparut rapidement. Il était comme anesthésié et il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Sasuke resserra son emprise sur les épaules du blond, dont le souffle devenait de plus en plus court.

Jamais le vampire n'avait eu de telles sensations Son corps entier semblait en ébullition, une chaleur inconnue envahissait son être. Ce sang était comme un aphrodisiaque, doux et ensorcelant. Son cœur s'emballa, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Naruto sentit ses jambes défaillir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sa volonté le quittait, son cœur s'accélérait tantôt pour ensuite ralentir soudainement Sa vue devenait flou, sa voix n'était que murmure et au moment où il allait s'effondrer, quelqu'un lui enserra la taille tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

Il se sentit enlacer, plaqué contre un torse mais il n'eut pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de se défendre. Il ferma les yeux et peu à peu les sensations s'atténuèrent.

Lorsque Sasuke se rendit compte que le blond avait perdu connaissance, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là pour l'instant. Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il perde une proie de cette qualité. Avec regret il s'écarta du cou de Naruto, sur lequel une goutte de sang avait tracé son chemin, se répandant sur la clavicule et disparaissant sous la chemise à présent taché. Il serrait toujours le corps inerte du blond, dont les bras se balançaient mollement de chaque cotés. Peu à peu il reprit un souffle régulier. S'avançant à la hauteur du lit, il y déposa Naruto. Croisant les bras, il observa le blond.

- Tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances, … Je pense que tu mérites au moins une récompense.

* * *

Coucou merci encore pour vos commentaire, dites moi si ce chapitre vous plait ? Bisous


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

**Yuki180 :** Merci pour tes encouragements. :D

**Lectrice : **Désolé pour le surplus de suspense ^^ De plus ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce chap, sorry !

**Ninie : **Voila la suite pour subvenir à tes besoins préssentes ! ^^

**Narou19 :** Désolé ! Je t'ai fait attendre deux long et interminable mois !

**Mitsuki-chan :** Voici le résultat de ton boustage expresse ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Etre docile, être rebelle ou rester calme**

Dans les couloirs de l'académie deux ombres se suivaient. L'une progressait d'une démarche furieuse, l'autre essayait avec difficultés de lui emboiter le pas. Les rayons de soleil qui pénétrait dans la bâtisse en cette matinée d'Octobre,

- Tu vas te calmer oui ou non ?

- Non !

- Bordel, Sakura arête !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa puis se retourna vers son « amie-rival » de toujours. Dans ses yeux vers brillait une lueur étrange que la seconde jeune fille ne su reconnaitre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est que tu me veux encore Ino ?

La blonde croisa les bras devant sa poitrine opulente avant d'adopter une pause nonchalante et d'hausser un sourcil sceptique.

- Tu peux me dire ou tu vas ?

- Je dois le voir…

- Tu compte faire quoi ? Défoncer la porte de sa chambre à coup de talon haut ?

Sakura s'approcha de la blonde, le poing à demi-lever dans un geste menaçant.

- On est peut être « amies » ou ce que tu veux, mais je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !

- Qui se fou de la gueule du monde ici ?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose, lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?

- Toi, dis-moi ! Tu attends quoi de Sasuke ?

- Ce mec,… Ça fait deux semaines qu'il m'évite pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec « Monsieur Hyuuga ». Tu trouve que c'est normal ?

Imperceptiblement, le regard de la blonde se radoucis.

- Que tu lui parle ou non, ça ne changera rien !

- Je suis sa fiancée ! Il m'écoutera et reviendra en classe !

- Tu es Sakura ! Il t'enverra te faire foutre !

La blonde ramena sa longue chevelure devant elle et se mit à entortillé une mèche entre ses doigts en observant distraitement par la fenêtre.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Sasuke n'est jamais malade ! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il sèche les cours et surement pas la dernière.

Délaissant le paysage, les yeux d'Ino glissèrent vers le visage de Sakura. Celle-ci la foudroyait littéralement du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Le ton presque inaudible perturba la blonde.

- Depuis toujours j'essaye d'attirer son attention. Maintenant que nos clan on arrangé notre mariage, mon souhait est sur le point d'être réalisé.

- Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas comprendre dans ça ?

- Sasuke ne m'aime pas !!

Ino écarquilla les yeux ! C'était quoi ce revirement de situation ? Depuis quand Sakura montrait-elle autre chose que du m'épris et de la suffisance ?

- Je le sais…Il ne m'aime pas, pourtant j'ai toujours cherché à être proche de lui, malgré le fait qu'il m'ignore j'ai voulu être avec lui, mais ça ne marche pas. A cause de cela j'ai peur. Tous les jours. Toutes les heures. Parce que si je ne suis pas près de lui, il ne pense pas à moi et s'il ne me voit pas, il oubli que j'existe.

- Sakura ?

La jeune blonde regardait l'autre jeune fille d'un air choqué. Sakura, la tête baissée et les poings serrés, révélait ce que jamais elle n'aurait osé dire dans d'autres circonstances.

- Alors je dois être avec lui, pour qu'il se rappelle que je sui là et qu'il se souvienne que je suis sa fiancée !

Ino accueilli chacun des mots de son amie en silence. La laissant déversé sa frustration à volonté. Lorsque celle-ci se tu, la blonde avança lentement et tendis une main vers la tête encore baissé. Son geste n'atteint jamais son but, car après s'être ressaisit, Sakura s'éloigna et retrouva son expression méprisable que tout le monde lui connaissait. Elle regardait Ino de biais, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Ne me prend pas en pitié, j'atteindrai mon but. Sasuke sera à moi !

Le ton était implacable et la blonde eu un frisson en rencontrant les yeux menaçant de Sakura. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se détourna et parti en revenant sur ses pas.

- Bon, j'ai faim ! Ino, allons déjeuner !

La jeune blonde se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette scène. C'était vraiment trop surréaliste. Sakura qui se montre aussi faible ? Ino fronça les sourcils, et pourquoi perdait t'elle son temps à essayer de la réconforter ? D'un pas hésitant la jeune fille emboita ceux colérique de Sakura.

* * *

Dans un réfectoire spacieux ou seule une dizaine de personne déjeunais, Naruto s'efforçais de manger, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la classe une, deux semaines s'était écoulées, quatorze jours pendant lesquels son esprit avait élaboré nombre de scénario pour s'échapper d'ici. Des images de Kiba et d'Iruka envahissaient sans cesse son esprit. Sans parler de Jiraya, qu'avait-il fait lorsqu'il n'avait trouvé personne en rentrant ? Uchiha Sasuke n'avais plus réapparu dans la classe une depuis son arrivée, laissant derrière lui un sentiment de frustration et de rage contenue. En plus de tout cela, Sasuke lui avait pris une chose de grande importance. Son pendentif. Le dernier objet que sa mère lui avait laissé avant sa mort, était aujourd'hui entre les mains du vampire.

- Ton maître ne s'est toujours pas montré ?

Il leva un regard surpris, pour découvrir une jeune fille d'environs son âge dont les joues étaient tatoués de deux larmes blanches. La jeune fille dont les cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur la table y était accoudé le menton dans les mains. Il resta interdit puis replongea la tête dans son assiette.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'appartiens à personne, Saza !

La jeune fille le regarda un sourcil levé.

- Tout le monde dit cela en arrivant !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui illumina sont visage d'un rond presque parfait. Ce qui la fit rajeunir de dix ans. A n'en pas douter elle était vraiment mignonne.

La jeune fille se releva en s'étirant d'un geste vif, faisant virevolter son yukata fleurie. Au loin Naruto remarqua une jeune femme plus âgé se diriger vers eux. Dans une tunique bleu nuit, qui faisait ressortir ses grand yeux de couleur identique, la femme se déplaçais avec grâce. Grande élancé les cheveux retenu en queue de cheval, les joues également tatoué de deux rond bleu, elle était magnifique. Naruto reconnu Anna la gardienne de la classe une.

- Sazano, tu attire trop l'attention !

Aussitôt Saza se renferma et s'assis tranquillement. Mais ne pu s'empêché de ruminer dans sa barbe. Puis se tourna vers la plus âgé.

- S'il te plaît Anna, je t'ai dit de m'appeler simplement Saza !

Prenant place au côté de Naruto, Anna n'accorda qu'un simple regard à la jeune fille. D'une voix douce elle s'adressa au blond.

- Excuse là ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'homme ici. En générale les chefs de clan choisissent de jeunes et jolies filles.

Naruto ne pu que sourire. Du fait d'un caprice, il se retrouvait séparé de sa famille, pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas jeté son dévolue sur une « jeune et jolie fille » ? Il se reprit brusquement, se frappant mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Pourquoi une autre personne que lui mériterait de subir son sort ? De plus il connaissait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle le brun l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Et pour la énième fois depuis sa naissance il maudit ce qu'il était.

Observant de nouveau les deux jeunes femmes, Naruto se demanda depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici ? Probablement depuis des années. Une autre question, qui le tourmentait depuis un moment lui revint à l'esprit, il se décida donc à la poser.

- Dites moi, pourquoi tout le monde ici est tatoué sur le visage ?

Saza pointa un doigt en direction de sa joue gauche en souriant.

- C'est notre marque d'appartenance !

Anna leva légèrement la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps est tu ici ?

Ne comprenant pas le sens de cette question le blond y répondu tout naturellement.

- Aujourd'hui ça fait deux semaines, pourquoi ?

D'un naturel calme Anna laissait rarement transparaître ses émotions, mais cela n'empêcha pas à Naruto de déceler une certaine inquiétude.

- Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui.

- Pardon… ?

Avant qu'il ne put demander une quelconque explication une voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce à travers les hauts parleurs.

- Naruto Uzumaki, chambre neuf, dois quitter les pièces communes et se rendre dans ses parties privée et cela sans délais.

Naruto soupira et déposa ses couverts, ne remarquant pas les regards désolé des deux jeunes femmes il se leva. Le blond se demandait vraiment ce qu'on lui voulait encore.

......

Dans le couloir ponctué de porte similaire, Naruto avançait angoissé et impatient à la fois. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et se figea en rencontrant le regard de glace d'un homme assis sur son lit.

- Heureux de me revoir ?

C'est avec un regard rempli de colère que Naruto fixa Sasuke. Ce qui au grand étonnement du blond accentua le sourire du brun.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je dirais !

Visiblement amusé Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de lui les mains obstinément plongé dans ses poches. Il Portait toujours l'uniforme de l'académie et Naruto se traita une nouvelle fois d'imbécile en repensant à leurs premières rencontres.

- Tu ne semble pas avoir appris la leçon. Pourtant la dernière fois…

- Rendez le moi ! Rendez le moi tout de suite !

Le ton était bas mais restait implacable, Sasuke ne sembla pas faire attention à la demande du blond et sortant ses mains de ses poches, il ramena un objet à auteur de son visage afin de le détailler.

- Tu parle de ceci ?

Naruto fit un pas en reconnaissant le bijou, mais fut stopper par la présence du vampire.

- Une aussi belle pièce ne convient pas à un simple animal domestique.

Sasuke qui admirait le médaillon graver de motif inconnu, haussa un sourcil suspect. Les humains avaient une prédisposition ridicule pour s'attacher à des choses futiles. Cet objet, aussi unique soit-il, ne restait à ses yeux qu'une babiole sans utilité, il fallait croire que ce neko avait passé trop de temps en compagnie des humains car il accordait une importance particulière à ce médaillon. Ces espèces étaient vraiment pathétiques.

Le déposant au creux de sa main il entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Le sang de Naruto lui frappait douloureusement les tempes et c'est dans un mouvement irréfléchi que le jeune blond se précipita dans sa direction.

- Je vous interdis… !

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, lorsque Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, il fit juste un pas sur le côté et s'emparant du bras droit du blond le ramena en arrière. Naruto reteint un gémissement avant de se sentit jeté sur le lit. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés à cause du choc, il se retourna aussitôt. Sasuke le dominait de toute sa hauteur, et Naruto fonça les sourcils lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui. Les cheveux bruns se répandirent sur les yeux sombres, comme animé par une volonté propre.

Après s'être perdu quelques seconde dans sa contemplation, Naruto repris ses esprits.

Sasuke se délectait du regard à la fois de défie et apeuré que le blond lui adressait. Se lasserais t-il un jour de ce jeux ? Il lui semblait que non, et que ces yeux bleus ne cesseraient jamais de le divertir.

- A l'origine j'étais venue pour te récompenser du moment que j'ai passé la dernière fois.

A l'évocation de la nuit ou Sasuke l'avait enlacé, les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du blond. Et comme à chaque fois, la culpabilité de s'être laissé faire par le vampire refit surface. Cette culpabilité Naruto l'accueillais volontiers, cela lui permettais d'effacer tout les autres sensations qui hantais encore ses rêves.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

Le blond ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de répondre, il devra se contenter de ce silence lourd de reproche.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ta récompense ?

De nouveau, le blond se tut et se perdit dans l'observation d'un point inexistant. Son torse se soulevait dans des soubresauts, du à sa respiration difficile. Sasuke ne se formalisa pas d'une telle réaction, de son point de vue le blond se plierait de gré ou de force à sa volonté, et pour cela il avait les armes nécessaires.

- Ce Kiba devra attendre encore un peut avant de te voir, alors.

Tellement prévisible, à la seule allusion de l'humain les yeux qui fuyait son regard s'était plongé dans les siens, rempli de ce qu'il aurait appelé… de l'espoir.

- Kiba ? Où…Où est-il ?

Sasuke se redressa satisfait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il entrevoyait une nouvelle opportunité.

- Je ne suis pas si généreux que ça, il va te falloir choisir. Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi ?

Il fit une pause pour montrer le pendentif, puis repris.

- Que désires-tu le plus ? Revoir l'humains ou…. Récupéré ceci ?

Naruto eu l'impression que ses membres était devenu aussi lourd que du plomb.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Est-ce que je donne l'impression de plaisanter ?

De part et d'autre de ses jambes les doigts du blond se resserrèrent sur le drap. Le dernier présent de sa mère disparut, ou le visage de son ami, de son frère. Pouvait-il vraiment faire un choix ? C'était le symbole d'un bonheur révolu, que sa mère lui avait donné. La preuve qu'elle avait bien existé.

Sasuke soupira d'un air exaspéré, alors qu'intérieurement il s'amusait de cette vue. Jusqu'ou irait-il pour ce bijou ? Face à la cupidité les liens, comme l'amitié ou même, ceux de sang, étaient vite brisé chez les humains, et il n'en doutait pas, Naruto ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

- Kiba…

Le blond se redressa, affichant une détermination sans faille.

- Je veux voir Kiba !

Sasuke fonça les sourcils et observa un moment le blond en face de lui. Bien que n'ayant plus ses affreux vêtements miteux, sa morphologie limitait les choix vestimentaires. Il portait toujours des habits large mais d'un gout plus luxueux, ses cheveux ne semblait pas vouloir se discipliné mais était cependant rassemblé sous un bandeau ainsi qu'un bonnet beaucoup plus distinguée que l'ancien chiffon qui lui ornait la tête.

L'image que Naruto donnait, laissait peut être l'impression de quelqu'un peu sur de soit mais, Sasuke venait de le comprendre, ce n'était qu'en apparence. Il fit demi-tour un peu énervé sans vraiment en connaitre la raison. Lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

- Seule une personne sans coeur…

* * *

- … peut faire cela !

Un cœur ? A part le fait de le maintenir en vie Neji ne voyait vraiment pas une autre utilité à cet organe. Confortablement installé de l'autre côté d'une cellule le vampire observait sa victime, qui essayait vainement de se libérer de ses chaines. Avait' il un cerveau ? Même un animal sait quand abandonnée et fuir, apparemment cet abruti ne possédait aucun instinct de survis. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait transporter par ses propres hommes dans cette geôle, pour des questions de discrétion évidente, l'humain se débattait corps et âme pour se libérer. Les poignés sanguinolent et son épaule déboitée n'y changeaient rien, à croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du ridicule de sa situation.

- J'en ai un et il fonctionne parfaitement.

Le vampire se tapota le torse à l'emplacement de son cœur et afficha un air supérieur que Kiba connaissait par cœur. En tout, Neji était venue 13 fois depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans les sous-sols de l'académie. S'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait à le rabaisser et l'humilier. Mais l'humain ne semblait pas vouloir se soumettre, bien sur ça lui était arrivée de penser, que tous ce qu'il avait à faire était de prononcer un mot. Après tout, ce n'était que deux pauvres et malheureux mots qui n'auraient eu aucune valeurs à ses yeux, mais aussitôt il se reprenait. Toutes ces années de souffrance pendant lesquelles il n'avait ne serait-ce pensé aller à l'encontre des lois de ce monde, et qu'avait-il obtenue à la fin ? Mépris et maltraitance.

Peut être cela lui couterait la vie, mais tant qu'il gardait sa dignité, les vampires n'auront pas totalement gagné, tant qu'il gardait sa fierté, il resterait un humain à part entier.

La pièce ou ils se trouvaient maintenant lui était inconnu, mais l'atmosphère et l'hygiène y était bien meilleur que celle d'avant. Le froid y était moins présent mais malgré tout celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à s'insinuer entre les haillons qui avaient autrefois formé son uniforme de travaille.

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore t'obstiner ? Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais tu risque de te vider de ton sang avant de te libéré de ces liens.

Le vampire se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise un pied sur le sol l'autre appuyant par poussé régulière contre le pied d'une table.

Kiba ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tordre dans tout les sens possible et imaginable les liens qui lui tailladaient les mains. La faim lui tordait l'estomac tandis que la soif lui craquelait les lèvres. C'était le prix qu'il devait payer pour ne pas s'être plié aux quatre volontés du tyran qui le fixait d'un regard satisfait. A genou, maintenu contre le mur, les bras écarté et attaché, l'humain déployait des forces insoupçonnées uniquement pour garder sa tête droite.

- Tu devrais t'inquiéter…

Neji se leva et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Tu n'es peut être pas un humain de premier choix, mais tu sais surement que la vue du sang chez les vampires à un effet désagréable pour les humains.

Kiba se figea, arrêtant instantanément de respirer.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer de boire mon sang…

- Moi ? Boire ton sang ?

Le vampire afficha un regard dégouté.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. Tu crois vraiment que j'oserais mordre un déchet tel que toi ?... Mais hommes se chargerons de ton corps, bien que ce serait également une corvée pour eux.

La mâchoire de l'humain se crispa, mais il se reteint de dire quoique ce soit. Neji fonça les sourcils, pourquoi l'humain ne répondait 'il pas ? Il détailla le corps affaibli de sa victime, puis se détournant il alla frapper à la porte. Ne la voyant pas, Kiba ne put qu'entendre, la voix de Neji.

- Une douche, pour notre invité.

…….

Soudainement pris par une quinte de toux Kiba senti son corps entier victime de tremblement incontrôlable. L'eau que deux garde lui jetaient dessus, brouillait d'avantage sa vue et bientôt il ne fut plus capable de comprendre, ou même de entendre ce que Neji disait.

A l'écart de la scène celui-ci laissait par moment échapper un petit rire moqueur. Cet humain ne pouvait même plus maintenir sa tête relevé et pourtant il continuait de le défier. Il prit le temps de détailler sa victime, Trempé et grelottant de tout son être, la pauvre chose gesticulait par petit geste faible en poussant des gémissements qui devait surement être des insultes incompréhensibles. Il observa le visage ainsi que les cheveux où ruisselaient de petites gouttelettes. Un moment les yeux vitreux de l'humain s'attardèrent à le fixer avant que sont corps ne succombe enfin à tout ces mauvais traitements et que ces dernières forces ne l'abandonnent.

- Ça suffit !

Aussitôt les deux sous fifres s'immobilisèrent dans leurs dernières actions.

- Laissez nous !

Sans attendre leurs restent ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, un d'entre eux s'attarda dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa voix monocorde s'éleva derrière Neji.

- Jeunes maître, une convocation de votre oncle nous à été adressé plus tôt.

Le brun ne dit rien et s'approcha de celui encore attaché au mur.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Ce soir, jeune maître.

Du bout du pied Neji apuya légèrement sur la cuisse de l'humain, apparemment il était vraiment inconscient. Le vampire s'agenouilla faisant attention de relevé sa veste d'uniforme, pour évité qu'elle ne soit mouillé.

Il pencha la tête et regarda Kiba plus attentivement.

- Très bien. Vous arrangerez son transfert et ensuite vous pourrez quitter l'académie. Mais n'oubliez pas, soyez loyaux.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient rester discrets sur ce qui se passait ici. Il n'aurait pas de problèmes si son clan venait à apprendre ce qu'il faisait subir à un humain, mais plutôt, parce que l'utilisation de ces salles était interdites par les chartes d'entente entre humain et vampire. Bien sur ce ne serait pas la première règle enfreinte depuis la mise en place de cette charte, mais tout de même, le mieux serait que le conseil ne vienne pas à l'apprendre.

- Entendu.

La porte se referma et le silence s'installa, Neji observait sa proie avec des yeux persans.

- Haïs moi autant que tu le peux, cela me donne d'avantage envie de te briser.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- … Alors continue comme ça.

……….

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps Kiba sentais une chaleur réconfortante envahir son être. Il se sentait enveloppé dans un confort apaisant, devait' il réellement se réveiller, ne pouvait' il pas simplement rester dans cet état de semi conscience et oublié tout jusqu'à sa propre existence ? Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos et c'est avec peine qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

- Qui t'à permis de dormir ?

Face contre terre, il était encore bien trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'espéré se relever. Kiba se contenta donc de regarder d'un air furieux son tortionnaire tout en essayant de garder l'esprit clair.

- Je n'ai plus de garde, j'ai donc été obligé de te transférer dans un endroit plus approprié ou je pourrais t'avoir sous la main…

Kiba risqua un regard autour de lui et fut frapper par le lux de l'endroit. Loin des cachots et des sous sol, ou pouvait' il bien se trouver maintenant ? Il remarqua également qu'il ne portait plus ses anciens vêtements et que quelqu'un avait également pris soin de le laver. Il fonca les sourcils.

- … Mais ne te fait pas d'idée, ton calvaire ne fait que commencer.

- Vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi !

Le vampire alla s'installer sur le lit, délaissant le jeune humain sur le sol.

- C'est ce que l'on verra.

- C'est… C'est déjà tout vu !

Au prix d'un effort sur humain, le brun réussi à s'adosser au mur, son épaule était encore douloureuse, et ses poignées ne semblaient pas cicatriser, mais tout cela restait secondaire. Il n'était plus limité dans ces mouvements, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin alors à quoi cela aurait' il servit de l'attacher.

* * *

Enfin ! Le chapitre sept c'est pas trop tôt ! (Agis comme si elle n'était pas la raison du retard) ^^

Excusez moi pour cette longue attente mais, pour raison de "Putain d'exams de xxxxx qui commence la semaine prochaine", je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Rassurez vous après le 12 juin, je suis toute à vous. Et bientôt (j'entend par la, la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, je vous promet un OS) Bisous et merci de me lire ! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

**Lola :** L'épilogue ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais voila tout de même la suite ! Bisous et merci de commenter !

**Lectrice :** Ah, ba maintenant je n'ai plus l'excuse des exams, pour me protégé ^^ Ce n'est pas grave vous le valez bien (non ce n'est pas un remake de Loréal) Bisous et merci !

**Li-san :** Tu as adoré ? Voilà la suite ^^ Merci !

**Sham :** Pour répondre à ta question, Oh que oui, il y aura un Neji/Kiba ! J'adore ce couple. Merci pour ta reviews et à bientôt !

**Kawu93 :** Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà la suite ! ^^

**Koalamanga :** Merci pour de ton soutient concernant mes examens et j'ai le plaisir de poster la suite pour satisfaire ta curiosité !

**Naru19 :** Bon, tu n'aura pas de lemon, mais voici tout de même la suite et un lime ! ça te vas ?

**Mira nara :** Le chantage c'est pas jolie jolie hein ! Mais bon, je te pardonne parceque tu poste régulièrement la suite de ta fic, TOI ! ^^ Bisous

**Yuu-chan :** Je suis très heureuse de voir que l'ensemble de ce que j'ecris te plais, et j'espère que ça continuera comme cela ! Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Être docile, être rebelle ou rester calme (suite)**

Fermant les yeux, Neji fit craquer les articulations de son cou. Bien que s'étant trouver un passe-temps plus qu'agréable, il n'avait pas pu se soustraire « de nouveau » aux études et classe de la matinée. Trop d'absences ne feraient qu'attirer une curiosité indésirable sur sa petite personne. Encore un avantage dont Sasuke, en tant que chef ou devrait-il dire « futur » chef de clan pouvait bénéficier. Aucun supérieur hiérarchique ne venait le faire chier ou ne surveillait ses faits et gestes. D'un autre côté ses actions étaient couvert par son oncle grâce à la merveilleuse culpabilité que celui-ci trimballait depuis des années. Un gémissement le rappela à la réalité, lentement il glissa son regard sur la chose qui tentait en vain de se remettre debout, en face de lui.

- Pour un être humain, tu es plutôt résistant.

Kiba détourna la tête et grimaça lorsque la douleur de son épaule commença à le lancer cruellement.

- Où sont mes amis ?

Neji remit négligemment une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille faisant apparaitre un anneau d'or.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Kiba fronça les sourcils en observant le vampire d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui n'inspira que du mépris à Neji.

- Vous mentez !

Le vampire le fixa, un sourcil moqueur levé.

- C'est vrai.

- Dites- moi… Où ils se trouvent !

- Tu penses être en mesure de donner des ordres ?

Kiba ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait inspirée une telle colère. Cela était justifié, car de toute sa vie, personne ne lui était apparut aussi méprisable.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans la classe une, mais n'y prend pas goût. Aussitôt que mes hommes reviennent, tu retournes dans ton trou.

- La classe une ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ici ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Dans les yeux de Neji, l'amusement était visible. Le brun aurait souhaité pouvoir faire disparaître cette lueur. Kiba n'était pas d'une nature rancunière pourtant à ce moment, il se jura qu'un jour cet homme regretterait chacune de ses actions.

La douleur de son épaule se fit encore sentir et il grimaça violemment. Neji se pencha vers lui faisant cascader sa longue chevelure maintenant relâchée:

- Une blessure non soignée telle que celle-ci, laissera sûrement des séquelles à vie… Nous verrons jusqu'où ta stupide ténacité te mèneras. Tu penses pouvoir me défier encore longtemps ?

- J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est sûrement pas pour finir si…

- Pitoyable ?

Neji laissa échapper un rire mauvais alors que son visage accueillait un air des plus sinistres. Il se releva et fit quelques pas en direction de sa victime. De toute sa hauteur il le dominait. Kiba lui fit face et affronta le regard gris assassin qui le scrutait avec dédain. Les longs cheveux du vampire retenus en queue de cheval basse impeccablement coiffé, ainsi que sa tenue de qualité, tout indiquait en lui le pouvoir et la crainte, mais Kiba bien qu'étant oppressé par l'individu ne voulait pas se résoudre à lui céder.

- Regarde-toi, je pourrais te détruire d'un claquement de doigts. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je ferais.

Kiba déglutit difficilement et le vampire se pencha légèrement.

- Tu supplieras…

- Non…

- Et demanderas le pardon de ton maître.

- Non ! Mon dieu… Non...

La voix de l'humain devenait visiblement plus faible et l'essoufflement dont il était l'objet trahissait son état critique.

Neji attrapa le col du malheureux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. La mâchoire crispée, il s'adressa à lui :

- A ce stade, ton seul dieu c'est moi.

Dans un bruit sourd le corps de Kiba s'étala de nouveau sur le sol. Neji qui venait de le laisser tomber comme un vulgaire paquet inclina la tête. Cette fois-ci Kiba ne tenta même pas de bouger.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma cousine lorsqu'elle te verra, mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je me contenterais de celle de ton ami.

- Naruto ?

- Je crois bien que c'est son nom, oui. Son tout nouveau maître m'a demandé une faveur. »

Kiba n'en revenait pas. Pendant tout ce temps il pensait avoir été le seul à survivre, mais Naruto venait le voir. Naruto était encore de ce monde. Alors sournoisement un sentiment qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour en lui s'empara de son esprit et de son cœur. Au risque d'être de nouveau déçu Kiba voulait espérer. Dans un effort surhumain, il réussit à se mettre sur le dos.

- Il viendra ? Quand ?

Neji fixa à nouveau le corps affalé sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils. L'air désorienté de l'humain le frustrait pour une raison inconnue. Pourquoi toute trace de colère avait-elle désertée son regard ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela? Aujourd'hui ou demain, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu espères peut- être qu'il te sauvera ?

Neji tapota son torse de son pouce.

- Ne rêve pas ! Ta vie autant que ta mort, chacune d'entres elles m'appartiennent maintenant. Je pourrais tout aussi bien refuser…

- Non !

Oubliant ses airs inexpressifs et hautains, Neji afficha clairement toute sa surprise. « Non » ? Il éclata d'un rire sonore qui se révéla pour Kiba, plus terrifiant qu'autre chose.

- Jusqu'à quel point tiens-tu à ce monstre ?

- Ce n'est pas un monstre, je vous interdis…

Le brun fut interrompu par une douleur aiguë qui lui transperça les côtes.

- Tu me l'interdis ? Je crois que tu n'as pas encore conscience de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve…

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Le brun était peu expressif mais Kiba perçu tout de même l'impatience du vampire à travers ce geste, qu'attendait-il ?

- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, place aux festivités !

- Festivités ?

- Les règles sont les règles, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout du quinzième jour, chaque humain domestique se doit d'être marqué ?

- Marqué ?

Dire que Kiba ne comprenait rien était un euphémisme. Se dirigeant vers la porte, Neji l'entrouvrit légèrement :

- Nous sommes prêt !

Deux vampires à la carrure impressionnante, pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Leurs grades indiqués grasse à une brassière noir autour de leurs bras laissa indécis Kiba. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce type de grade. Qu'étaient-ils réellement ?

Avec un regard méfiant, il vit les deux exécutants s'approchaient de lui et le soulever au point que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Le hurlement qu'il ne pu retenir lorsque l'un des deux gorilles agrippa son bras blessé, n'attira nullement la pitié des deux vampire qui continuèrent à avancer, ne prêtant pas attention à l'humain.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la hauteur de Neji, celui-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier :

- Je te l'ai dit, tu supplieras.

- …

Kiba avait été trainé par les deux hommes, jusqu'à une salle éclairée d'une lumière au centre de la pièce, sous laquelle était installé une chaise où l'on pouvait voir des attaches destinées à immobiliser la personne qui y serait assise. L'air de cette pièce était lourd de tension et c'est avec horreur qu'il se vit attaché à cette chaise, la tête immobilisé.

- Détachez-moi !

Neji apparut dans l'encadrement et s'y appuya nonchalamment.

- Les règles sont les règles. Si tu veux que tout s'arrête, tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire ou plutôt ce que tu dois dire, non ?

Kiba resta muet, Neji secoua la tête d'un air faussement découragé, puis s'adressa aux sous-fifres :

- Vous pouvez commencer.

- Avec ou sans anesthésie, Monsieur ?

Neji fixa Kiba qui ne su décrire le regard qu'il lui adressa. Pour l'humain l'esprit torturé de Hyuuga Neji était un territoire où il ne fallait surtout pas s'aventurer.

- Sans.

Étrangement le ton de la voix n'exprimait aucune satisfaction ou mépris. Seule, une détermination sans faille s'y trouvait. La volonté de faire plier l'humain.

Après ces mots Kiba n'eut conscience de rien. Seule la douleur qui lui brûlait le visage, le confortait dans l'idée que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un cauchemar. Ces cris retentirent et résonnèrent, se répercutant sur les murs et se propageant bien au-delà.

Neji observait la scène d'un regard empli de rage. Kiba, le visage où s'écoulait maintenant quelques gouttes de sang, s'agrippait au manche de la chaise, ne cherchant même plus à retenir les cris de douleurs tel qu'au début. Au fur à mesure que les marques prenaient forme sous les mains expertent des deux subordonnés, Neji sentait monter l'impatience.

- Supplie, supplie.

Le murmure fit écho au dernier hurlement du brun, dont les yeux brouillaient de larmes et le souffle court aurait souhaité sombrer dans l'inconscience. Neji éleva la voix, ne sachant même pas s'il était en état de l'entendre.

- Tu veux que tout cela s'arrête ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ou plutôt à dire.

Dans le brouillard qu'était son esprit, Kiba pu comprendre ce que désirait le vampire. La sensation de brûlure sur le visage fit couler encore quelques larmes de douleur mais aussi de rage. Car il s'en rendait compte, le combat qu'il menait était sans but, peut-être aussi était-il fatigué de lutter.

En y repensant quelle chance avait-il vraiment de l'emporter contre cet individu ? Depuis le départ Kiba avait tenue bout, se disant que même si la mort venait le trouver, il aurait certes vécu en tant qu'esclave mais serait mort comme un homme à part entière. N'était-ce pas quelque chose dont Iruka, Naruto et Jiraya auraient put-être fier ?

Son rêve de retrouver le monde des humains ? Il l'avait abandonné en même tant qu'il avait été séparé de sa seul famille. Aujourd'hui, cependant il lui restait encore quelque chose auquel se retenir. Mais s'il se pliait à la volonté de l'enfoiré qui lui faisait face, à quoi ces deux semaines de souffrances auraient-elles servi ? Pourquoi avoir persévéré ? Était-ce du courage, une volonté à toute épreuve, une force d'esprit ou tout simplement une fierté mal placé ? Faisant le vide dans son esprit, Kiba évalua sa position. Il venait de le comprendre, Neji ne le tuerait pas.

Le torturerais, l'humilierais, et le briserais, mais ne le tuera sans doute jamais. Pas tant que ça soif de violence ne seras pas satisfaite. Au final il aura tenu bon et lutter, pour mourir, certes avec une fierté intact mais seul. Neji s'approcha lentement :

- Dis le et tout cela s'arrête.

La phrase du vampire murmurait à Kiba lui fit fermer les yeux. Que tout s'arrête, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

- S'il vous plaît… Maître.

- Plus fort.

- S'il vous plaît maître !

Kiba ne vit pas les sourcils du vampire se froncer sous l'étonnement Celui-ci s'éloigna légèrement. Curieusement, il ne ressentait pas la satisfaction escomptée Pourquoi ?

- Continuez !

A ces mots Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Avant que la douleur sur son visage ne se fasse à nouveau sentir, il eut le temps de lire quelques mots sur les lèvres de Neji qui remuaient à peine :

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait attendre.

* * *

- Hatake Kakashi, je te maudis !

Iruka faisait les cent pas dans une chambre dont il connaissait les moindres recoins. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombres de jours qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce. Maintenant il étouffait. Sa seule liberté était de sortir dans les deux autres pièces que constituaient l'appartement du responsable.

Une chambre, un salon servant par la même occasion de cuisine et une salle de bain, voilà en quoi consistait son univers depuis que ce cinglé de vampire l'avait emprisonné ici. Celui-ci ne revenait qu'en fin d'après midi avec toujours cet air joyeux qui exaspérait de plus en plus Iruka. Il en faisait presque des indigestions !

L'ignorance était cependant bien pire. Ne rien savoir de ce que devenait les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, l'obsédait jour et nuit, le gardant éveillé jusqu'à très tard et le réveillant en sursaut. Il regarda l'horloge d'un œil impatient : vingt-deux heures. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait aujourd'hui ? Il tordit machinalement le bas de son tee-shirt tout en reprenant ses allés et venus dans la pièce. Vêtement qui lui avait été fournis par cet Hatake et dont le goût laissait à désirer.

Le cliquetis de la serrure attira son attention. Kakashi fit son entrée le regard rieur.

- Bonsoir toi !

Iruka fit une grimace qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ses petits riens « affectueux » que le vampire glissait de temps à autre dans ses phrases.

- Alors ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

Iruka lui jeta un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'ai appelé des voisins pour un pique-nique à toit couvert ?

- Serais-tu en colère par hasard ?

Le brun prit un air faussement détaché.

- Non ! bien sur que non ! J'aime juste être cynique et désagréable, je me suis dit que se serais amusant et que ça ferait passé le temps !

Le regard du vampire se fit encore plus joyeux.

- Si cela te fais plaisir !

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Je dois vous le dire dans quelle langue ? Il faut que je parte !

- Désolé, mais c'est impossible !

- C'est ridicule ! Je ne vais pas rester enfermé ici éternellement ! Je vais devenir fou !

- Tu n'es pas le seul !

- Pardon ?

Laissant échapper un soupir, le vampire déposa négligemment son manteau sur une chaise puis s'avança vers Iruka. Ne comprenant pas les intentions du vampire, le brun fronça les sourcils. A son approche Iruka n'eut d'autre choix que de battre en retraite, mais rencontra bien vite un obstacle qui se trouva être le mur. Plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre du visage du brun, Kakashi plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Pour la énième fois, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée. En attendant le jour où tu pourras retrouver ta « liberté », si je peux appeler cela ainsi, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, rester calme et être ne serais ce qu'un peu, patient ?

Toute trace de plaisanterie ayant déserté les traits de son vis-à-vis, Iruka su d'instinct que le moment était mal choisis pour se rebeller et lentement il hocha positivement la tête.

- Bien !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux du vampire, Iruka sentit son cœur s'élancer étrangement. Un effet qui devenait habituel dès que le vampire s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Sûrement un réflexe de survie. Oui sûrement.

Brisant leurs échanges, Kakashi s'éloigna et partit en direction de la chambre, laissant un Iruka désorienté. Il revint quelques minutes après, une serviette à la main et un vêtement de rechange sur l'épaule. Son sourire ayant reprit sa place sur son visage, il se tourna vers le brun :

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux peut-être qu'on la prenne ensemble ?

Se saisissant du premier objet à sa portée, il l'envoya à travers la pièce. Évitant le bibelot avec une facilité déconcertante, Kakashi repartit joyeusement vers la salle de bain.

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je les évite toujours !

- Allez au diable !

La porte se referma derrière lui et Iruka pu enfin respirer un grand coup. Irrémédiablement ses pensées dérivèrent et son inquiétude concernant le cas de Naruto et Kiba, revint lui poignarder la poitrine. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Jiraya… D'accord peut-être légèrement, mais il en était sur, le vieil homme saurait se débrouiller seul le temps qu'ils reviennent. S'ils revenaient...

Entre toutes ses questions, Iruka ne savait plus où il en était. Pourtant sa situation également n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler « enviable » mais curieusement, le fait de savoir Hatake à ses côtés, lui procurait un certain sentiment de sécurité. Avait-il raison de penser ainsi ? Pouvait-il accorder sa confiance à cette énergumène qui ne semblait jamais prendre les choses au sérieux ? De toute façon il n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner.

Un moment passa où il fut torturé par ses pensées, puis il alla à la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit, poussant de grand soupir. Tout le monde lui manquait. Même les idioties de Jiraya lui laissait un grand vide. Peut-être aurait-il du être plus compréhensif envers ces trois là ?

Maintenant il était trop tard, l'heure n'était plus aux regrets, il lui fallait découvrir où se trouvait ces deux protégés. Cette maison regorgeait de documents officiels et de plan. De plus Kakashi ramenait quelques fois son travail chez lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a y jeté un coup d'œil discret la prochaine fois que cela arriverait. En espérant bien sur que le vampire daigne s'en séparer quelque instant.

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, geste qu'il regretta vivement lorsque l'odeur de son hôte vint lui chatouillé les narines. Ce gars ne lui foutrait jamais la paix ! Il en était sur maintenant :

- Je suis maudit !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là ! Tu as la chance de m'avoir, non ?

Le brun n'avait pas senti le vampire approchait et se releva prestement. Iruka s'étonnait toujours du fait que Kakashi se bornait à dissimuler son visage même seul chez lui. Un bas de pyjama tombant sans pudeur sur ses hanches et un haut sans manches dont le col exagéré, dissimulait toujours la moitié de son visage, constituait la tenue de Kakashi. De quoi avait-il peur ?

De mauvaise grâce il sortit du lit, entrainant avec lui une couverture et un oreiller dont il prit soin d'enlever la taie, source du parfum indésirable.

- Encore ce soir ? Tu sais que mon matelas est beaucoup plus confortable ?

Iruka observa l'homme tapotait un emplacement vide à ses côté, l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre dans le lit. Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait tout, sauf chaleureux.

- Le sol est mon ami.

Et sans plus d'explications, l'humain s'allongea sur le parquet et se couvrit du drap. Hatake éclata de rire.

- Tellement mignon !

Iruka étouffa un grognement. Quelle partie de lui au juste pouvait-il trouver mignon ? Non, décidément il se demandait vraiment si cet idiot était digne de confiance.

* * *

Naruto était installé dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, deux hommes au brassard noir à chacun de ses côtés, s'étaient mobilisé sur son visage. Il ne sentait qu'une légère pression et quelques picotement. Peut-être était ce du aux deux injections qu'on lui avait administré préalablement ?

Les bras maintenu fermement par des liens, il continuait cependant à se débattre.

- Lâchez-moi !

Assis dans le fauteuil en face, Sasuke regardait le blond se contorsionner dans tout les sens inutilement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne peut y échapper. Alors arrête de gesticuler.

Le blond observa Sasuke qui ne semblait pas s'ennuyer. La tête reposant de coté dans la paume d'une main, le vampire ne quittait pourtant pas la scène du regard.

- Ça vous plaît de voir les autres souffrir et sous votre emprise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dois avouer que c'est très amusant.

Il l'avait avoué facilement, comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Naruto ferma les yeux et finit par attendre la fin de cette « cérémonie » en serrant les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Un jour Sasuke regrettera de lui avoir apposé cette marque.

Les deux subordonnés sortirent peu après, laissant Naruto fulminant et Sasuke impassible. Ce calme que Naruto lui avait tant envié en le trouvant « cool », aujourd'hui cela était la chose qui l'irritait le plus chez cet individu.

Sasuke se leva et s'avança vers lui en tendant la main jusqu'à ce qu'il se saisisse de son visage. Naruto se déroba, lui jetant un regard noir mais le brun, amusé, s'en saisie une deuxième fois.

Naruto leva le bras dans un geste menaçant qui resta sans suite lorsque le vampire s'en empara.

Il tira le blond, le forçant ainsi à se lever et à se tenir en face de lui.

- Quel dommage... Une si jolie peau.

Sasuke fixait les plaies suintantes sur les deux joues mates du blond et fut attiré par les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient des blessures. Rapprochant son visage de celui du blond, celui-ci fut paralysé pendant quelques secondes avant de tenter de s'éloigner violemment.

- Tu essaies encore de te rebeller ? Quand comprendras-tu que ça ne serre à rien ? Tu es ma propriété…

- Je n'appartiens à personne !

Naruto vit la mâchoire du vampire se contracter avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur la sienne.

- J'ai peu- être été un peu trop laxiste concernant ton dressage !

Sasuke le fit reculé jusqu'à ce que sont dos ne rencontre l'armoire en bois au fond de la pièce.

- Si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu avais le choix ce n'était pas mon intention. Apprends dès aujourd'hui la manière dont tu dois te comporter.

- Quand en aurez-vous marre ?

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir avant de replonger son regard dans celui de sa victime. Il baissa son visage vers le sien.

- Pas avant très longtemps.

Le murmure provoqua un violent frisson chez Naruto qui leva sa main libre dans le but de repousser le brun. Geste qui resta lui aussi en suspend lorsque Sasuke enferma le poignet du blond dans sa poigne de fer. Mais le jeune Neko n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe que Sasuke évita aisément. Irrité au plus au point, le brun inséra une de ses jambes entres celles du blond, l'immobilisant complètement.

- 'foiré…

L'insulte mourut instantanément lorsque Sasuke plongea la tête vers son cou. Le brun en avait rêvé pendant deux semaines. Étonnant même à quel point il avait attendu cet instant, au point que cela était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession.

Ses lèvres se posèrent au même endroit que la dernière fois avant qu'il n'y plante ses canines aiguisées. Le blond poussa une légère plainte au moment où le flot se déversa sur le palais de Sasuke. Le vampire ferma les yeux, laissant son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration plus saccadée.

Loin d'être consentant cette fois et bien que ressentant à nouveau les sensations étourdissantes, Naruto se débattit plus vigoureusement. Dans un geste maladroit, il fit rencontrer son bas ventre et la cuisse de Sasuke, ce qui lui tira un léger gémissement. L'excitation de l'instant ayant déjà installé les prémices d'une érection, le blond sentit son bas ventre chauffé dangereusement.

Sasuke était également surpris mais pour une tout autre raison. Ce n'était pas une impression... Au contact de leur corps le goût du blond avait changé d'un seul coup et loin de lui déplaire, la saveur était bien plus prononcé. Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage il se pressa contre le corps de Naruto, qui ressentait un léger vertige. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était réellement pas en train de lui arriver.

Sasuke libéra une des mains de Naruto qui vint automatiquement se placer sur la poitrine du brun. Était-ce un geste pour le repousser ? Naruto lui-même n'aurait pu le dire. Il gémit lorsque la main du vampire agrippa le bas de ses hanches. Ces gémissements se transformèrent en petit cri dès que le brun commença à onduler suggestivement le bassin.

Le corps du vampire commença lui aussi à réagir à force d'être sollicité. Il sentait le blond devenir de plus en plus faible et se pressa donc d'avantage contre lui. Le sang de Naruto se mélangeait avec sa sueur et les gestes de Sasuke se firent de plus en plus féroces.

Le blond dont tout les membres s'étaient mit à trembler, souhaitait seulement pouvoir perdre connaissance au plus vite. Soudain il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main se faufiler sous son pantalon. Là, la situation devenait critique mais dans le brouillard de ses idées, le blond ne percevait que le souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau, l'humidité de sa bouche sur son cou, la pression de sa cuisse contre la sienne et sa main qui s'aventurait là où personne n'était allé avant lui.

Sasuke lui-même ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, il voulait simplement plus. Plus de chaleur, plus de sensations. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus et bien qu'il sache que demain il s'en voudrait pour la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve, il s'en foutait. Ce blond était exquis.

La paume de la main contre le membre de Naruto, il commença par lui appliqué de légères pression et le caresser dans un mouvement circulaire. Naruto ouvrit la bouche en cherchant désespérément son souffle. De sa main libre, il s'agrippa à l'épaule du vampire, respirant irrégulièrement. Ses plaintes et gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce où ne résonnait que le son de leurs étreintes. La main de Sasuke s'introduisit sous le sous-vêtement, se saisissant doucement du membre de Naruto. Les mouvements circulaires se transformèrent en va et vient langoureux qui le faisait défaillir.

Naruto se cambra vers son assaillant, celui-ci concentré sur sa tâche, accéléra sensiblement la cadence. Sasuke n'avait jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon et sans doute ne le referait- il plus jamais mais pour l'instant il en avait envie et ce que Sasuke désirait, personne n'était en droit de le lui refuser.

Le blond poussa un long gémissement lorsque son plaisir se diffusa brutalement à travers son corps et qu'il se relâcha entre les mains de Sasuke.

Afin de prolonger cette instant en évitant que Naruto ne perde connaissance trop rapidement comme la fois précédente, Sasuke s'écarta se contentant de lécher l'emplacement de la blessure. Sa langue passa sur la clavicule avant de s'attarder dans le creux, entre la mâchoire et l'oreille de Naruto. Il remonta vers les joues mais ne s'y attardant pas, attirer par les lèvres du blond marquées de rouge. Sa langue y passa les léchant afin d'y recueillir les précieuse gouttes. Sans doutes Naruto avait-il du se les mordre durant leurs échanges.

Sasuke sentit à nouveau une chaleur se propager dans tout son corps mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le goût du sang. Son regard fixa un instant les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il s'en approcha de nouveau puis se reprenant soudainement, il laissa le jeune blond s'écrouler sur le lit à proximité, sans aucune délicatesse.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pensé à faire une chose aussi dégoutante !

* * *

Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite ! La fin je la trouve baclé, parceque justement elle l'est. J'était tellement préssé de poster ceci que j'ai un peu survolé le moment de la jouissance de Naruto (n'ayons pas peur de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes). Auriez vous la gentillesse de me pardonner ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen !! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Réponse au reviews** **ano :**

**narou19 : **Merci j'essayerais toujours de faire de mon mieux.

**tagada : **Je n'ai pas posté la fic très vite, donc tu ne me pardonne pas, c'est ça ?

**nina :** Alors, la relation Naji/Kiba te plais ? ^^

**girlcameleon : **Pour répondre à ta question, non Iruka ne sera pas marqué, car dans ma fic il n'a pas été placé dans la classe une.

**Tophy : **Oui chef, tout de suite chef, voilà chef. ^^

**naru-chan : **Et moi j'espère que cette suite, que tu as tant attendu, te plairas ! XD

**Red apple : **Ok, mais alors une vraiment toute petite suite. :D

**neko_san : **Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux surtout pas abandonner cette fic. En voilà la preuve.

**

* * *

**

**Esprit fort, cœur faible ou est-ce le contraire ?**

Profitant d'une pause déjeuner, largement mérité selon lui, un brun taciturne au regard noir, s'évertuait depuis quelques minutes à se perdre dans un ciel incroyablement bleu. Nonchalamment installé sur un des banc du parc intérieur de l'académie, il laissait son esprit s'évader à défaut de son corps.

Les bras de chaque cotés du corps et la tête renversé, Sasuke repoussait l'instant où il devrait se rendre au réfectoire. Une brise agréable ébouriffa ses cheveux, apportant un parfum distinctif qui trahi l'arrivée d' un nouvel arrivant.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de détourner les yeux, Sasuke leva légèrement la main en signe de salut.

Cela aurait été inutile, il fallait le dire, une odorat surdéveloppé pouvait servir à bien des choses.

Prenant place aux cotés de Sasuke, Neji s'appliqua, bien qu' inconsciemment, à imiter la posture du premier.

Le silence qui les entouraient n'était ni pesant ni gênant. L'ambiance que c'est deux amis, créaient lorsqu'il étaient ensemble se rapprocher d'avantage du reposant, qu'autre chose. Un sanctuaire que personne n'aurait oser brisée. Ils se comprenaient dans le silence, un point c'est tout.

- Je pense que je sauterais le déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Sasuke regarda Neji, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage. Avant de repartir dans sa contemplation et de lui répondre :

- Hum. Je crois que moi aussi.

Neji ferma les yeux puis se massa l'arrête du nez. Depuis quelque temps, ses nuits s'étaient révélées très courte, car son sommeille était perturbé. Le brun ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment, il avait enfin eu ce qu'il désirait et sa vengeance était presque complète... Alors c'était quoi cet impression d'inachevé. C'était comme si, dans le déroulement de l'histoire il avait manqué une ligne. Une page entière qui pourrait lui expliquer son mal-être.

Les deux brun, sans le savoir, se posaient les mêmes questions et bien sûr se heurtaient aux mêmes barrières. Non, impossible ! Tout, absolument tout avait été parfait. Le sentiment de manque qu'ils ressentaient, bien qu' étant d'origine différente, n'avait aucune raison d'exister. Ils sauraient le faire disparaître. De la même façon qu'ils avaient toujours enfouie la moindre émotion, ils enterreraient celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que, comme toutes les autres, elle disparaissent.

Sasuke se rappela avec horreur, la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis quelques jours auparavant. Ses lèvres frôlant celle d'un supposé déchet de la société. Il l'avait trouver si vulnérable durant une minute. Le visage expressif du blond lui avait semblé si désirable, qu'il avait faillit faire l'impensable. Il avait été à deux doigt de toucher ses lèvres des siennes et de les sceller dans un baiser contre nature.

Un acte dont il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin, ni l'envie. Son approche de la gente féminine se limitait au stricte minimum. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Un râle qui ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement lui échappa et attira l'attention de Neji :

- Un problème ?

Sasuke dévisagea son ami d'un air légèrement surpris. Durant toutes ses années d'amitiés qu'ils avaient partagé, cette question n'avait jamais fait parti de leurs vocabulaire. Sasuke songea un instant à l'envoyer se faire voir, mais se ravisa. Se redressant, il fit craquer les articulations de son cou puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, regardant fixement le vide.

- C'est ton frère ?

Sasuke arqua les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il n'y a que ton frère pour te gonfler autant.

- En faite, depuis la dernière fois, il ne m'a plus donné de nouvelle. Il doit-être trop occupé pour me pourrir la vie.

- Si ce n'est pas lui, je ne vois qu'une seul explication. Ton nouveau jouet t'en fait-il voir de toutes les couleurs ?

- Arrête tes conneries, je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Cependant...

Sasuke se tut, ne trouvant plus les mots pour s'expliquer.

- Merde, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Déjà, je me demande pourquoi je te pose des questions !

-C'est-que tu dois-être perturbé par ton « esclave » toi aussi !

- Attends..., Tu viens de faire de l'humour ?

Neji resta quelque seconde à observer Sasuke qui lui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sasuke avait de la répartie mais il ne s'en servait que pour lancer des répliques cinglantes de cynisme. Un changement que Neji ne manqua pas de noter.

Des pas qui se voulaient discret se firent entendre derrière eux.

Sasuke poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Sakura.

Neji ferma les yeux.

- Quelle plaie.

La jeune fille se plaça en face d'eux, le regard pleins de reproches. Reproches qui ne tarda pas à tomber :

- Je te tiens, Sasuke ! Nous devons parler et cette fois tu ne pourra pas t'échapper.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Dans un haussement de sourcil, Neji lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas dupe. C'était un mensonge éhonté et que Sakura s'en rende compte ou non, à dire vrai Sasuke s'en fichait.

La jeune fille le fixa tout en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être attendait elle qu'il lui donne d'autres explications. Soupirant longuement elle regarda Neji, l'air épuisée :

- Tu peux nous laisser ?

Neji qui était plongé dans la contemplation du ciel, glissa un regard en sa direction puis vers Sasuke mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. C'était clair qu'il n'avait aucune intention de partir. Cette attitude eu le don de faire enragée Sakura :

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me traite ainsi ? Je suis quand même celle qui a été choisi pour...

- Épargne-moi tes commentaires. J'ai entendu cette phrase des millions de fois !

- Mais... Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Je suis ta fiancée et j'en ai marre que tu me mettes de côté. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ton temps libre, mais...

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir qui la poussa à reculer de quelques pas. Sakura resserra ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection.

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée.

Le ton était implacable et ne supportait aucune protestation.

Sakura tentait de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains qu'elle frottaient fortement l'une contre l'autre.

- Ta vie privée... « Je » suis censée être « ta » vie privée.

Neji soupira tout en se redressant. Il épousseta son pantalon faisant disparaître la poussière invisible qui s'y trouvait.

- C'est bon, j'en ai marre d'entendre des conneries pareils, je m'en vais.

La jeune fille vit avec horreur son fiancé se lever à son tour. Elle se précipita vers lui le retenant par le bras :

- Je n'ai pas fini !

Sasuke regarda tour à tour la jeune fille ainsi que la main qui le tenait :

- Je te rejoins, Neji.

- Comme tu veux.

Neji s'éloigna donc, heureux de ne pas être à la place de son ami, mais c'était tout de même le pas lourd qu'il retourna vers l'école. Après tout lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes et l'un d'entre eux occupait toutes ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

Sakura était décidée, aujourd'hui elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

- … Si tu n'es pas enfermé dans ta chambre, où est-ce que tu disparais je ne sais où ?

Le brun fixa Sakura et eu soudainement un éclair de génie. Si c'était de l'attention qu'elle désirait, il allait lui en donner. Et heureusement pour lui, il était un parfait simulateur.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est une surprise.

- Une surprise ? Pour qui ?

Il la regarda intensément.

- Tu veux dire … Pour moi ?

- Hmm, qui sait ?

Immédiatement la satisfaction apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sakura se rapprocha de lui et lui enlaça le bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est la première fois que tu m'offre quelque chose.

Sasuke regarda ce spectacle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait fonctionné aussi bien. Il n'y avait que Sakura pour tomber aussi facilement dans ses pièges. Mais après tout, lui n'y était pour rien. Jamais il ne lui avait dit clairement que cette surprise la concernait. Elle en avait déduit ces certitudes toutes seules. Même si elle se moquait d'eux, Sakura était bien plus crédule que les humains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant elle lui ficherait la paix, mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Naruto prit un bougeoir dont il en était sûr, la valeur lui ferait tourner de l'œil et le lança sans hésitation sur la porte fermé à double tour. Celle-ci, toujours aussi sourde à ses supplications resta obstinément fermer.

- Saleté, tu vas t'ouvrir ?!

Le blond serra les poings puis dans un mouvement brusque, se retourna et envoya valser la dernière chaise qui avait survécu à sa colère. Naruto ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel sentiment de rage. Une chose était sûr, si personne ne venait le libérer de cette chambre, il détruirait même les murs.

Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il pas vu autre chose que cette chambre ? Il n'était qu'un animal en cage pour lequel on apportait des habits propres et des rations de nourritures afin de le maintenir en vie.

Son regard s'attarda sur son reflet et il ne put retenir une grimace. Sur chacune de se joues, de grand trait s'étirait. Leurs aspects ne faisait penser qu'à une seule chose : des moustaches. L'enfoiré l'avait marqué comme on marque un animal. Ces traces, il devrait les porter à vie.

- La queue et les oreilles ne suffisaient pas ?!

Et comme presque tout dans la pièce, le miroir fini brisé sur le sol.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de l'enfermer, alors qu'il ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs jours ? Et sa promesse de le mener à Kiba ? Était-ce un test ? Comme pour mieux étudier ses réactions ?

- Je ne suis ni un animal, ni un cobaye, pourriture !!

Encore une fois, Naruto se frappa mentalement pour avoir penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce type pouvait-être cool. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Naruto Uzumaki n'appartenait à personne et Sasuke Uchiwa allait s'en rendre compte.

La dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'il encerclait son corps de ses bras. Un cobaye, c'est exactement l'impression qu'il avait eu alors que les mains de Sasuke exploraient sa peau. Il était encore dans l'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à agir ainsi ? Qu'il le morde, ça c'était dans sa nature, mais de là à...

Naruto secoua fiévreusement la tête, essayant en vain de faire fuir les flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Les doigts de Sasuke sur ses reins...

Il plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles. La langue de Sasuke sur son cou...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le corps de Sasuke contre le sien...

Le cris qui s'éleva dans la pièce, la fit presque trembler. Ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal. S'il ne voulait pas perdre la raison, il fallait qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Oui, mais pas tout seul...

* * *

Sasuke posa son menton sur ses mains jointes par dessus la tables du réfectoire. En cette soirée pluvieuse, les rayons du soleil ne réussissaient pas à transpercer les épais nuages. D'habitude illuminait par les dernière lumière du jour, le réfectoire paraissait plongé dans les ténèbres. Autour de lui, le brouhaha des autres élèves lui donna envie de crier, mais il se ravisa et se contenta de s'affaler sur son siège tout en repoussant l'assiette devant lui.

Pour l'instant il était seul, ayant séché le dernier cours de la journée, il avait marché sans grande conviction dans les dédales de l'académie, plongé dans une grande réflexion qui le torturait même maintenant. Il renversa la tête en arrière en grommelant un « fait chier » inaudible. La même question vint lui tarauder l'esprit : devait-il allé le voir ce soir ? Ou encore une fois, repousser l'instant durant lequel il devrait faire face à son obsession.

Oui, Naruto était devenu une véritable obsession. Ce bon à rien occupait toutes ses pensées. De son sang à la texture de sa peau, dans la mémoire de Sasuke aucuns détails n'avaient été oublié. Au contraire, le temps exacerbait ses souvenirs.

En cours, les mots des professeurs ne l'atteignaient plus, seul demeurait les plaintes et gémissements de Naruto. Au réfectoire, le goût des aliments semblaient inexistant, celui de Naruto le faisait encore frémir. Et toute la journée, ses mains conservait le souvenir de son corps. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte du combat intérieure qu'il endurait, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

De nouveaux arrivant fit leur entrées, de façon bruyante comme à leurs habitudes. Et comme à chaque fois, la faute revenait principalement à deux filles beaucoup trop bavardes. Sasuke regarda le groupe composé comme toujours de Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et les autres. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Neji.

Sasuke savait pertinemment que lorsque celui-ci n'était pas dans les parages, un certain humain prénommé Kiba se trouvait dans une mauvaise situation. Mais cela, nul n'avait besoin de le savoir. Ceux-ci le regardèrent surpris.

Il est vrai que Sasuke ne s'était pas montré dans cette pièce depuis un moment. Pourtant, sans dire un mot, chacun d'eux s'installa, continuant leur conversation. Sakura dont la place « officielle » était celle à la droite du brun, elle en profita pour lui agripper le bras. Ce geste irritait de plus en plus Sasuke, qui ne fit cependant aucun geste pour se dégager.

- Alors et cette surprise ?

A l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots, Sasuke la foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille devait absolument faire savoir à tout le monde que Sasuke lui avait préparé quelque chose. Ce qui faisait d'elle une personne spéciale à ses yeux. Sasuke retira brusquement son bras sous le regard choqué de Sakura.

- Quelle surprise ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille se tourna vers Ino pour partir dans un discours gonflé de satisfaction. Shikamaru poussa un soupir de fatigue qui faisait franchement comprendre qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Lorsqu'il capta le regard de Sasuke, il lui fit un rapide coup de tête lui disant clairement de s'en aller pendant que l'attention des lionnes était requise autre part.

Sans se faire prier, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus rapide que la normale vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait saisir la poignée de l'imposante porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun à l'allure bien étrange. En faite ce n'était pas tant son allure, mais son regard qui marqua Sasuke.

Lui, était réputé pour garder constamment une expression froide, mais ce gars semblait simplement n'avoir aucune expression en réserve. Et puis, si subitement que Sasuke se demanda s'il n'avait pas affaire à une autre personne, le jeune homme afficha un immense sourire qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. N'y prétend plus attention, le brun poursuivi sa route et s 'éloigna au plus vite de Sakura.

Maintenant, deux choix s'offrait à lui : soit il rentrait bien sagement dans ses appartements, soit il faisait ce qu'il redoutait depuis très longtemps. Tentant de se convaincre que cela pouvait encore attendre une journée, il prit la direction de sa chambre. En chemin pourtant, il s'immobilisa et après un énième jurons adressé à un certain blond bon à rien, il fit demi-tour, sortit des quartier réservés au élèves et marcha vers les classes une. Les Uchiwa n'avaient jamais fuit devant personne, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait commencer aujourd'hui.

* * *

Comment exprimait-on la haine ? Kiba ne le savait pas. Il n'avait même jamais pensé qu'un jour ce sentiment se développerait en lui. Du moment où il était entrée dans ce monde de mépris et de peur qu'était la classe cinq, ses journées étaient basées sur la survie.

Peu importe les bagarres, les vols et les coups bas. Tout était permis parce que rien n'était acquis. Sa vie, sa famille, tout pouvait disparaître le lendemain, seul importait de vivre.

Aujourd'hui Kiba, connaissait le vrai sentiment d'injustice. Grâce à un être ou plutôt une ordure, il connaissait le désir de vengeance. Sa colère se transformait en rage, qui à son tour en haine. Désormais, Kiba ressentait de la rancune et cette rancune avait un visage.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, le tira de ses réflexions. Le jeune homme n'avait plus jamais fait l'erreur de s'endormir autre part que sur le sol froid. Il gisait là, comme à son habitude, dans sa sempiternelle tunique grise.

Chaque jours, le jeune homme redoutait le moment où le soleil déclinerait pour laisser place à l'obscurité. Entre ces quatre murs, la nuit paraissait interminable. Des pas à l'allure lente s'avancèrent vers lui. Kiba ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais cela n'apaisa pas les battements de son cœur. Qu'allait-il arriver aujourd'hui ? Quelle humiliation avait encore inventé ce vampire ? Et combien de temps allait durée son calvaire cette fois-ci ?

- On se lève pour accueillir son maitre.

Kiba ouvrit les yeux et serra fortement la mâchoire. Une fois il avait cédé, croyant naïvement que la parole d'un vampire avait une quelconque valeur.

Cette unique fois, lui avait servi de leçon. Cette unique fois était encrée dans son cœur et dans sa peau. Kiba leva les mains et toucha légèrement les bandages sur ses joues. Une grimace, davantage dû au dégout qu'il ressenti, qu'à la douleur, lui déforma un instant le visage.

- Tu joues encore au jeux du silence ?

Kiba se retourna et encra son regard assassin à celui froid du vampire, puis, les apercevant soudain, il frissonna à la vue des deux hommes adossés de part et d'autre de la porte. A l'idée qu'ils étaient de retour, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et immédiatement il se redressa. Neji remarqua ce geste de recule et eu un léger sourire, à peine visible.

- Il semble que tu n'es pas oublié mes homme de mains ?

Kiba déglutit. D'un claquement des doigts, Neji donna un ordre que seul lui et les deux autres vampires comprirent. L'un d'eux sortit tandis que Neji s'installait dans son fauteuil habituel.

- Je vais te faire une faveur. Tu me remercieras après.

Les yeux du pauvre humain ne cessait de faire des allées et retours entre Neji et la porte. Il était perdu et commença à appréhender ce qui allait se passer.

Le mot surprise n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que Kiba ressentit lorsqu'il vit celui qui était sortit quelques minutes avant, revenir avec un repas en main. A cette seul vu, le ventre vide du jeune homme, vide depuis trop longtemps se tordit dans tout les sens. Il fronça les sourcils.

C'était encore une de ces farces. A coups sûr, ce plat ne lui était pas destiné, ou dans le cas contraire, Kiba ne doutait pas un instant qu'il y avait un problème avec la composition. Il était peut-être empoisonné, dans le doute mieux valait s'abstenir.

S'avançant d'un pas synchronisé, les deux hommes le rejoignirent au fond de la pièce. L'un l'attrapa par le bras et le traina au milieu de la pièce tandis que l'autre déposait le plat à même le sol, en face de lui. Voir le jeune homme à ses pieds, remplissait toujours Neji d'un grand sentiment de satisfaction. C'est avec attention qu'il l'observa. Le jeune homme regardait de façon suspect, l'assiette en face de lui.

- Il n'y a ni poison, ni quoi que ce soit de mortel. Mange.

Kiba saisit l'assiette, la fixa un moment et d'un geste vif la jeta au loin. Aussitôt il sentit une poigne de fer l'attraper par le col et le soulever du sol. Un des acolytes, n'avait apparemment pas apprécié ce geste.

Kiba avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Voulant se libérer, il lança un coup de pied avec le peu de force qu'il possédait encore. Il s'écrasa dans l'entre jambe du vampire, qui, après un grognement, lui assenât un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Son poing se leva de nouveau prêt à frapper sans retenu le visage du jeune humain.

Kiba ferma les yeux attendant, le cœur battant, la rafale de douleur qui allait s'abattre sur lui à tout moment... Mais ne sentit rien. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le bras du vampire toujours en position lever mais retenu par la main de Neji. On le lâcha et il se laissa choir sur le sol. Un regard d'incompréhension pur tournait vers l'autre brun.

Le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme à peu près normale, un autre repas avait déjà été amener :

- Laisser-nous.

Kiba regarda Neji, dont la chevelure lâchée virevoltait dans son dos et pour la énième fois, il se demanda quel était l'utilité d'avoir des cheveux aussi long ? C'était une question avec très peu d'intérêt comparer à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Neji resta immobile, il regarda le plat qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis l'humain et de nouveau l'assiette. Plutôt, le fait qu'un de ses hommes ai prit l'initiative de s'attaquer au jeune homme à ses pieds, l'avait énervé. Cela ne le gênait pourtant pas quand c'était lui qui formulait des ordres. C'était comme si, il considérait que la seule personne pouvant faire souffrir Kiba était lui et nul autre. Mais après tout, c'était seulement le sentiment qu'un maître avait à l'égard d'une de ses possessions, non ?

- Tu espères peut-être te laisser mourir de faim ? Ne pense pas que tu pourras m'échapper aussi facilement.

Il plaça à nouveau le repas devant Kiba.

Mange.

L'humain ne bougea pas d'un pouce, détournant uniquement la tête. Neji fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Mange !

Kiba sursauta mais ne fit pas un geste. Il pouvait allé au diable ! Qu'il le mange lui même !

Allongeant le bras, les doigts de Neji vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou du jeune homme.

Le vampire commençait à resserrer sa poigne et Kiba à suffoquer.

- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs.

Le jeune homme se débattait désespérément, mais ses poings et ses pieds, contrairement à la première fois, n'atteignirent jamais leurs cibles.

- Tu vas manger, même si pour cela je suis obligé de t'enfoncer cette nourriture au fond de la gorge.

Les yeux marron de Kiba se perdirent dans ceux limpides de Neji. A sa grande surprise le vampire n'y vit pas de la peur, comme les autres fois, mais bien de la provocation. « Tiens donc ? »

* * *

- Eh !

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur l'épaule d' Iruka.

- Eh !

Une deuxième vint se poser sur sa jambe. Depuis le temps que l'homme partageait l'espace vitale de Kakashi, les jeux plus qu'enfantin du vampire aurait dû le laisser de marbre mais en fait non ! Pas du tout ! A croire qu'il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « sérieux ».

- Petit-bout !

Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Après avoir essayé un certain nombre de surnom, plus ridicule les uns des autres, le vampire avait jeté son dévolu sur celui-ci. Allez- savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas votre « Petit-bout » !

- Enfin une réaction !

Les yeux d'Iruka ne formèrent qu'un trait étroit lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kakashi. En équilibre sur son siège, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les pieds posés sur son bureau.

- Tu sais, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de te faire la conversation...

- Simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous !

- Ah, mais si tu voulais que l'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, fallait me le dire tout de suite, petit-bout.

Celui au cheveux argenté ajouta un clin d'œil explicite à son commentaire. Iruka fronça les sourcils en secouant lentement la tête, encore trop pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte, retentit dans la pièce. Kakashi se redressa, posa son index sur sa bouche, pour ordonner à Iruka de rester silencieux puis disparut dans la pièce à coté.

Cela arrivait souvent. Peut importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit, quelqu'un venait le chercher et Kakashi s'en allait, parfois jusqu'au lendemain. Iruka avait du mal à l'accepter, mais cela créait un grand vide dans ses journées. Il était peut-être insupportable, doté d'un sens du sérieux relatif et complètement voir exclusivement porter sur la chose mais avec lui, Iruka se sentait à l'abri.

Pourtant il aurait préféré avoir les cordes vocales arrachés plutôt que de l'avouer. Il imaginait déjà le sourire niais que Kakashi lui adresserait. Peut-être même irait-il jusqu'à lui jeter un regard séducteur ou autre chose. Dans le doute il préférait se taire.

Même si ses moment le laissait un peu perdu, ils étaient pourtant nécessaire à ses recherches. Dès qu'il se retrouvait un peu seul, le brun inspectait chaque tiroirs, chaque documents, chaque enveloppes de l'appartement. Malheureusement il revenait toujours bredouille.

Il y avait bien un placard qui avait attiré son attention, mais celui-ci était toujours fermé à clef. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être découvert, Iruka n'avait jamais chercher à forcer la serrure. Même aujourd'hui il se contrôlait pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Reprenant ses recherches où ils les avaient laissé, il ouvrit un nouveau placard situé dans un petit meuble derrière le bureau de Kakashi. Il n'y avait que deux rangées superposé de livre.

Le vampire les affectionnait particulièrement, il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Iruka ne le découvre plongé dans la lecture d'un nouveau bouquin. Il referma le placard et attaqua une nouvelle partit de la pièce, sans succès. Après une heure à fouiller un peu partout, le brun se laissa glisser sur le sol, abattu. Décidément, ce n'était pas ce soir non plus qu'il trouverait quelque chose. Son regard étudia la pièce et de nouveau, il fut attiré vers le fameux placard aux livres.

C'était vrai, que quelques part il aurait aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Se trainant vers le meuble, il l'ouvrit à nouveau, au hasard il en prit deux, puis feuilleta rapidement le premier. Ouvrant de grands yeux choqués, il reposa prestement et prit le suivant, le feuilletant également et le reposant tout aussi rapidement.

Le même schéma se reproduit à plusieurs reprises. Après cinq ouvrages étudiés, Iruka eu la confirmation que Kakashi Hatake était un grand pervers. Et apparemment, comme le laissait voir ses livres, il n'avait pas de préférences : femmes, hommes, jeunes, plus vieux, tout y passait.

Iruka maudit sa curiosité et commença à remettre les livre en place lorsqu'il remarqua que le fond du placard était légèrement enfoncé. Il appuya dessus et celui-ci s'effaça pour faire apparaître un autre espace. Il y passa la main, tapotant ici et là pour fini par mettre la main sur un petit objet froid. En le ramenant à lui, il vit une clef dans la paume de ses mains.

Immédiatement son regard passa du placard fermé, puis à la clef entre ses mains. Soudain, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et dans un sens c'était le cas, il se rua vers lui afin d'y introduire la clef. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit la clef tourner dans la serrure et la petite porte s'ouvrir.

Il eu un petit sourire lorsqu'il se dit que Kakashi, avait sûrement pensé que personne ne pourrait chercher entre ses livres. Si on pouvait appelé ses « appels à la débauche » ainsi.

A l'intérieure plusieurs document s'y trouver, tous classés par ordre chronologique. Iruka choisis de prendre les plus récents et élimina tous ceux qui ne le concernait pas. Entre les problèmes de canalisations et les programmes de réunions, le tri était facile. Il s'attarda sur un dossier nu de toute annotation et l'ouvrit.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il reconnu les photos de Naruto, Kiba et de lui-même. C'était celle prise lors de leurs enregistrements sur la liste des classes cinq. Il tourna frénétiquement les feuilles à la recherche d'une quelconque information. Les lieux où ils avaient été emmenés, les personnes avec qui ils se trouvaient, tout pouvait lui servir. Arrivé à la dernière feuille, Iruka ressentit comme un grand froid s'emparer de ses membres. L'intitulé du document était « Avis de décès ».

Il entreprit de le lire et au fur et à mesure le grand froid qui paralysait son corps, se changea en une colère fulminante. Pourquoi le nom, de Naruto, de Kiba ainsi que le sien étaient-il inscrit dans ce texte. Cause du décès : asphyxie. Morts lors de l'incendie de leurs abris.

C'était faux, complètement faux ! Puis un détail, loin d'être sans importance lui sauta au yeux. Celui qui avait établi ce document n'était autre que : Le haut responsable de la gestion du personnel et de l'éducation, Kakashi Hatake.

Les mains tremblantes, il rangea les documents comme si il ne les avaient jamais trouvés, referma le placard, remis la clef à sa place et replaça les livres. Son esprit bouillonnait sous toutes les insultes mentales qu'il proférait à l'encontre du vampire. Mais il le savait, il ne devrait jamais rien dire, au risque d'être découvert. Il inspira et expira à grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

La serrure de la porte fit des cliquetis inquiétant qui le fit sursauter. C'était étrange qu'il rentre aussi tôt ! Se précipitant aussi vite qu'il put, Iruka se jeta littéralement sur le canapé et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi détendu que possible.

- Encore debout ?

Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce avançant vers son bureau sur lequel il déposa une liasse de document, puis se retourna vers le brun sourire aux lèvres. L'ignorant totalement, l'humain détourna le regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais du mal à t'endormir sans moi ?

Le visage d'Iruka fut défiguré par une grimace. Il se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre.

- Dans vos rêves.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et alla s'allonger sur son lit de fortune, à même le sol, puis ramena les couvertures par dessus sa tête. Avant de traiter Kakashi de tout les noms, c'est lui même qu'il aurait dû frapper. Être aussi idiot ne devrait pas être possible. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui ? Il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Quelle grossière erreur !

Kakashi l'avait isolé, le privant de tout ce qui faisait son monde. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte, mais pourquoi ? Peu importe ces motivations, le brun ne voulait pas les savoir. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune excuse.

Iruka fit descendre le drap sur son buste et se retourna trop agiter pour espérer s'endormir rapidement. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit le figea. Le moment était venu d'utiliser une de ses techniques qui n'avait jamais failli jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il choisit de feindre le sommeille. Il s'empressa de fermer les yeux et resta immobile.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ma collection ?

Le brun se mordit les lèvres jurant silencieusement. Que l'on chamboule tout l'appartement, Kakashi ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Par contre il suffisait de toucher à un de ses précieux bouquin sordide et tout de suite il montrait les crocs ? C'était vraiment ahurissant. Iruka entendit le vampire soupirer.

- Il dort déjà, moi qui pensais m'amuser encore un peu ?

Les pas du vampire évoluèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près de lui. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, qu'une forme vint s'installer à ses côtés. Qu'est(ce que ce pervers avait encore inventé ?

Iruka sentait le corps du vampire près de lui, ce qui le mit très mal a l'aise. De façon à mettre un peu de distance entre eux, il se tourna en lui offrant son dos. Cela fut une grosse erreur, qui permis à Kakashi de se lover contre lui en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules.

Iruka ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Cette position était plus qu'embarrassant, comment faire pour se dégager ? Soudain Kakashi resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce que Iruka sente la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque. Étrangement les battement de son cœur s'accélérèrent. La main du vampire remonta sur ses épaules et commença une descente imprévu.

Parcourant le bras jusqu'au coude, elle le quitta pour s'aventurer sur la hanche toujours recouverte du draps. La tête du vampire cogna sur celle de l'humain, et Kakashi enfoui son visage dans le creux que formait le cou et l'épaule du brun, inspirant puis expirant attentivement. Iruka se rappela soudainement que, pour sa race, Kakashi n'était rien d'autre qu'un prédateur.

Que comptait-il faire ? La main du vampire vint se poser sur le ventre d'Iruka tandis que celui-ci serrait les poings. La main du plus âgé se faufila sous la couverture et continua à masser le ventre du plus jeune. Iruka ferma fortement ses yeux lorsque celle-ci se dirigea ver le bas de son corps.

- C'est vraiment plus agréable lorsque tu te laisses faire. Mais si je continue, tu risques de te mettre à crier. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas réellement endormi.

Iruka resta pétrifier. Alors depuis le début, il s'était rendu compte de la supercherie ? Il en avait profité pour s'amuser de lui ? Kakashi ramena sa main vers le visage de Iruka et se saisit de son menton, l'humain posa un regard à la fois honteux et furieux sur Kakashi. La pièce était plongé dans le noir mais le brun put s'apercevoir, que pour une fois, le visage du vampire était à découvert. Cela le captiva quelques minutes, même si le peu de lumière dans la pièce ne lui permis pas de voir clairement les traits de celui-ci. Puis la révolte réapparut dans ses yeux.

- Quand tu dors, tu ronfles légèrement.. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Kakashi lui offrit un bref sourire, puis, trop rapidement pour que le brun ne puisse protester, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du brun, dans un baiser chaste et bref. Le vampire abandonna un Iruka encore sous le choc et se hissa sur le lit.

- Bonne nuit, petit-bout.

Le rire étouffé ramena l'homme à la raison et une nouvelle fois, il se couvrit la tête. Kakashi allait lui payer cette blague de mauvais goût.

* * *

- Ouvre ta bouche.

Plus qu'excéder par la situation, Neji, qui n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience, commençait à voir rouge. Cet humain était bien le plus têtu qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Une de ses mains, toujours autour du cou du jeune homme, il saisit la mâchoire de Kiba de l'autre. Appuyant fortement dessus, il espérait ainsi obliger le jeune homme à desserrer les dents. Tactique qui marcha avec succès.

Neji, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était tombé bien bas : à genoux sur le sol, donnant la béqué à un moins que rien d'humain. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas crevé si c'est ce qu'il demandait ? Neji Hyuuga, était certes un vampire réfléchi et de raison, pourtant il ne trouva pas la réponse à cette question. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il agissait par instinct. Et son instinct lui disait de faire en sorte que cet humain, déchet de la société, bon à rien, reste en vie.

Il approcha la cuillère de la bouche de « sa propriété » et y engouffra celle-ci. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, refusant toujours d'avaler ce qu'il croyait-être, une quelconque mixture inconnue, Kiba recracha tout net ce qu'il avait en bouche. Contenu qui ne manqua pas de se répandre sur l'uniforme gris du vampire. Neji ne s'emportait jamais, il n'explosait pas. Dans sa famille, se contenir était comme une deuxième nature, mais se soir, il oublia totalement ces histoires d'éducations lorsqu'il plaqua le jeune homme sur le sol.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris. Ici, c'est moi qui fait les ordres !

Se servant dans l'assiette, directement avec ses mains, il en prit une portion puis la fourra dans la bouche de Kiba.

- Je te l'ai dis … Même si je dois te l'enfoncer dans la gorge.

Puis cherchant un moyen pour obliger Kiba à avaler, il décida de plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres et de lui boucher le nez.

- Si tu veux respirer, avale !

Les secondes passèrent sans que Kiba ne veuille coopérer. Le visage de Neji resta inexpressif, il attendait patiemment que l'idiot sous lui se décide d'obéir, mais rien ne se passait. Fronçant les sourcils, il pensa retirer sa main, lorsque Kiba préféra avaler, que de mourir étouffer.

- Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi, tu crois que continuer d'essayer te donne du mérite ? Tu crois peut-être que tu réussiras un jour à t'enfuir, si tu n'abandonnes pas ? Et tu penses sûrement que le fait que tu restes muet me contrarie ? Détrompe-toi, ça me facilite la tâche.

C'était évidement faux. Le silence bornait de l'humain l'irritait de plus en plus, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Neji plaqua ses mains sur les joues encore douloureuses de l'humain.

Le jeune homme grimaça sous cette nouvelle torture, tandis que des larmes de rage commençaient à troubler sa vue. Tout en maintenant la tête de Kiba, l'empêchant ainsi de détourner le regard, le vampire poursuivit son monologue.

- Tu ne sortiras d'ici que lorsque j'en aurais assez de toi. Ce moment est encore loin, et si j'étais toi... Je prierais pour qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Kiba se débattit, mais avec force, Neji le maintenait au sol.

- Tu penses que je suis cruel ? Attend de voir ce qui t'arriveras une fois que tu seras relégué dans les « incapables ». Tu ne veux pas me supplier ? Là-bas, tu n'en auras même pas la force.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Les « incapables » était une sous-catégorie, dont on entendait jamais parler. Le peu de choses que l'on savait sur elle, c'est qu'elle était composé des anciens travailleurs qui, comme leurs noms l'indiquaient, étaient devenu incapable d'apporter leurs contributions à la société.

Dans cette ville, personnes ne savait où ils se trouvaient ni ce qui leurs arrivaient, car personnes n'en avaient jamais vu. Dans les classes, les mères utilisaient même cette menace contre les enfants trop turbulents. « Arrêtez de pleurer ou ils vous jetteront parmi les incapables ».

Neji profita du fait que le jeune homme soit plongé momentanément dans ses pensées et piocha une nouvelle fois dans l'assiette.

- Ou-vre ta bou-che.

Détachant intentionnellement chaque syllabe, le vampire emprunta un ton dangereux. Après quelques secondes il perdit une nouvelle fois patience.

- Saloperie d'humain borné.

De nouveau, il pressa fortement la mâchoire du jeune homme et y engouffra la nourriture de force, puis l'empêcha de respirer. Il répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Kiba suive le mouvement comme un automatisme. Bientôt, il n'eut même plus besoin de maintenir la mâchoire du brun ouverte, il s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'aucun effet secondaire désagréable ne se produisait.

Kiba ferma les yeux, peinant à croire qu'il capitulait une nouvelle fois. Les aliments qu'il ingurgitaient avait certes un arrière goût de défaite mais aussi de vengeance. Peu importait comment où quand. Un jour, Neji baisserait sa garde, il le fallait. Et ce jour, Kiba profiterait du goût de la victoire.

Un sourire mauvais sur le visage et quelque peu calmer, Neji approcha la dernière bouchée du visage du captif et la lui présenta. Les lèvres un peu meurtris du jeunes homme s'écartèrent davantage que les fois précédentes. Neji pensa que c'était rare de voire un être humain avec une dentition si parfaite.

Le fait qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant n'avait rien d'étonnant. En générale on ne s'attarde pas sur ces détails lorsque l'on torture quelqu'un. Et de plus, il fallait le dire, Kiba ne souriait pas souvent.

Quelque chose vint lui encercler le bout des doigts, ce qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Neji fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était rien d'autre que les lèvres de Kiba. S'en doute n'avait-il pas retiré sa main assez vite.

Il se surprit à ne pas l'enlever immédiatement. Au contraire, ce fut d'une extrême lenteur qu'il se dégagea. Les lèvres étaient humides et chaudes, cela le surprit. Comme pour procéder à une comparaison, il ramena les mêmes doigts à sa propre bouche. Les siennes étaient froide, presque glaciale. Elles n'avaient vraiment rien de similaire.

Puis, il se redressa légèrement. Ce fut à ce moment très précis qu'il reprit pleinement ses esprits et que le fait qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur un être humain lui sauta aux yeux. Il lui avait même donné à manger directement avec la … Il éloigna sa main de ses lèvres avec un regard mi-dégouté mi-choqué, avant de se relever en vitesse.

N'importe quoi, il lui fallait n'importe quoi pour lui enlever cette sensation. Le mieux c'était un bon bain, oui voilà, un bon bain désinfectant.

Kiba entendit la porte se refermer et il recouvrit son visage de ses avants-bras. Maudits soit les vampires.

* * *

- Soyez maudits.

Toujours la même rengaine. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans cette pièce, le blond qui se complaisait dans une expression furieuse, ne cessait de le maudire à tout va. Lui aussi avait de quoi être contrarié. Son appartement était sens dessus dessous et le responsable de tout cela faisait les cent pas en face de lui, comme l'animal en cage qu'il était. Pourtant, la seul chose que Sasuke voyait, était le corps dont il avait rêvé durant des nuits entières.

- Vous aviez promis tellement de choses, mais en réalité c'était que du vent. J'aurais dû le savoir, la parole d'un vampire ce n'est que du toc, qu'un foutu tas de conneries !

Sasuke haussa les sourcil, étonné par le langage tout nouveau que le blond adoptait.

- J'en ai assez d'être ici ! Ça sert à quoi de m'enfermer ? Pour voir combien de temps je tiens avant de péter un câble ? Et bien ça n'a pas tardé, j'en peux plus de tourner en rond !

- Je vois ça.

Abandonnant ses cents pas, Naruto se dirigea droit vers le vampire. Le doigt pointé en sa direction.

- C'est de votre faute. J'ai tout accepté croyant à ce que vous me disiez. C'est fini maintenant, je me laisserais plus avoir et vous vous allez me payer tout ça....

Dans un geste rapide, Sasuke l'empêcha de continuer en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Naruto lui saisit le bras afin de se libéré.

- Tu veux te venger ? Et je pourrais savoir comment ? La seul option qui s'offre à toi, c'est de continuer de te taire et d'attendre jusqu'à ce week-end.

Naruto se demanda, anxieux, ce qui l'attendait à la fin de cette semaine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stresser depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du brun. Cherchant le regard de Sasuke, Naruto frissonna devant le regard sérieux que celui-ci posait sur son cou.

Ah ça ! Sûrement pas !

Reprenant ses sens, Sasuke évita de justesse le poing de Naruto. Il le saisit et le tint en hauteur.

- Tu risques de te faire mal en faisant ça !

Usant de sa force, il le fit pivoter et cala son dos contre son torse. Quelques mèches de cheveux blond lui chatouilla la joue. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et Naruto. C'était comme si une force surnaturel le poussait à rechercher son contact. De sa main libre, il caressa la joue du blond.

- Tu as déjà cicatrisé ? C'est parfait...

Naruto lança sa tête en arrière, qui vint frapper le menton de Sasuke. Celui-ci le lâcha sous le coup de la douleur et se frotta doucement la zone endolori.

- Toi...

- Je vous avait prévenu. Le temps où vous vous moquiez de moi est fini.

Sasuke se redressa, le regard plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ton éducation est vraiment à refaire.

- C'est vous qui le dites, moi je trouve que je suis très bien comme ça !

Naruto tenta de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, mais la réalité était tel, qu'ils étaient belle et bien coincé dans la même pièce sans endroit où se cacher. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et courut vers la salle-de-bain, slalomant entre les débris au sol. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke le devança et c'est avec un cri de rage, qu'il se sentit soulever de terre.

- Laissez-moi descendre ou je vous jure...

Sans douceur, le brun le jeta sur le lit et enleva sa veste. Naruto se retourna et essaya d'atteindre l'autre côté du lit. C'était sans compter Sasuke qui lui attrapa les hanches et le traina vers lui.

- J'ai horreur des animaux mal dressés.

Le brun le retourna et l'immobilisa en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Naruto suffoquait presque, tandis que les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur son cou. Resserrant les poings, il sentit la morsure devenu familière et vit ses forces diminués.

Le sang se rependit sur le palais du vampire, qui grogna presque de contentement. Son corps bouillonnait à nouveau et son cœur tambourinait. Les mains du vampire s'aventurèrent sous les vêtements du blond, qui se rappela par flash, ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Il frappa, poussa, hurla, jusqu'à ce que le vampire relève la tête.

Sasuke le regarda les sourcils froncé, Naruto était plus résistant qu'à son souvenir. Il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait dû être sans connaissance. Il fixa le visage rouge du blond et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pour ne plus les quitter.

Rougie par la maltraitance de leur propriétaire, entrouverte comme un appel silencieux, elles étaient là, offertes. Sasuke se hissa et rapprocha son visage du blond.

C'était mal, c'était contre nature, c'était une erreur abominable, qu'il commit sans hésitation.

Fondant comme un prédateur sur sa proie, Sasuke écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Naruto. Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié, avant d'encercler le visage du brun de ses mains afin de le repousser.

Sasuke l'imita mais dans le but contraire de le maintenir contre lui. Il attrapait ses lèvres pour ensuite les libérés, se moquant éperdument que Naruto s'obstine à garder la bouche close. Il ferma les yeux continuant à défier le brun, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui morde la lèvre inférieur. Cela lui fit pousser une petite plainte qui permit au vampire d'approfondir le baiser.

D'instinct, le brun y engouffra sa langue, et bien que ne sachant pas très bien le mode d'emploi, commença à la faire onduler contre celle du blond. Sasuke l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il n'avait jamais et n'allait plus jamais embrasser personne de toute sa vie. Un baiser violent, que Naruto essayait à tout prix de rompre et qui en même temps provoquait en lui de grands frissons.

C'était mal, c'était une erreur abominable, mais avec une brève hésitation, il y mit fin.

Naruto mordit allègrement la langue de son agresseur, qui se dégagea précipitamment en se redressant, une main sur la bouche. L'expression neutre de Sasuke avait instantanément reprit sa place sur son visage.

Sasuke étudia Naruto, se demandant ce qui lui était passé par le tête. Une folie passagère, qui le laissait sans voix. S'était sûrement de sa faute à lui, ce parasite lui avait forcément fait quelque chose pour qu'il puisse agir ainsi ? Il ramassa sa veste et se glissa vers la sortie. Naruto essuya fiévreusement ses lèvres meurtri par le baiser. Il prit le dernier chandelier ayant survécut à sa colère et l'envoya, lui également sur la porte.

- Je suis pas un putain de jouet.

* * *

Il déambulait à travers les couloirs, tel une ombre. Car c'est ce qu'il était. Sa vie n'avait pas de raison d'être, elle n'avait pas de sens et pas de but, à part celui d'obéir aux ordres. Ceux-ci étaient clair : Se rapprocher des héritiers Uchiwa et Hyuuga.

Pourquoi ? Cette question ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Et de toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Dans son monde à lui, il n'y avait pas de quand, de où, de pourquoi et il n'y avait surtout pas de qui. Dans son monde, il n'y avait que les ordres. Mais récemment son univers avait commencé à changer

* * *

**Douce : **Oh qui vois-je ? Une revenante ? ça faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas vu ta tronche ! (ben ouai je m'insulte avant que vous le fassiez, c'est moins dur à suporter XD). Mais vous savez bien que je vous aimes, et que vous m'aimez aussi, de toute façon !

Non ? Comment ça je me trompe ? C'est sur ? T^T

Donc voilà le chapitre 9, c'est moi ou mes chap sont de plus en plus long ? A ce rythme la je me demande quand le chapitre 10 seras posté ? ^^

Encore merci à toutes et à tous (s'il y en a, comme d'hab) pour vos reviews et encouragements. Avant que je n'oublie, j'ai refait la mise en page de chacun de mes chap, afin que le passage entre les différents couples soit plus clair et distinct (les séparations que j'avais mise on été éffacé). J'espère que ça vous éviteras de vous embrouiller. Bisous à tout le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen ! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Reviews anonymes :**

**Gircameleon, Akira, NSF et Blouna : **Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard, désolé si vous avez eu l'impression que cette fic était abandonée mais heureusement c'est faux, l'attente a été longue alors bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fièvre des mensonges**

- Prenez, s'il vous plaît, le compte rendu du dirigeant Hézes à la page 43. Dans cet œuvre, Hézes nous donne son point de vue concernant la résolution d'un conflit...

L'homme à la carrure fétiche, slaloma entre les pupitres avant de retourner à son bureau. Les quelques élèves qui suivaient encore ce que disait leur professeur, s'empressèrent de sortir leurs livres. La majorité n'y prêta pas la moindre importance. Une majorité dont Sasuke, Neji et tout le reste de leur bande faisait parti.

La fin des cours était proche et chacun n'attendait que le moment où les portes s'ouvriraient et leurs permettraient de sortir de la salle. Un week-end de festivité était en prévision et tant de choses restaient à prévoir. Pour les jeunes filles, les tenues d'apparats se devaient d'être parfaite, pour les jeunes hommes c'étaient l'occasion de faire de nombreuses conquêtes. En cet fin de journée, les esprits étaient échauffés et surexcités.

- Et tu ne sais toujours pas de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non, je t'ai dis que Sasuke m'a assuré qu'il me le montrerais durant la fête...

Un élève du rang précédant se retourna pour fustiger Sakura et Ino dont les bavardages incessants n'exaspéraient pas uniquement les membres du groupe. Elles se contentèrent de lancer à l'intrus un regard noir puis repartirent dans leur discussion. Sasuke détourna le regard, amuser par l'empressement de la jeune fille à découvrir sa « surprise ». La pauvre risquait d'être déçu.

Sa bonne humeur s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'il pensa à ce que lui réservait la journée du lendemain.

- ... Donc, comme vous serez amenez à le découvrir, une bonne stratégie est surtout une stratégie qui prévoie une échappatoire en cas d 'échec. La faute à ne surtout pas commettre est de croire qu'un plan est infaillible et de ne pas mettre en place une porte de secours.

Une porte de secours… C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment et d'urgence. Le brun soupira en posant un poing sous son menton. Il était tombé bien bas, lui, le tant estimer héritier Uchiha. Se retrouver dans une situation où un simple nom lui faisait bouillir le sang et où la simple présence d'un esclave le troublait plus sûrement qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, mais le mal était fait, il s'était jeté tête baissé dans une relation où il était certain de maîtriser les tenants et les aboutissants sans se douter que l'arme qu'il utilisait se révélerai être à double tranchant. Il était loin d'être stupide mais son état actuelle le laissait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement.

À chacune de ses tentatives, le fait qu'il se soit littéralement jeter sur le blond, lui revenait en pleine face tel un boomerang et le coup faisait mal. Ce n'était pas tant le sexe de Naruto qui lui posait problème mais bien la personne en elle-même.

Les autres ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Les seuls qui puissent se vanter d'avoir susciter un minimum d'intérêt chez lui se trouvait être: son frère, plus par rage qu'autre chose et le brun au regard égaré à ses côtés, au regard un peu trop égaré d'ailleurs. Sasuke fixa Neji s'attendant à le voir lui renvoyer un regard hargneux. Le jeune homme avait toujours détesté qu'on le dévisage mais il ne sembla pas remarquer les yeux sombres poser sur lui.

Neji, perdu dans ses pensées, avait mit entre parenthèse, aussi bien le cours qu'il suivait que ceux qui l'entouraient. Jamais l'heure n'avait semblé plus longue à ses yeux. Les paroles de l'enseignant ne l'atteignait pas, les chuchotements environnant lui était inaudible, en cet instant Neji Hyuuga était concentré sur une seule et unique chose… Ou plutôt personne.

Ce sale humain, comment avait-il osé le rabaisser à ce point ? Le vampire se sentait humilié, honteux d'avoir réagit de façon si virulente. Kiba lui ôtait tout raisonnement. Sa façon de le braver dans son mutisme, son regard de défi constamment poser sur lui. À la fois soumis, à la fois rebelle, Neji ne savait jamais par quel bout le prendre.

Cela lui donnait davantage envie de le faire souffrir. Ce n'était qu'un humain insignifiant, une erreur, un déchet et il se permettait de lui tenir tête ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point son existence était misérable ? Il devait se soumettre totalement, sans retenu et sa satisfaction serait total. Kiba était comme un animal de compagnie mal dressé prêt à mordre à tout moment mais Hyuuga voulait le dompté. Neji repensa aux lèvres, à la langue et au visage abandonné de Kiba tandis qu'il se tenait au dessus de lui.

Le son d'un craquement le ramena à la réalité et il se rendit compte qu'il provenait du crayon entre ses doigts qui, sous la pression de son poing, venait de se briser en deux. Il le lâcha comme si celui-ci était brulant, une grimace sur le visage. Peut-être était-ce le petit sifflement que laissa échapper Sasuke mais Neji le foudroya du regard. Sans un mots, bien que les questions s'accumulaient, Sasuke se détourna.

Son ami qui était d'origine calme s'emportait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. L'arrivé de l'humain et du neko dans leurs vies avait complètement bouleversé celles-ci. Une porte de secours, une sortie, un échappatoire. Autant dire la fuite. Non, un Uchiwa ne fuyait jamais, ils restaient droit devant chaque obstacle.

* * *

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Les boucles brunes de Saza se mouvaient autour de son visage dans un geste de protestation et de dénie. La jeune fille affrontait Anna en secouant nerveusement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une invitation, toute la classe 1 se doit d'y aller.

- Je déteste ces réceptions.

Anna soupira, la regarda quelques secondes, attendri par le regard mouillé de la jeune fille.

- Je sais.

Naruto regarda la scène sans mot dire. Pour la première fois depuis il ne savait plus quand, il se trouvait en présence d'autres êtres vivants. Ce qui, malgré les circonstances, lui laissait sur le visage un petit sourire idiot. Même les querelles incessantes des deux jeunes femmes lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas cédé, sans faillir, il avait fait plié Sasuke Uchiha et avait pu sortir de cette chambre qui était devenu tel un tombeau pour lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de ces fêtes ? …

Le regard attristé de Saza l'obligea à se taire.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que la décence permet de décrire. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est que, comme partout dans cette société, il ne fait pas bon d'être humain dans ces soirées.

Anna finit sa phrase avant de se tourner vers sa protégé.

- Prépare toi et ne t'en fait pas.

Sa voix claire sembla apaiser un instant la brune qui baissa finalement la tête sans mot dire. Naruto fut frappé par la détresse de ce petit ouragan d'habitude si plein de vie. C'est que vraiment, il fallait redouter cette soirée.

La conversation s'orienta vers un sujet plus plaisant et il pu entendre à nouveau les éclats de rires de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué d'entendre une voix autre que la sienne.

- Ben dis donc, tu cicatrises drôlement vite !

Le blond releva la tête en remettant son chapeau en place pour découvrir le visage de Saza à deux centimètres du sien. La jeune fille tendit la mains vers lui et posa ses doigts délicats sur le visage du neko.

- Un peu de tenue Saza ! Descends de cette table !

- Je ne fais que regarder !

La réplique aux intonations bien naïve, coupa court à toute réponse de la part de la plus âgée qui détourna ses yeux magnifiquement ombré et se contenta de souffler légèrement agacé.

- Tu penses ?

- Oui, moi ça a prit plus d'une semaine et toi en quelques jours tu n'a plus aucune rougeurs.

- Je ne sais pas, chaque personne est différente.

C'était vrai, la normalité était quelque chose que Naruto n'avait jamais connu et sans doute n'aurait-il jamais l'opportunité d'y goûter.

- Dis, comment il est ton maître ?

Le mot « maître » frappa le jeune blond en pleine face.

- Encore une fois je n'ai pas de maître. Un bourreau, une vermine, un tortionnaire peut- être mais en aucun cas je ne lui appartient.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent muette quelques instants. Saza s'assit sur la table, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

- On finit tous par s'y habitué, je te l'ai dis.

Sa voix était calme et résolu comme si cela était une fatalité. Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par une voix monocorde venant des haut-parleurs.

- Humains de la classe 1, vous avez reçu l'ordre de vous rendre dans vos appartements. Je répète: chaque humain de classe 1 se voit sous l'obligation de se rendre à ses appartements. La salle commune devra être vide d'ici cinq minutes sous peine de sanction lourde.

Dès que l'annonce fut passé, tout le monde se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les sorties. Naruto, d'un air déçu, assista au désordre environnant. Finalement il n'aura pas connue très longtemps le bonheur d'être hors de cette foutu chambre.

* * *

Sasuke changea d'appui, posant sa tête sur son poing gauche plutôt que celui de droite. Mouvement qui pourrait traduire une grande appréhension en ce qui concernait le vampire. Ne sachant pas comment agir envers la boule de nerfs qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à débouler dans la pièce, il se concentrait afin d'acquérir suffisamment de contenance. Les apparences avaient une importance crucial pour le brun. Le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, bien que confortable, n'apaisa pas les raideurs de son corps, ses yeux parcoururent la chambre, le chaos crée par le neko avait laissé place à un ordre impeccable. Les objets et autres bibelots avaient tous été remplacés et la pièce avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan.

De sa main droite il sortit le médaillon dérobé au blond lors de son arrivé en classe 1, il le leva à hauteur du visage. Certes, pour les humains, cela devait valoir une certaine somme mais le jeune vampire se demanda surtout jusqu'à quel point Naruto y tenait et pourquoi. L'envie d'assouvir sa curiosité alors qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel intérêt lui apparut d'avantage.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à cette silhouette qui suscitait tant d'appréhension. Naruto pénétra dans la pièce en y jetant un regard rapide, il fallait se méfier. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke et plus précisément sur le pendentif qui se balançait au bout de sa chaîne en or. Son premier geste fut de se précipiter vers le brun mais après deux ou trois pas il fut bien vite stopper par le regard noir que lui adressait Sasuke. Il remit son bonnet correctement sur sa tête dans un geste inutile qui ne servait qu'a comblé le silence qui s'installait peu à peu. Sasuke s'éclaircit la voix avant d'entamer:

- Il y a une réception ce soir...

- J'en ai entendu parlé...

Visiblement, peu habituer à ce qu'on l'interrompe, il fit taire le blond d'un regard acerbe.

- Je disais donc que ce soir aura lieu une réception et que bien évidemment tu y seras.

Sasuke rangea le bijoux dans sa poche et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de suivre ce mouvement des yeux avant de les détourner d'un air où se mêlait l'impuissance et la rage.

- Les règles de ces réceptions sont strictes. Aucun humain n'est habilité à s'éloigner de son maître. Cela est juste une petite mise au point au cas où l'idée te viendrai d'essayer de t'enfuir.

- Ce ne sont pas quelques menaces qui pourraient m'en dissuader.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke se leva d'un geste vif qui fit reculé le blond. Le vampire étira la main et Naruto ferma imperceptiblement les yeux, priant pour éviter tout contact. Cela n'échappa nullement à Sasuke qui en ressentit une grande irritation.

Cela était si désagréable d'être touché par lui ? Chassant rapidement cette idée, il fit mine d'ignorer la sensation oppressante qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Tu as vécu trop longtemps avec les humains, ils sont toujours enclin a dire le contraire de ce qu'ils pensent. Tu as beau dire que tu ne crains rien, tes réactions prouvent le contraire.

Piqué dans son orgueil, Naruto bomba son torse, indigné. Réaction qui extirpa un petit sourire à Sasuke et passant près d'un Naruto sur la défensive, il poursuivi d'une voix traînante.

- Pas d'erreurs ni action inutile, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Naruto joua de la mâchoire d'un geste de défi.

- En parlant d'actes irréfléchis, vous pouvez garder vos étreintes et vos baisers pour vous.

Sasuke ne cilla pas, réprimant l'envie d'envoyer le corps du neko à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son humeur changea et l'air de la pièce se chargea d'électricité. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que Sasuke, usant de sa rapidité surnaturelle, le tenait déjà d'une main par la gorge, le soulevant presque du sol.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce détail insignifiant si tu comptes rester en vie assez longtemps pour fuir de ce bâtiment.

Naruto usa de toute la force qu'il possédait pour laisser paraître une confiance que personne n'aurait pu affiché en pareil circonstance. Il posa ses mains sur celles du vampire, elles étaient si froide… En se démenant son bonnet atterrit sur le sol, libérant sa chevelure désordonné et laissant apparaître ses petites oreilles dressés.

Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, les joues rouge de rage, il offrit un spectacle insolite au brun qui ne pu s'en détourner qu'au prix d'un effort inhumain. Ce qu'il était par ailleurs !

Le vampire le lâcha si soudainement que Naruto sentit ses jambes tanguer quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Se raclant la gorge, Sasuke sembla respecté une distance de sécurité. En s'en apercevant, il grimaça.

Naruto n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du combat intérieur auquel se livrait son bourreau. Mais voulait-il réellement savoir quelle obscure pensée voyait le jour dans les tréfonds de l'esprit d'un être aussi cruel ? Il fut lui même surpris par la réponse.

- La cérémonie débutera dans deux heures et tu es loin d'être prêt ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses honte !

- Prêt ?

- Nul besoin de te dire que ta véritable nature devra rester secrète...

- Pourquoi ?

La question resta en suspend, le blond se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Vous ne seriez pas obligé de prendre autant de précaution si vous me laissiez tout simplement rentrer chez moi !

- Chez toi ? Quel « chez toi » ? Les preuves de ton existence ainsi que celles de tes « amis » ont depuis bien longtemps été réduite en poussière. Ton « chez toi»...

Il leva les mains comme si cela était une évidence.

- … Et bien ton « chez toi » c'est ici maintenant.

La rage porta quelques larmes jusqu'aux yeux du blond puis s'en alla, laissant la colère comme gage à Naruto. Le blond aurait pu baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, resserrer ses bras autour de ses épaules ou pendre contre lui sa queue dans un mouvement de protection.

Il aurait pu s'apitoyer sur son sort en se disant qu'il n'avait plus nul part où retourner mais n'en avait-il jamais eu ? Avait-il vraiment cru qu'après s'être enfui d'ici, il aurait pu rejoindre Iruka, Kiba et Jiraya puis écoulait des jours paisibles ?

Tout cela n'avait été qu'euphorie ! Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas l'idée qu'un jour il partirait d'ici, alors afin de ne donner aucune satisfaction supplémentaire au brun sarcastique en face de lui, Naruto se tu. Il garda un visage aussi inexpressif que cela lui était possible. Sasuke s'attendait à ce que le neko éclate de colère ou de désespoir, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce silence. Encore une fois, le blond le perturbait plus que nécessaire.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'entrebâilla et se pencha. Naruto, piqué au vif par une curiosité maladive, tendit l'oreille tout en se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Pour une fois, son ouïe incroyablement fine, allait réellement servir à quelque chose d'utile.

- Faite la venir !

- Tout de suite, jeune maître.

La porte se referma et Naruto se redressa.

- Il est temps pour toi de te préparer pour ce soir...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je souhaitais y aller !

Sasuke ne fut pas surpris par ce refus. Il connaissait suffisamment le jeune blond pour s'être douté de sa réaction, il comptait justement sur celle-ci pour s'amuser un peu. Au dépend de Naruto bien entendu !

- Je ne veux pas... Je n'irais pas !

- Ce n'était pas une proposition.

- Je ne tiens pas à être montrer comme une bête de foire...

- Très bien.

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Le vampire allongea ses jambes et croisa les mains sur son torse fixant le blond de ses yeux sombres, attendant certainement une réponse. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci changeait sans cesse de jambe d'appui, il ne remarqua même pas le sourire en coin du vampire.

- J'aurai respecté ma promesse. Du moins, j'aurais essayé.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Il me semble que tu désirais revoir ton ami, non ? Ce cher Kiba…

Naruto sursauta et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

- Moi qui pensait faire là une bonne action... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas y aller qui suis-je pour t'y forcer !

Le brun jubilait, Naruto le sentait, il le savait. Il ne fut pas abusé par Sasuke, ce n'était là qu'une épreuve de plus que ce sadique venait d'inventer.

- Je...

- Aurais-tu changer d'avis ?

Toujours sur la défensive, le blond conservait un silence borné. Tour à tour, Sasuke observa, l'hésitation, le dénie, et enfin la résignation paraître sur le visage si expressif de son prisonnier et à ce moment là il su qu'il avait gagné. Il baissa la tête pour dissimulé son sourire.

- Si c'est le cas, à genoux !

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux avant que ceux si ne deviennent que deux fentes emplit de colère. Sasuke vit ses poings se serrer jusqu'à ce que les jointure deviennent blanche. Avec surprise, il vit le jeune neko se pencher en avant afin d'exécuté son ordre.

- Cela suffira... Je crois t'avoir suffisamment taquiner pour l'instant. Retiens bien ta leçon et cesse de me tenir tête où tu te retrouveras à quatre pattes à me supplier pour une faveur.

Sasuke fut de nouveau irrité par la facilité que le blond avait à s'exécuter du moment où il mentionnait le nom de ce Kiba. Ils n'étaient même pas de la même famille bon sang!

Naruto se gifla mentalement mais celui qui méritait une bonne raclée se tenait en face de lui, le menton négligemment poser sur son poing. « Taquiner » ? C'est comme cela qu'il considérait le fait de se jouer des sentiments des autres ou de les faire s'agenouiller. Bâtard ! Surprenant Naruto, Sasuke se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée sans demander son reste sous les yeux perplexes du blond. Il se figea lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

- Tu me suis ou je dois te faire tirer derrière-moi ?

Il y a d'autre façon de demander à quelqu'un de venir avec soi. Naruto leva un poing vengeur qui ne passa pas inaperçu bien que ce fut ce qu'il cru. Il emboîta le pas du vampire, traînant des pieds mais pourtant surexcité par le fait que ce soir sera le soir qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

* * *

- Tu me vois là ? Je suis moins invisible maintenant ?

Neji fit un mouvement de la main et les deux vampires qui tenait la visage de Kiba levé, lâchèrent prise. Accroupi devant lui, le vampire l'observa reprendre son souffle.

- Sortez !

Sans demander leurs restes les deux hommes sortirent. Neji ne bougea pas, Kiba remua et un grognement échappa de ses lèvres tendit qu'il empoignait fortement son épaule.

- Je vois que ton épaule est toujours douloureuse !

Encore une fois, les mots de Neji n'eurent aucun retour. L'humain semblait respecter un code d'honneur dont le but était de le rendre fou de rage. Peut-être que si le vampire le secouait comme un enragé, il se déciderait à parler ? Mais Neji avait autre chose en tête. Les cheveux éparpillaient au sol et le corps qui tremblait, captiva un moment le vampire.

Comment quelque chose d'aussi fragile réussissait à le défier ? Il posa un genou au sol et une main à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'humain, comme pour mieux l'observer. La tête du brun bougea légèrement, recouvrant la main du vampire de mèches brunes. Plutôt que d'en avoir la nausée, Neji ne ressentit qu'un pincement au cœur. Luttant contre l'envie d'attraper à pleine main les cheveux de Kiba, il s'éloigna, ramenant ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il faudra qu'il songe à les désinfecter.

- Ce soir une fête est donné dans la grande salle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Kiba leva la tête vers lui, une lueur suspecte dans ses prunelles. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il se releva, bien que toujours entravé par les chaînes qui le maintenait attaché au pied du lit, il ne supportait plus de végéter comme une loque sur le sol. Le repas forcer que le vampire lui avait administré lui avait redonné assez de force pour au moins se tenir assis.

- Ton bon à rien de chat y sera sûrement avec son maître.

L'humain tourna si rapidement la tête vers lui que Neji eut un léger sursaut qui fut imperceptible pour Kiba. Le vampire sourit et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était heureux et fier d'avoir enfin une réaction de la part de cette poupée animée.

- Au moins, voilà un sujet qui ne te laisse pas indifférent. Devrais-je t'emmener avec moi ?

Les prunelles de Kiba se tintèrent d'espoir.

- Ou alors… Te laisser pourrir ici en écoutant la fête battre son plein de la fenêtre ?

Aussitôt Kiba se ferma. Il connaissait Neji assez bien pour savoir qu'il en serait tout à fait capable. Qu'allait-il demander en échange ? S'il avait l'intention de demander bien entendu !

- Je vais faire preuve de bon cœur.

Bon cœur ? À supposer qu'il en ai un, organe dont Kiba le savait dépourvu.

- Debout !

Le brun fronça les sourcils surpris, le regard que posait Neji était empreint d'impatience. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, l'humain agrippa la tête du lit et réussit à se hisser sur les deux supports en papier mâché qui se révélaient être ses jambes. Tel un nouveau né découvrant les souffrances de l'apprentissage, il vacilla sur ses jambes quelques minutes et trouva enfin un équilibre. Bien qu'il soit précaire, il se fit violence pour ne rien montrer du vertige qui le prit.

Un détail lui apparut comme la pire des insultes. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué car son esprit été focalisé que sur sa survie depuis sa rencontre avec Neji mais le vampire, debout en face de lui, lui sembla légèrement plus grand. Kiba tenta de se convaincre que cela était du a sa position cambré mais ne réussit pas à se mentir bien longtemps tandis que Neji se rapprochait. Ce détail, qui n'en était pas un pour l'humain, fut un coup bas de plus mais il n'en montra rien et se tint aussi droit qu'il le pu. Les bras croisés et deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres, le vampire paraissait en pleine réflexion.

Kiba baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et regarda sa tunique autrefois blanche. La honte lui arracha une grimace de dégoût qu'il fit disparaître très rapidement soucieux de laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait. Le vampire en face de lui, il en était sûr, en tirerait forcement du plaisir.

- Je devrais te traîner à cette soirée vêtu ainsi mais cela ne pourrait que me faire du tord. Les classes 1 ne sont que des jouets tout juste bons à montrer nos richesse, ce ne sont que des vitrines, vous exposez notre grade exactement comme le ferait une médaille.

Le vampire se rapprocha, ses yeux couleurs de nacre laissaient cependant voir toute la rage qu'il ressentait.

- Les humains ne sont bons qu'à s'entre-tuer. Vous vous trahissez en courant et hurlant pour que l'on épargne votre vie. Pitoyable !

Il se tu, détaillant le visage de Kiba il semblait s'être déconnecté instantanément de la réalité. L'humain n'aurait su dire si c'était de la gêne mais ce qu'il ressentit le força à détourner le regard. Neji laissa ses yeux glisser sur la peau de Kiba, il remarqua les bandages mal installés sur les joues du brun, il remarqua les cernes qui manger la moitié de son visage, les lèvres meurtris, mordu jusqu'au sang, le bras serré contre lui et les traces rouge tournant au violet, causer par les chaînes qui le retenait. Il remarqua le balancement du corps d'une jambes à une autre afin d'éviter la fatigue. Ses yeux perçus le tremblement d'une cuisse, ses mains saisir les épaules épuisés, ses doigts sentir les os saillants et feignant d'ignorer le regard quelque peu apeuré, il fit mine de l'examiné.

- C'est affligeant à quel point tu peux être...

Les mots lui manquèrent. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de converser, en général les autres parlaient et lui se bornait dans des soupirs exaspérés.

- Peu importe !

À travers les vitraux, le soleil commençait à décliner. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans sa contemplation mais fut vite ramener à la réalité, lorsque Kiba, exténué, baissa les bras et finit par s'assoir à nouveau sur le sol.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de te reposer ! Debout !

Neji héla ses gardes du corps et les deux murs de chairs se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt dan la pièce.

- Portez-le chez Dame de cœur, elle saura quoi en faire !

Sans ménagement, chacun s'emparèrent respectivement d'un bras de l'humain et le traînèrent vers l'extérieur. Kiba fronça les sourcils, sa dernière sortie c'était soldé par deux marques de part et d'autre de son visage. S'agissait-il de quelque chose de similaire ? Il faillit regarder en arrière avec regret et cela le surpris au plus haut point. Les coups commençaient sérieusement à lui dérégler le cerveau pour qu'il puisse préféré rester en compagnie du psychopathe, bourreau à ses heures perdus, assis derrière-lui. Et puis qui était cette « Dame de cœur » ?

Remplit du peu d'orgueil qu'il lui restait, c'est la tête haute, autant qu'il le pouvait du moins, qu'il se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce. Les dédales qu'ils parcoururent ne dévoila rien de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'obscurité seul lui faisait face, sa démarche aurait pu faire penser à celle d'un condamné à mort se rendant à la potence, traînante et ponctué d'hésitation.

Le regard fixé droit devant lui, Kiba suivit les deux vampires en silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant une large porte blanche que son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. Celui sur sa droite se pencha suffisamment pour frapper de deux coups secs sur le bois sculpté, Kiba aperçu l'espace d'un instant les traits d'un tatouage jusque là dissimulé par la manche d'une veste. C'était quoi leurs problèmes avec les tatouages ? Sans attendre davantage, il se saisit de la poignet et pénétra dans la pièce, un coup sur l'épaule décida Kiba à faire de même. Tout n'était que couleur pourpre et prune, les rideaux, le tapis et même le revêtement des meubles, quelques fois des broderies d'argent venaient se perdre dans ce défilé et d'autres fois le bois prenait une lourde place dans ce décor.

Kiba sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Les deux hommes de mains toujours à ses cotés ne laissèrent pas même un souffle trahir leurs présences, à croire qu'ils étaient vraiment fait de marbre. Au fond de la pièce, le rideau de toile s'écarta. Kiba fronça les sourcils par appréhension et le soulagement qui le submergea fut immédiat lorsqu'une vieille femme apparut. De petite taille, les cheveux gris devenaient blanc tandis que de grands yeux marrons démentaient une vivacité à toutes épreuves.

- Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de visite aussi surprenante.

La femme s'avança, ses talons claquèrent sur le sol, imitant le son d'un glas. La suivant du regard, Kiba l'observa décortiquer la moindre parcelle de son corps dans une analyse critique qui ne parut pas lui plaire.

- Celui-ci est en piteux état. Je pense que votre maître devrait mieux traiter ses animaux de compagnie s'il tient à les conserver.

Imperceptiblement, les deux vampires qui encerclaient Kiba, se jetèrent un regard, nul besoin d'être très intelligent pour savoir que jamais, au grand jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aventureraient et rapporteraient les paroles de la vieille femme.

Elle saisit un pan du vêtement de Kiba et commença à le soulever. Craignant de se faire dévêtir, le brun écarta brutalement la main blafarde poser sur lui. La femme eut un hoquet de surprise puis se tourna vers les deux gardes.

- Il me faudra du temps afin de l'examiner et de déterminer l'ampleur du travail à fournir.

Sans aucuns commentaires, les deux colosses inclinèrent la tête. La vieille femme les observa, un sourcil levé pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous attendez qu'il vous pousse des ailes à défaut d'un cerveau ? Veuillez quitter mes appartements Messieurs.

Ils ne protestèrent pas et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Deux montagnes de muscles qui se faisaient mater par une vieille femme, en tant normal Kiba en aurait rit. La seconde qui suivit, la femme tenait fermement son bras valide.

Le jeune homme avait oublié qu'elle ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un vampire, sa force surhumaine le lui rappelait maintenant. Elle tira sur sa manche qui se déchira sous la tension exercé et laissa apparaître des traces violacés grimpant tout le long, marquant son bras de manière effroyable.

La femme fit claquer sa langue dans un tic de désapprobation. Remarquant l'autre bras replié dans une posture de défense, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il étouffa du mieux qu'il put le cri de douleur sans parvenir à le contenir entièrement.

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir une armoire encastrée. Interdit, Kiba ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

- Ces nées-vampires n'apprendront jamais.

La femme farfouilla un moment dans son armoire pour en sortir un assortiment de tissus, de bandages et de toiles. Elle les déposa délicatement sur le dossier d'une chaise et repartit vers l'armoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, chaque dossiers de la pièce étaient recouvert de vêtements.

Les yeux de l'humain allaient et venaient du vampire aux chaises inlassablement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, la main tendu, Kiba regarda tour à tour la main et le visage de la vieille. Un sourire avait remplacé le masque dur qu'elle lui avait jusqu'alors adressé. Était-ce un autre piège ? S'il avait vu juste, c'était tout bonnement cruel. Comme si elle pouvait lire son désarroi, la vieille lui tendit alors l'autre main.

- Si tu me fait confiance, tout ira bien.

Les yeux de Kiba s'agrandirent, les larmes qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps étaient sur le point d'être misent à nu, il était sur le point d'être dévoilé. Il lutta aussi fort qu'il put, pourtant une première fit son apparition puis une deuxième puis une autre ainsi de suite. Il se sentit pitoyable et en même temps incroyablement libéré. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de les essuyées, elles glissaient sur ses joues meurtries, sans plus aucunes barrières.

- Si tu peux encore faire confiance, suis-moi.

Le jeune homme se décida à lever la main et saisis celle du vampire.

Si cela était un piège, c'était vraiment trop cruel !

* * *

Deux bras puissants l'encadraient, forçant Iruka à retenir son souffle. Les mains passaient et repassaient au même endroit. La peau contre lui, plus qu'une caresse devenait une vraie torture.

- C'est bon ?

La voix de Kakashi contre son oreille le fit frissonner. Il détestait qu'on lui parle d'aussi près, c'était, si on pouvait le dire, un point sensible et imperceptiblement il se cambra.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu... C'est bon ?

Ni tenant plus, Iruka ferma les yeux...

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Vous pouvez vous écarter maintenant !

Aussitôt, la chaleur qu'il percevait dans son dos s'évanouie.

- Ne te fâche pas petit-bout, Je te montrais seulement comment plier correctement les draps.

- Vous êtes obligé de vous coller à moi pour ça ?

- Non mais que veux-tu, je suis un vampire très câlin !

Iruka se tourna vers son hôte. Toujours en tenue de travail, le vampire se tenait les bras croisés contre une table. Cela ne faisait pas trente minutes qu'il était rentré mais, Iruka sentait déjà les prémices d'une migraine carabiné.

L'œil moqueur du vampire le faisait enragé, d'autant plus que c'est avec cette même attitude désinvolte qu'il esquivait toutes les questions de l'humain. Les jours se répétaient et malgré tout les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il n'était arrivé à rien.

À l'origine son but était d'en savoir autant que possible sur les documents que Kakashi gardait secrètement dans le double fond de sa bibliothèque, mais au final ses tentatives ce sont retournées contre lui.

Idiot de vampire !

Il ne répondait à ses questions que part d'autres questions, à ce rythme il ne pourrait jamais retrouver Naruto et Kiba et ne pourrait jamais savoir comment Jiraya avait réagit ou ce qu'il était devenu sans eux.

Combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter cette captivité ? Autant de questions qui ne faisaient que s'accumuler dans un esprit déjà bien surchargé. La seul chose qu'il avait pu découvrir dans les documents de Kakashi étaient que ces deux protégés se trouvaient en classe 1. Au moins ils étaient vivant mais pour combien de temps ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses songes, il regarda Kakashi qui avait retrouvé une expression sérieuse. Comme à son habitude, il lui indiqua silencieusement de ne faire aucun bruit et de la main lui indiqua la chambre à coucher.

Sans se faire prier, Iruka se faufila pour se mettre à l'abri, cependant il laissa la porte légèrement entrebâillé dans l'espoir de capter un peu la conversation à venir. Au début, il n'entendit presque rien, mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient le ton semblait monté. La voix de Kakashi seul lui parvenait à coup d'éclats de voix.

- Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de vous ne m'ai avertit ? ….. Sans importance ? ….. Vous avez intérêt qu'il y soit encore... !

Dans le salon, les bruit de pas résonnaient furieusement sur le sol, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait... ou plutôt entendait Kakashi hausser la voix. Iruka en resta bouche bée, le vampire avait toujours une attitude insouciante.

Cette espèce étaient des créatures bien sournoises et en y réfléchissant un peu, Iruka admit aussi que sur ce point, les humains n'étaient pas si différent. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma dans un claquement violent, signe que l'invité s'était en allé.

L'humain attendit un peu par prudence que Kakashi se manifeste, en vain. Sur ses gardes, le brun passa la tête et puis enfin tout le corps hors de la chambre, il n'y avait personne. Kakashi était partit, Iruka en fut irrité sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de le prévenir de son départ ?

Le brun secoua la tête et retrouva ses esprit. La question n'était pas là ! Et puis ça ne le regardait en aucune façon, non décidément, il s'en fichait !

Iruka grimaça en regardant le tas de draps posé sur la chaise. En plus de tout ça le vampire le prenait réellement pour sa bonne ! Et puis quand avait-il l'intention de revenir ? Il n'avait même pas pu dîné...

Il leva la main et s'administra un gifle magistral. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire si ce foutu menteur-manipulateur crevait de faim ou ne trouvait aucun de ses maudits draps rangés ?

Ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir son emploi du temps ou ce qu'y le préoccupait ? C'était de sa faute si sa famille avait volé en éclat en l'espace d'une soirée, si il vivait dans la peur constante de ne plus revoir ceux qui lui était cher ou tout simplement de ne pouvoir sortir de cette pièce un jour. Qu'il aille en enfer faire du rentre dedans à Lucifer en personne cet idiot, il en était bien capable.

Il alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil et posa les pieds sur la table basse, il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il agissait de plus en plus comme Kakashi mais ne retira pas ses pieds du meuble pour autant. Son regard fut attiré par un objet luisant près de son talon, aussitôt il se rassit.

Était-ce possible ? Il s'en saisit et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Puis se levant, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, son cœur cognait si fort qu'il pouvait juré qu'a tout moment il allait exploser. Il tendit la main sur la poignée, souffla puis l'abaissa.

La porte ne fournit aucun effort et s'ouvrit d'elle même. Non seulement Kakashi était parti en coup de vent mais il avait également oublié la clef sur la table ainsi que de l'enfermer à double tour.

Iruka referma soudainement la porte. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse, il fallait pensé rapidement et correctement. C'était sa chance, une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait pas. Il se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand la penderie où Kakashi rangeait tout ses objets personnels ainsi que ses vêtements. Il la referma presque immédiatement, non, ce qu'il lui fallait s'était un vêtement déjà porté par le vampire. Sur le bord du lit reposait sa veste fétiche, elle avait été cousu dans un tissu épais et noir. Parfait !

Iruka s'en saisit et l'enfila, l'odeur de Kakashi le submergea immédiatement et pendant quelques secondes son esprit s'égara. Se reprenant, il fila droit vers l'entrée et après avoir prit son souffle, ouvrit la porte.

Il se retrouva immédiatement dans un couloir plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Il rabattit la capuche au dessus de sa tête, s'il se tenait à une distance éloigné d'un vampire, il y avait peu de risque que son odeur d' « humain » ne le trahisse mais la perspective d'en croiser un lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il devait se diriger ver la classe 1, il prendrait le risque nécessaire mais il devait trouver un moyens de contacter Naruto et Kiba.

Avec un peu de chance, Kakashi ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube, ça ne lui laissait que quelques heures. Il aurait voulu choper les deux jeunes hommes et s'en aller le plus loin possible d'ici mais en toute bonne fois, c'était clairement impossible. Il réussirait sûrement à sortir du bâtiment mais comment passer la horde de gardiens à la limite des classes ? Et ensuite ceux à la frontière du territoires ? Il fallait un plan et pour ça, il fallait les retrouver.

Il longea les murs sur plusieurs mètres pour arrivé enfin devant un escalier sombre menant à l'étage inférieure. Il s'y engouffra avec prudence et s'arrêta au pied des marches. Une lumière filtrait sous l'embrasure de la porte qui se dressait devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et fut éblouie par la lumière vive qui agressa ses prunelles. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux mais s'aperçut quand même qu'il se trouvait à nouveaux dans les parties fréquentées du domaine, il fallait agir avec discrétion.

Parcourant ainsi les différentes pièces sans jamais s'attarder, Iruka finit par avoir l'impression de tourner en rond. Il n'y a rien qui ressemble plus à une pièce vide d'un domaine qu'une autre pièce vide.

Tendant l'oreille, il perçut enfin les échos d'une musique. Sans savoir où cela pouvait le mener, il s'orienta en fonction de l'intensité du son et finit ainsi par arriver dans une grande salle. Il se pétrifia immédiatement et se plaqua contre le mur derrière lui avant de se glisser derrière un rideau.

L'immense salle était surpeuplé de jeunes vampires. Il écarta légèrement un pan du rideau et comprit immédiatement pourquoi sa présence n'avait pas été détecté. Vu la quantité d'esclaves qui se trouvait concentrer ici, pas étonnant que son odeur ne puisse se distinguer, d'autant plus qu'il portait la veste d'un vampire. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, le forçant à rester immobile.

La situation était plus que désespéré, voilà qu'il était coincé entre deux groupes de vampires.

Jusqu'au bout, ils lui auraient pourri la vie !

* * *

Kiba se regardait dans la glace en éprouvant un sentiment de malaise. La vieille continuait quand à elle de reprendre les coutures de sa tenue qu'il restait mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver un peu gauche.

Certes, c'était les plus beaux vêtements qu'il n'ai jamais porté, certes les couleurs or, pourpres et marrons étaient éblouissantes mais Kiba n'avait jamais eu que des vêtements pratiques, ceux du genre que l'on utilise aussi bien pour travailler que pour rester chez soi. Et d'un coup il se retrouvait « déguiser » en habit de soirée. «Déguiser » était bien le mot, il se sentait à la limite du ridicule.

La femme recula de quelques pas pour admirer son travail, son regard était concentré et ses sourcils froncés. Elle aspira lentement tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Parfait !

Kiba regarda la vieille avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, on dirait que tu vas te remettre à pleurer.

Kiba déglutit difficilement, un peu honteux. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'il ose la poser. Plusieurs fois il avait ouvert la bouche pour ensuite la refermer, ne trouvant aucune approche satisfaisante. Il finit tout de même par se lancer:

- Pourquoi ?

La vieille se retourna brusquement.

- Mais c'est que tu peux parler ? En deux heures, tu n'as absolument rien dit, j'ai fini par penser que tu étais muet !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Tu parles des habits ? Parce que c'est mon métier, voilà tout...

- Non pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentille envers un simple humain ?

La vieille femme le regarda gravement, elle passa inconsciemment sa main sur sa jupe grise avant de sillonner la pièce, rangeant les tissus et vêtements inutilisés. Kiba n'osa pas insister de peur de l'importuner.

- Je n'ai pas oublié.

Oublié quoi ? De quoi parlait-elle?

- Il y a deux types de vampires, vois-tu ? Les anciens et les nés-vampires. Les nés-vampires sont comme leurs noms l'indique, née en tant que vampire, de deux parents vampires, ce sont eux qui accèdent au plus haut rang.

Ayant tout rassembler, elle entreprit de plier les vêtement puis de les ranger soigneusement.

- Par contre tu n'entendras jamais parler des anciens. Je fais parti de ceux-là. Nous sommes des être humains transformés, il n'y en a plus beaucoup, pendant la guerre nous avons servit de chair à canon, envoyé dans des mission suicide. Aujourd'hui, nous ne somme plus très nombreux. Plus qu'un humain, mais encore loin d'être aussi respecté qu'un vampire, nos vies ne valaient pas plus que les votres. De nos jours, cela est interdit, sous peine de mort, de transformer quelqu'un.

Elle s'arrêta comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que c'était d'être humaine !

Kiba en eu le cœur lourd, tant dans sa voix il y avait de peine. Il pensa dire quelque chose, quand la vieille secoua vivement la tête.

- J'aurais du devenir vampire pendant ma jeunesse. Être transformé en étant vieille c'est ça l'enfer. Un vieux croûton pour l'éternité !

Elle se mit à rire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Kiba se permit d'en faire autant. L'ambiance détendu qui s'était installé fut interrompu par deux coups secs sur la porte. Kiba sursauta mais une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.

...

Neji se frottait les paumes l'une contre l'autre frénétiquement. Il y avait dans son corps une tension qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit et qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Son fauteuil habituellement très confortable, lui semblait aussi dur que la pierre. Changeant pour la énième fois de position, Neji posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et son menton sur son poing. Le cliquetis de la serrure attira son attention, feignant de n'y accorder aucune importance, seul son regard suivit l'entrée de ses deux hommes de main et de Kiba.

Il eut du mal à reconnaître la pauvre chose qui avait franchit la porte il y avait de cela à peine une ou deux heures. Son regard descendit sur le bas de la tunique, un pantalon de toile couleur crème était recouvert sur la moitié droite d'un voile pourpre très sobre. Le haut, très traditionnel, se composait de plusieurs couches de vêtements. Une modification cependant y avait été ajouté, sur le bras meurtri, une étoffe d'un brun satiné avait été soigneusement plissé afin de le dissimuler.

L'humain avait été préparé avec le plus grand soin, sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, ses cheveux qu'on avait sans doute essayé de discipliner garder malgré tout leurs aspects rebelles mais avaient perdus la couleur terne que Neji leurs avaient toujours connus.

D'un geste de la main il congédia ses subordonnés. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Neji daigna enfin se lever et approcher Kiba. L'humain fronça les sourcils, sur sa garde. Un reflex conditionné.  
Il observa le manège du vampire qui tournait autour de lui comme un vautour au dessus de sa proie.

- Qui aurait pu penser qu'il y avait autre chose sous toute cette couche de saleté ?

Kiba se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu prendre plus de douches s'il n'était pas enchaîné presque toute la journée.

Neji se tut lorsqu'il passa à nouveau derrière le jeune homme. Du premier coup, il avait remarqué ce carré de peau nu sur la nuque de l'humain. Il fut piqué d'une curiosité malsaine d'un coup, connaître sa texture était devenu une obsession. Il fit le tour une nouvelle fois, son regard se posa sur le visage baissé du jeune homme. Les paupières mi-closes et le nez légèrement retroussé attira son attention.

Kiba sentit les yeux posés sur lui et choisit ce moment pour relever la tête. Neji fut immédiatement plongé dans un regard profond et indéchiffrable qui lui coupa le souffle.

L'effet que le jeune avait sur lui l'agaçait pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas et comme dans un cercle vicieux ce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'énerver. Il se rembrunit automatiquement et héla ses hommes de main en passant sa frustration sur eux.

- Combien de temps allez-vous me faire attendre ? Peut-on y aller ?

Kiba se dit que ce vampire était vraiment un tyran en herbe !

* * *

Naruto franchit pour la énième fois l'encadrement de la cabine. Combien de temps encore ces essayages allaient-ils duré ?

Pour la septième fois au moins, il se planta devant Sasuke, tranquillement installé dans un sofa. Il avait choisi un ensemble dans un ton noir et bleu nuit, rehaussé d'une veste longue assortie. Sur le coté gauche de sa hanche, une chaîne descendait jusqu'à sa cuisse, produisant un son distinct à chaque mouvements.

La pièce était ridiculement petite pour les nombreux rouleaux de tissus, de dentelles et d'accessoires qu'elle contenait. L'ambiance aurait pu être étouffante si la pièce n'avait pas été éclairé par une baie vitré durant la journée et d'une lumière claire, presque aveuglante, le soir. Sasuke regarda attentivement Naruto, il resta muet pendant un laps de temps où Naruto se gratta machinalement la tête, mal à l'aise. Le coin de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement.

- Ça va, pas trop mal.

- Pas trop mal ? C'est tout ?

Sasuke avait assez de bon sens pour éviter de dire à Naruto qu'il était resté un moment bouche bée en le voyant. C'était déjà une injure de se l'admettre mais l'avouer, ça jamais !

- Ça ira pour ce soir.

- Il y a intérêt parce que je ne me changerais plus !

La vision de Naruto nu fit frissonner Sasuke.

Pour l'amour du ciel !

C'était un neko, à moitié humain, impulsif et bruyant et par dessus tout un homme. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son esprit lui jouait d'aussi mauvais tours ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et le blond se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui. Question qui trouva immédiatement une réponse. Tout.

Sa personnalité était effroyable, son manque d'humanité innommable et son penchant à s'acharner sur plus faible que lui, abominable. Il ne devrait même pas essayer de le comprendre.

- Approche !

Naruto regarda le brun, perdu.

- Approche, je te dis.

À contre cœur, le blond s'avança jusqu'à une certaine limite qu'il pensait être raisonnable.

- Tourne-toi.

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'exécuter.

- Je ne suis pas une toupie.

La remarque maugrée entre ses dents fit sourire Sasuke. La tenue était assez large pour dissimuler la queue du neko, le haut resserrait à la taille laisser des pans de tissus tombés nonchalamment. Naruto n'avait pas quitté son bonnet mais Sasuke estimait que pour une telle soirée, cela ne suffirait pas. Il se leva et dépassa Naruto non sans manqué l'occasion de l'effleurer, ce qui fit sursauter le blond et rire sous cape Sasuke.

Le brun réapparut après un court instant. Il n'avait pas un sens de la mode très développé, il s'était donc contenté de choisir une étoffe d'une couleur en accord avec le reste de la tenue.

- Mets ça pour voir ?

Naruto s'exécuta, il enroula difficilement le turban autour de sa chevelure, sous l'œil scrutateur du vampire. Sasuke eu soudain un peu chaud, la silhouette du blond qui, les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête, dévoilait un dos exagérément cambré, le forçant à détourner le regard.

Il se mordit l'intérieure des lèvres et même si la douleur physique le ramena sur terre, il en éprouva une, plus prononcé, alors qu'il prenait conscience d'une chose.

Depuis le début il aurait du s'en rendre compte mais il avait été trop sûr de lui pour voir le risque que Naruto représentait.

De toute façon comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, que ce moins que rien, que cette chose inutile, aurait pu un jour susciter son intérêt. Et le mot était faible.

Désir, attraction physique, peu importe la manière de le dire, les mots sonnaient extrêmement faux dans son esprit. Il avait été borné en ignorant tout les avertissements que son corps lui avait envoyé. Essayer de le nier maintenant que tout son être prenait conscience du moindre mouvement du blond serait ridicule.

Il aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit qu'une erreur, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résisté à l'envie de le prendre contre lui, de le toucher, de le faire gémir sous ses doigts. L'attrait du sang ne réussissait pas à tout expliquer et en aucun cas n'excusait ce maudit baiser.

Naruto se démenait dans ses vêtements, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi vêtu et son manque d'aisance était limpide. Il se contorsionna une dernière fois pour remettre son pantalon bien droit quand ses pieds se prirent dans un drap disposé à même le sol en guise de tapis. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation qu'il se sentit tomber lourdement en avant. Le choc fut moins brutal qu'il ne l'aurait cru en fermant les yeux.

Le son étouffé d'un battement de cœur accéléré lui parvint, il tâtait le support sur lequel sa tête reposer et c'est avec tout les sens en éveil qu'il releva les yeux. Le visage de Sasuke lui apparut. La mâchoire contracté au point qu'elle lui faisait mal, le brun observait la vision qui lui était offerte. Si quelques minutes avant, la cambrure de Naruto l'avait forcé à détourner le regard, à ce moment-là rien n'aurait pu le lui faire lâché des yeux. Il quitta du regard le visage du neko et glissa sur le dos puis sur les fesse rebondis en arrière plan.

Réalisant un peu tardivement la position embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, au sens figuré, comme littéraire, Naruto s'écarta vivement, atterrissant lourdement sur son postérieure.

- Aïe !

Se frottant les fesses, il ne vit pas Sasuke se pencher vers lui. Le vampire retint son souffle quand son corps se mit à se mouvoir de lui-même. Le blond releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

L'abominable sans-cœur rapprocha ses lèvres du bruyant bagarreur. Adieu raison et autres conneries, il aurait tout le temps de se fouetter mentalement après, juste après ses lèvres.

Naruto vit la bouche de Sasuke franchir la distance qui les séparait, comme au ralentit, ses bras ne l'écoutaient plus, son corps entier semblait être tombé dans une langueur sans nom. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du brun sur ses joues et son pouls s'accéléra davantage. Sasuke s'immobilisa, les lèvres frémissantes qui frôlaient les siennes lui firent battre douloureusement le sang dans les tempes. Dans le fond, l'horloge annonça vingt-heure, le son sonna à ses oreilles comme un rappel à l'ordre et d''un bond il se releva, laissant Naruto prostré au sol, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait failli laisser faire.

Se frappant le front de la main à plusieurs reprises, il se traita d'imbécile et de grand malade.

C'était clair qu'il était complètement perturbé.

* * *

Iruka changea de jambe d'appuie. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait derrière ce rideau mais cela lui sembla interminable. Il avait déjà essayé de s'éclipser mais dès qu'un groupe s'en allait un autre venait prendre sa place. Il avait comprit à son plus grand désespoir, qu'il s'était caché à l'endroit le moins stratégique possible: près du bar. Pas étonnant qu'il y ai un vrai défilé de vampire.

Bien qu'il fut dans une situation à risque, son but n'était pas du tout de s'enfuir, au contraire, il fallait qu'il se rapproche mais ces habits de tout les jours juraient affreusement avec les apparats qui étaient fièrement dévoilés. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre faire partit des classe 1 présent dans la salle.

Le groupe composé de cinq jeunes filles, fila vers le centre dans des éclats de rire. Iruka trouva-là une opportunité qu'il ne devait surtout pas manquer, mais cette fois-ci il allait aborder la situation différemment. Il se mit lentement à quatre pattes et s'extirpa de sa cachette, il accéléra le mouvement à l'entente des pas qui se rapprochaient et souffla de soulagement une fois qu'il se retrouva sous la table des apéritifs. Il n'était pas plus en sécurité mais au moins il avait fait quelques mètres vers son but.

Des perles de sueurs coulèrent le long de ses tempes et il les essuya de sa manche. Bientôt la musique se fit de plus en plus forte et du fond de la salle les exclamations explosèrent.

Naruto suivait Sasuke comme une ombre à travers la foule qui s'était amassé, leurs regards obstinément poser sur lui, décortiquant chaque parcelles de son corps. Le vampire regardait droit devant lui, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, lorsqu'il arriva à l'une des cinq et uniques tables mit à disposition, il y prit place.

Sasuke regarda d'un œil sévère le blond et d'un mouvement discret de la tête lui ordonna de se placer derrière-lui. Pour une fois, Naruto ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta aussitôt. Bien que l'idée puisse lui arracher les entrailles, il se sentait en sécurité avec le brun.

- Tu te tiens tranquille et peu importe ce que tu vois ou entends tu ne tentes rien de stupide !

Le vampire leva les yeux vers lui, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Naruto pouvait le regarder de haut.

- Rien. de. stupide !

Sasuke articula distinctement chaque syllabes, le neko contracta sa mâchoire et se détourna. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, le vampire avait une vue imprenable sur le cou du blond... Non, non, très mauvaise idée, voilà qu'il recommençait, il avait pourtant réussis à se contrôler plus tôt. À l'évidence, il ne faisait pas bon de passer trop de temps avec Naruto.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux rose artistiquement retenus sur le coté dont la longue robe de mousseline voletait souplement autour d'elle, faire son entrée.

L'humeur du vampire fut soudain très noir tandis qu'il savourait encore les quelques minutes de paix dont il disposait. De nouveau, son attention fut attiré par le blond. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle frénétiquement, à la recherche de quelque chose, plutôt de quelqu'un et Sasuke se surprit à vouloir s'en aller.

Disparaître pour échapper à Sakura qui fondait la foule en deux pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, pour se débarrasser de la frustration que Naruto provoquait en lui et pour éviter de voir les retrouvailles, oh combien émouvantes, que l'abruti de blond allait le forcer à voir.

Quand l'odeur fleurie d'un parfum embauma l'air ambiant, il su que ses vœux ne se réaliseraient pas.

Naruto, trop préoccupé par l'absence de Kiba, ne remarqua la jeune fille qu'au dernier moment. Il la reconnu d'emblée et cessa de respirer. C' était avec elle qu'il se trouvait lors de leur toute première rencontre et de la seconde alors que son secret avait été dévoilé.

- Sasuke, j'avais hâte de te voir !

- Sakura.

Naruto eu un mouvement de recule quant elle s'aperçut de sa présence et qu'elle le fixa d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Le blond souffla, remerciant le peu de mémoire que cette fille pouvait avoir. Sasuke ne daigna même pas lui faire face, les yeux perdu dans la foule, il retint un soupir d'exaspération.

- Une surprise !

Si Naruto pensait que Sasuke lui parlait d'une manière froide et antipathique, il changea d'avis lorsque la voix du brun s'éleva. Le ton était aussi coupant qu'une lame, ce dont la jeune fille semblait ignorer, abordant toujours un sourire à toute épreuve.

- Non... Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est ça ma surprise ?

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Joignant les paumes de ses mains dans une prière muette, Sakura était tout excité par la perspective d'avoir son propre humain. La robe d'un blanc crémeux scintilla lorsqu'elle se pencha, mettant sous son nez, un décolleté échancrée mit en valeur par une broche juste au dessous de la poitrine.

- Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas dû...

- En effet, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait.

Sakura sentit le trouble l'envahir. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire que c'était la surprise tant attendu ? Elle se voyait déjà faire tourner la tête de plus d'une de ses camarades, leurs jalousies auraient été un trophée de plus.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est bien une surprise mais ça ne te concernes pas.

- Voyons Sasuke, arrête de plaisanter, si ce n'est pas pour moi pour qui est cet humain?

Naruto assista à l'échange, incroyablement soulagé. Penser un instant que Sasuke avait l'intention de le donner comme un vulgaire objet, comment dire, son cœur s'était serré douloureusement.

Sakura l'étudiait attentivement maintenant. Ce visage lui était familier, bien plus que si elle l'avait simplement croisée comme la plupart des autres humains. Elle tendit la main vers Naruto et sans qu'il ne sache comment, Sasuke se tenait debout devant lui, le poing refermer brutalement sur le poignet de Sakura.

- Sasuke... Tu me fais mal !

- Ne t'avises pas de toucher ce qui est à moi !

Les yeux noirs ne plaisantaient pas. Sakura aurait aimé crier, lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça mais au lieu de cela, elle porta un regard emplit de haine sur Naruto. Ce sale humain ne passerait pas la soirée, elle en faisait son affaire.

La tension qui régnait se dissipa aussitôt à l'entrée d'un invité tout aussi attendu que Sasuke. La foule se reforma lorsque dans une tunique d'un bleu nuit profond, serré à la taille d'une ceinture en toile rigide d'un gris froncé, Neji apparut. Son masque de dignité plaqué sur le visage, sa vue survola l'assemblée avant de s'arrêter sur eux. Naruto se moquait complètement de tout ce qui ce passait autour de lui, dès le moment où il avait aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes qui marchait bien que droit, péniblement, à la suite du vampire.

* * *

Il était dans un coin, buvant un peu mais pas trop, souriant un peu mais pas trop. C'est ce qu'on lui avait apprit alors tout en gardant ses distances, il observait et étudiait. Sa mission ne lui en demandait pas tant mais au final ça ne pourrait que jouer en sa faveur.

Ses yeux inexpressifs en contradiction avec son sourire, s'accrochèrent à d'autres qui se mirent à le fixer. Il se demanda pourquoi. Il avait tout respecté à la lettre, le manuel, les ordres, les conseils, alors pourquoi continuait-il à se faire remarquer ?

Le regard douteux ne le lâchait pas. Dans ce brouhaha, dans cette anarchie sonore, dans ce méli-mélo de corps, seul le sien se détacha et il éprouva... Il éprouva un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nommé car il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel, il ne le savait pas encore mais il « Désirait ».

* * *

_Pour tous ceux qui ont été déçu, qui on attendu, et qui on perdu patience, je m'excuse profondément. En espérant ne pas avoir perdu votre soutient ^^ ! _

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Chapitre suivant : Lemon ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ceci est la première fic solo que j'écris sur le couple sasu/naru, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas. Gomen ! Je ne serais pas responsable de vos troubles psychologiques, des dix prochaines années. XD

**Disclaimer :** Franchement même si je le disais qui croirait que les personnages de Naruto m'appartienne ?

**Reponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Chiwii : **Merci pour ta review et très contente de voir que j'ai ton soutiens malgré la lente attente de mes postes. ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Ternelle-blue : **Cerveau n'explosera pas, et arête de me maudire ok ? Bisous and enjoy your reading ! ^^

**Shiro Akuma : **Je tiens ma promesse alors fait toi plaisir ! ^^

Bienvenue sur AireDouce Décollage immédiat !

* * *

**La fièvre des secrets**

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se trouvait accroupi sous la table, Iruka sentait les muscles de son dos tirailler douloureusement, il aurait voulu sortir mais se bornait à attendre encore. Quoi ? Personne, pas même lui n'aurait pu le dire. Un trait de lumière filtrait à travers la nappe, venant narguer sa pauvre vision plongé dans l'obscurité. Se rapprochant, il écarta délicatement le tissu, espérant distinguer un peu de ce qui se passait mais seul lui parvenait la vue de plusieurs dizaines de jambes et de collants.

Il ferma les yeux. Voilà qu'il était réduit à se cacher sous une table comme le plus insignifiant des parasites. Mais comme tout parasite qui se respect, il devait d'abord commencer par se fondre dans la masse. Avec plus de difficulté qu'il l'aurait cru, il réussit à reboutonner sa veste, ses cheveux restaient à désirer alors il essaya du mieux qu'il pu de les discipliner.

Entre le passage de deux vampires il se releva à toute vitesse faisant mine de toujours avoir été posté à cette endroit. Jetant un coup d'œil sur la table, il se saisit d'un plateau vide qu'il garnit copieusement et, rentrant les épaules, courbant le dos tout en baissant la tête, il passa, le cœur battant, de vampire en vampire comme un humain affecté au service l'aurait fait.

Les convives trop occupés à pavoiser comme des paons, ne lui prêtèrent aucunes attentions, seul les délices du plateau, diminuant à vue d'œil, attestaient de leurs intérêts. Bientôt des exclamations montèrent dans la salle, Iruka suivit des yeux la direction où tout les regards convergeaient. Son cœur manqua un battement et se fut de justesse qu'il rattrapa le plat qui tangua dangereusement entre ses mains.

De loin, il observa la progression du vampire au regard vide et dont la crinière exagérément longue était noué dans son dos. À sa suite, un brun à l'air angoissé marchait d'un pas hésitant. Iruka ne lâchait pas Kiba des yeux, la joie de le voir en vie fut de courte durée quand il se rendit compte que Naruto ne se trouvait pas avec lui. Le jeune homme semblait dans une santé relativement bonne et l'angoisse de le retrouver à l'agonie s'évapora. Un de trouver, il en restait un autre. Iruka en était certain, il réussirait à rentrer en contact avec eux, il le fallait... Et ensuite ?

Il secoua furieusement sa tête. Non, non et non, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les pessimiste. À eux trois ils s'en sortiraient... N'est-ce pas ?

Une fois tout son courage rassembler, il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers le centre de l'immense salon. Bientôt le plateau fut vide, sa couverture tombait à l'eau, mais comme dans un brouillard son attention n'était porté que sur l'autre bout de la pièce. Fixant son regard sur une tête aux mèche brune indiscipliné, il se faufilait maintenant de plus en plus rapidement vers Kiba.

Le jeune homme avançait dans la salle, mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas avec autant de vampire réunis dans une même pièce et dont les regards vous transperçaient de toutes parts. Ses yeux glissèrent vers l'auteur de ses déboires et la vue de la silhouette devant lui, lui arracha une grimace. Le vampire qui le précédait marchait le dos droit, d'une démarche assuré, tout le contraire de lui. Le peu de fierté qui lui restait encore, rugit dans sa poitrine comme un rappel à l'ordre et aussitôt l'humain bomba le torse. Il survivrait à cette soirée comme à toutes les autres. Son corps buta sur quelque chose qu'il agrippa par reflex. Trop distrait, il n'avait pas remarquer que Neji s'était arrêté.

Le vampire resta paralysé, puis jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il détourna les yeux presque immédiatement en serrant les poings, ne laissant pas le temps à Kiba de reculer, il dégagea brutalement son bras que le jeune homme avait attrapé. Son traitre de cœur s'était encore emballé sans raison et Neji serra la mâchoire quand il remarqua que les battements ne s'étaient toujours pas calmer. Après s'être assuré que l'incident était passé inaperçu auprès de ses camarades par un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, il reprit sa marche à grand pas. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la table où deux personnes l'attendaient déjà.

Sasuke avait reprit sa place. Le front plissé sous une mine colérique il hésitait à déterminer si sa fureur était dirigé contre Sakura ou contre lui-même. Il avait perdu tout contrôle lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura approcher de Naruto. Il restait donc prostré sur son siège, le regard aux sourcils froncés braquer droit devant lui.

Sakura bouillonnait littéralement, le visage rouge, les yeux animés d'une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle buvait de grandes gorgées de son verre, insensible à la sensation de brûlure qui lui serrait la gorge. Son regard étudiait la foule et s'y perdit.

Se tordant les mains à s'en faire mal, Naruto fixait le nouveau venue, inquiet. Il avait suivi l'échange entre les deux vampires et pendant le trouble qui avait suivi il avait perdu Kiba de vue. Il regardait Neji, d'un œil soupçonneux comme si en l'espace de cinq minutes le vampire aurait pu exterminer son ami, car en effet il ne l'apercevait nul part.

Dans la foule, un brun au cheveux hirsutes, fixait toujours l'endroit où Neji s'était fondu dans la foule, comme avaler par cet océan humain, il avait disparut trop soudainement pour que le jeune homme puissent le suivre. Alors l'humain restait planté là, au milieu de tout ces prédateurs et silencieusement, sournoisement, la peur s'invita de nouveau dans son corps. Autour de lui, les vampires affluaient, buvant verres sur verres, les cris d'hystéries se faisant plus aiguë tandis que la musique devenait assourdissante.

Il se cambra et baissa la tête avant de jurer par toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Une idée lui fit relevé la tête, peut-être était-ce son but depuis le début ! Naruto était-il vraiment présent ce soir ? Tout ceci pourrait bien être une nouvelle ruse. Kiba imagina Neji l'observant, son éternel sourire méprisant sur les lèvres et se délectant du spectacle. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été jeté dans une fosse aux lions.

Une main lui saisit l'avant bras et son cœur s'arrêta net. Il bondit littéralement et essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte lorsque l'inconnue se précipita pour lui faire face. Dans un premier temps Kiba dévisagea l'homme qui se dressait devant lui, puis l'image qui s'imprima dans son esprit lui parut tellement irréel qu'il ne pu y croire, non c'était impossible.

Iruka leva le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme devant lui, le cœur léger d'avoir enfin pu le retrouver. Il avait maigri, les marques sur son visage avaient l'air douloureuse et l'un de ses bras en écharpe était dissimulé sous un châle de soi. Iruka sentit des larmes de rage lui monter au yeux. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu subir le brun en face de lui.

Kiba sorti de sa torpeur sous l'effet de la caresse. C'était réel, mon dieu, c'était réel !

- Iruka...

Le plus âgé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres dans un signe qui intimait le silence puis lui saisissant la manche, il entraîna Kiba à sa suite.

* * *

- Où est-il ?

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres, irrité par le soupçon de reproche qu'il décelait dans la voix du blond. Il posa un regard impatient sur Neji, regard qui fut royalement ignoré. L'autre vampire avait les yeux braqués sur les différents attroupements. Voyageant de groupe en groupe, ses yeux scrutaient frénétiquement la salle tandis que son visage se complaisait dans une mine impassible.

Dans sa précipitation à établir une distance entre l'humain et lui, il l'avait tout simplement semé. Il soupira d'agacement, toujours immobile, il luttait contre une petite voix qu'il lui criait de se précipiter au dernier endroit où il l'avait vu. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, Sasuke venait de le rejoindre. Si il partait à la recherche d'un vulgaire humain il passerait pour quoi ? Dans leur monde, c'était impossible, ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Neji regarda son ami sans lui répondre, avant de se détourner, irrité. À sa grande surprise ce fut Sasuke qui s'avança en direction du centre de la salle. Le brun se tourna comme si il se souvenait soudainement d'une chose.

- Toi, tu restes là !

Le doigt pointé sur le blond, il avait adopté un ton dur qui ne tolérait aucune objection. Naruto sursauta mais n'ajouta rien.

- Neji, tu comptes rester planter ici encore longtemps ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci s'élance à sa suite. Il allait le retrouver et quand il aura mit la main sur Kiba...

Quand il serait en face de lui, quoi ? Neji secoua brièvement la tête, dans un geste rapide afin de s'éclaircir les idées, puis commença à fendre la foule à l'aide de ses deux bras.

Après que les deux vampires se furent éloignés, Naruto soupira, il était un peu perdu mais Sasuke se trompait lourdement si il pensait qu'il allait rester là, seul.

Seul ? Il regarda autour de lui et rencontra le regard vert de Sakura, qui, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, avait reporté son attention sur lui.

Seul ? Il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Sakura n'en revenait pas, Sasuke l'avait complètement ignoré et le mot était faible.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses sentiments n'arrivaient même pas à effleurer le brun ? Elle se leva, enfin libre de ses actions elle put approché le blond.

Celui-ci retint son souffle, dans un reflex de survie sans nul doute.

Les yeux vert glissèrent sur lui et Naruto sentit son calme s'évaporer au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

- Qu'est-ce que Sasuke peu bien faire de toi ?

La main aux doigts fins de Sakura se saisie du visage du blond le faisant pivoter de gauche à droite comme pour l'étudier. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto sentit sa poigne se raffermir.

Sakura voyait les marques sur les joues de l'humain, elle voyait le blason sur son col qui affirmait clairement l'identité de son propriétaire, mais ce qui lui fit bouillir le sang fut l'odeur qui émanait de la chose.

Pourquoi ce truc avait l'odeur de Sasuke imprégné sur lui ?

Elle se rapprocha, c'était bien ça, l'humain avait le parfum de Sasuke sur sa peau et pas sur ses vêtements comme elle l'avait espéré pendant un bref moment.

* * *

Iruka serrait toujours Kiba dans ses bras, celui-ci était d'abord resté immobile, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, puis il avait répondu d'une manière si désespéré à cette étreinte qu' Iruka en avait eu le cœur brisé.

Les mots étaient superflues. Tout était là, la chaleur du foyer qui leur avait tout deux manqué. Kiba se détacha finalement et Iruka pu décelé de la panique dans ses yeux.

- Où est Naruto ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis venu ici en espérant vous retrouver mais je n'ai aucune indication, excepté le fait que vous soyez tout deux en classe une.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Pendant tout ce temps Naruto n'avait probablement été qu'à quelques chambres de lui ?

- Mais comment comptes-tu le retrouver ? Tu ne peux pas retourner dans cette pièce ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qui t'as pris de te jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup ! Tu imagines ce...

- Oui je sais !

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grand yeux face au sourire d'Iruka.

- Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné de n'être pas venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur avant de détourner les yeux. Il était trop grand pour pleurer à la moindre occasion.

Iruka eu un sourire attendri devant cette réaction avant de reporter son attention sur la salle. De leur position il percevait le bruit de la musique mais ne pouvait rien voir de plus. À en juger par les chaises et tables diverses qui se trouvaient ici, il s'était exilés dans l'espace où était entreposé les différents meubles qui ornaient la grande salle en tant normale. Maintenant il devrait s'enfoncer à nouveau dans cette masse turbulente et dangereuse.

Il saisit Kiba par l'épaule faisant attention à celle blessé, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arrivé d'ailleurs, puis il accrocha son regard.

- Je reviens, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici n'est-ce pas ? Je viens avec toi !

- Dans ton état, se serait vraiment un acte inconsidéré, réfléchis !

Kiba en fut légèrement vexé mais s'il devait être objectif, Iruka s'en sortirait bien mieux sans lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ,le jeune homme ne voulait pour rien au monde être séparer de lui à nouveau, Iruka compris immédiatement ce qui le préoccupait et soupira légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas...

La fin de sa phrase resta inachevé tandis que de la pièce à coté, séparé par l'incontournable rideau rouge, à croire que les vampires ne connaissaient pas l'existence des portes, un bruit de verre brisé leur parvinrent. La panique se lu bientôt sur leurs traits. Étaient-ils sur le point d'être découvert ? Prudemment Kiba s'avança, Iruka retint le jeune homme par le bras et prit les devant en passant devant lui. De nouveau on entendit le son distinct d'un verre brisé, Iruka écarta aussi délicatement qu'il le put la lourde toile et le spectacle auquel il assista le laissa sans voix.

Deux mains lui enserrant le cou, le corps plaqué sur une table où devait se trouver précédemment un lustre qui gisait maintenant sur le sol, Naruto se débattait comme il le pouvait contre son assaillant.  
Le vampire qui se trouvait être une jeune femme, ne cessait de répéter sans cesse la même litanie.

- Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi ?...

Ne s'attardant qu'une fraction de seconde sur la coïncidence presque irréel qui les avaient tous conduit dans cette pièce, Iruka saisit ce qui lui sembla l'objet le plus lourd à sa portée. Celui-ci se trouva être un vase dont il n'osa même pas imaginer la valeur et priant pour que sa main ne faiblisse pas, il écrasa l'objet sur l'arrière du crâne de Sakura. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de gémir qu'elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

Iruka resta interdit, le cœur toujours battant, demandant pardon à une divinité inconnue pour avoir oser frapper une femme tandis que Kiba, soudain plus attentif, se jeta sur Naruto pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Laissant choir le reste du vase encore dans sa main où quelques éclats de verres s'étaient incrustés, faisant perlé son sang sur sa paume, Iruka imita Kiba.

Naruto le souffle court, le corps secoué de tremblement, mit quelques secondes à reconnaître ses sauveurs, puis oubliant la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos et une fois le choc des retrouvailles passé, c'est dans un bond qu'il sauta au cou du brun sous l'œil ému, presque paternel, d'Iruka, avant que celui-ci ne se joigne à eux.

Il restèrent ainsi tous les trois. Blessés, meurtris, épuisés, mais pour eux tout ceci n'était qu'un détail.

* * *

Neji écumait sa légendaire maîtrise de soi s'émiettait au rythme des minutes qui disparaissait, dévoré par un temps vorace. Les jointures des ses doigts devenus presque translucides témoignaient de sa nervosité, il ne savait plus où chercher. Se détournant vers Sasuke, il surprit celui-ci à regarder en arrière d'un air préoccupé.

Le bruit de la musique étant trop forte à l'endroit où il se trouvait, Neji lui fit signe de le suivre et à contrecœur, il fit demi tour, suivit de Sasuke.

Le vampire fut soulagé de retourner à l'endroit où il avait laissé le blond. Ce constat lui tira une grimace mais son impatience de revoir le blond fut plus forte que la réticence qu'il éprouvait face à ses sentiments.

Finalement ils furent assez éloigné du bruit pour pouvoir enfin se comprendre.

- Nous le retrouverons...

Neji se raidit, s'immobilisant une fraction de seconde, puis repartit de plus belle.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Sasuke plissa les yeux en arquant un sourcil narquois.

- Pourquoi es-tu à sa recherche avec autant d'acharnement alors ?

- Je suis là à cause de toi, c'est toi qui voulais que je traîne cet humain derrière-moi, tout ça pour satisfaire un vulgaire Neko !

Sasuke fut irrité par l'insulte que Neji avait lancé contre Naruto, mais se tut et continua à le suivre en silence. Après tout, il y avait encore quelques jours il le traitait de nom bien pire !

Neji avait l'estomac tordu par une colère qu'il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer. Sasuke ? À cause de qui sa soirée se résumait à une partie de cache-cache ridicule. Lui ? Pour avoir accepté la demande de son ami ou alors ce stupide humain, pas foutu d'aligner un pas devant l'autre pour le suivre sans mettre le bordel ? Il décida que c'était définitivement la faute de Kiba.

Depuis le début le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le rendre fou. Même sa pseudo docilité n'était que mensonge, son silence irritant démontrait, plus sûrement que la parole, sa rébellion.

D'ailleurs, l'avait-il vraiment semé ou était-ce Kiba qui s'était sournoisement échappé?

- Pourquoi tenais-tu autant à ce qu'il soit présent ? Je vais passer ma soirée à sa recherche !

- Donc si je te disais que je n'en ai plus besoin, tu arrêterais de chercher ce bon à rien ?

Sasuke le provoquait, il le savait mais Neji l'énervait à rejeter toutes les fautes sur lui. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait su déceler l'inquiétude que son ami cherchait désespérément à dissimuler. Il voulut demander à Neji pourquoi il était aussi affecté par les événements mais toutes suspicions et curiosités disparurent à l'instant même où ils arrivèrent devant leur table.

Les chaises vides firent tressaillir Sasuke et Neji se pinça l'arête du nez, clairement agacé. Il fit face à Sasuke la tête légèrement incliné comme pour lui demander des instructions.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'un était tout aussi impuissant que l'autre. C'était déconseillé d'énerver des vampires, apparemment le message n'était pas passé.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts, tandis que trois démarches incertaines progressaient avec lenteur. Iruka portait Naruto à bras le corps. Le jeune Neko se sentait de plus en plus lasse comme si toutes ses forces étaient drainés par leur marche.

- Il va falloir que nous fassions une pause...

- Encore ? Nous venons tout juste de nous arrêter !

- Tu es blessé, plus tu fais d'effort, plus vite tu perdra ton sang. Les plaies sur ton dos sont assez profonde.

Naruto se rappela la force avec laquelle Sakura l'avait projeté sur la table et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les piques du lustre lui avaient transpercés le dos.

- De plus, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de repos...

Les yeux d'Iruka voyagèrent à ceux de Kiba qui, essoufflé, titubait à leurs côtés dangereusement. Il avait été attaché pendant tellement de temps que les muscles de ses jambes étaient affreusement courbaturées. Le manque de sommeil lui avait volé presque toute l'énergie dont il faisait preuve avant toute cette histoire. il se laissa glisser contre un mur avec délice, Naruto tomba sans grâce près de lui. Les deux amis se regardèrent silencieusement avant que Kiba ne lui adresse un large sourire.

- Ça va aller... Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle...

Naruto n'avait pas osé questionner le brun jusqu'à présent mais la vue des marques et des bleues sur sa peau, ainsi que son épaule savamment dissimulé, ne laissait aucun doute quand aux traitements que son meilleur ami avait subi. Il fronça les sourcils en levant les mains vers le brun, les paumes chaudes se refermèrent sur les joues de Kiba qui se détendit lentement.

- Il nous faut repartir, les couloirs ne resteront pas éternellement vide.

Iruka était resté aux aguets tout en jetant des regards furtifs à ses deux protégés. La soirée avançait, l'alcool avait coulé à flot et Iruka n'osait imaginer ce qui se passer actuellement dans la grande salle qu'ils fuyaient. Les échos dont il avait été le bénéficiaire parlaient d'acte inavouable. Les classes une n'étaient considérés que comme de la chair, l'humiliation et l'avilissement étaient de coutume durant ses soirées et des fois bien pires...

Lorsque Naruto se redressa, il sentit ses jambes trembler et se raccrocha au bras d'Iruka. Le blond avait chaud, sa tête lui tournait et son cœur s'accélérait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Iruka le hissa maladroitement sur son dos, essayant le plus possible d'éviter le contact de ses mains ensanglantés sur le corps du Neko. Sans plus attendre, ils filèrent aussi vite que possible vers les cuisines, ils connaissaient si bien les lieux pour y avoir travailler des années durant que l'endroit plus que familier leur apporta un grand réconfort. Le plus difficile étant de passer les gardes de la porte principale, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à arrivée devant les grandes portes de l'établissement.

Le ciel était tout aussi étoilé que dans leurs souvenirs et tout trois restèrent figés devant le spectacles qui s'offrait à eux, humant sans relâche l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupé et savourant la brise bien que glacé qui s'engouffrait sous leurs vêtements.

Puis les yeux de Kiba se posèrent sur la grande muraille qui leur faisait face à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, un gémissement plaintif lui échappa.

- Comment passer les remparts ?

Naruto et Iruka restèrent silencieux. Les gardes agissaient par paire, ils se devaient donc de neutraliser deux vampires, de préférence en même temps pour éviter qu'une alarme soit déclenché. Puis tout comme ils étaient entrés sur ce territoire, ils leur suffisaient d'en sortir.

Iruka songea à Jiraya qu'il se devait de retrouver avant de repasser du coté des humains. L'horreur de la situation le frappa de nouveau quand il réalisa que cela signifiait probablement une mort certaine.

Naruto serait en danger et tous ceux qui l'auront aidés aussi. Où trouver un endroit assez éloigné des autres humains ? Et puis ils ne pourront jamais vivre en marge de la société éternellement. Ici ils étaient devenu des humains parmi tant d'autre, là-bas ils seront à coup sur des « étrangers ». La curiosité malsaine et la suspicion des habitants, le risque d'être démasqué était grand.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, un problème après l'autre, la priorité était de franchir le barrage qui les séparait des autres classes. Naruto gigota sur le dos du brun, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Je vais attirer les deux gardes de ce côté de mur...  
- Hors de question...  
- Tu as perdu la tête ?...

La voix des deux plus jeunes s'était élevé dans l'air, tranchante. Iruka continuait de fixer le barrage devant lui, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Il le faut ! C'est le seul moyen. ! Il faut absolument qu'ils descendent de leurs perchoirs...  
- Tu as sentis ça ?

Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, deux têtes brunes et une blonde se tournèrent de concert vers l'endroit d'où la voix rauque s'était élevé.

Devant eux, comme sortie de leurs pires cauchemars, se tenaient deux vampires. L'un de grande taille arborait un haut noir qui jurer avec ses cheveux d'un blond délavé. L'autre en retrait, était plus petit et d'une rousseur qui semblait s'être déversé sur ses joues tant celle-ci étaient parsemés de tâches de son. Essayer de fuir serait vain, mais ils ne pouvaient pas décemment rester sur place. Instinctivement, Iruka fit glisser Naruto sur le sol avant de se placer devant ses deux protégés.

- Tu as raison... Il y a comme une odeur...  
- De sang…

Le sourire carnassier du plus grand fit frissonner Iruka.

- Attends, regarde leurs blasons, on ne peut pas y toucher. On risque de gros ennuis.

Le blond dégingandé se dégagea de la prise du roux, s'avançant vers ses proies le regard fiévreux.

- Qui le saura. Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a que toi et moi.

À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Iruka pouvait sentir les tremblements de ses mains augmenter en intensité. Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le sang battait dans ses tempes à un rythme effréné. Kiba et Naruto ne se portaient pas mieux. Iruka regarda sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche, à la recherche d'un miracle qui ne venait pas. Ses yeux repartir vers son assaillant et il étouffa un cri de surprise en rencontrant un regard de pur folie à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le vampire s'était rapproché si rapidement que ni lui, ni Kiba et encore moins Naruto trop occupé à calmer la douleur qui explosait ses tympans, ne l'avait vu bouger dans la semi-obscurité qui les enveloppait.

Son nez retroussé huma l'air, il ferma les yeux avec délectation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur… ?

Il inspira de nouveau sous les regards horrifiés des trois humains.

- Jono...  
-Chuuuuut …

Les yeux toujours fermés, légèrement penché en avant, le dit Jono fit taire son compagnon en levant la main en arrière. Un geste qui intimait le silence et c'est dans le silence qu'il approcha son visage de celui d'Iruka.

Le brun sentit Kiba se rapprocher et d'une main ferme il le retint dans un signe muet de ne pas interférer.

Iruka pencha la tête en arrière, le souffle entrecoupé tandis qu'il sentait celui chaud du vampire sur sa peau moite.

- Celui-ci empeste le vampire ! Ce n'est pas lui...

D'un mouvement brusque il écarta Iruka. Violemment projeté sur le côté, le brun eu juste le temps de se protéger le visage avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol. Il traîna sur une courte distance avant d'être stoppé dans sa course par les premières marches de l'escalier du château. Impuissant, Iruka tenta néanmoins de se relever pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait au pied du vampire qui était jusque-là rester en retrait. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent le roux eu un mouvement de recul, le bras en avant comme pour se protéger.

Iruka ne put que trouver cela ironique.

- Je... Je... Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça !

Aussitôt le roux fit demi-tour, courut et disparu rapidement avaler par le bâtiment. Le blond nommé Jono laissa échapper un sifflement, tandis que ses yeux fixaient toujours l'endroit où le rouquin se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Espèce de trouillard.

Kiba avait vu Iruka littéralement voler jusqu'à l'entrée. Le corps drapé du long manteau avait atterrit sans grâce et au pied du grand hall. S'il avait écouté son instinct, il se serait précipité vers le plus âgé mais cela aurait voulu dire abandonné Naruto.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le blond amorphe derrière-lui. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à son ami. Certes, il avait été blessé, mais était-ce vraiment si terrible ? Avait-il d'autres plaies qu'ils n'auraient pas remarqué ?

L'inquiétude s'effaça à l'instant où il sentit une paume froide se refermer sur sa gorge. Les yeux bleu du vampire se concentrèrent sur l'humain qui sentait ses pieds sur le point de quitter le sol. Le dit Jono, apparemment excité par la situation, ne cachait pas sa joie. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'une occasion de se défouler librement sur une bande d'humain se présentait. Et puis cette odeur...

Il pencha sa tête vers le cou de Kiba qui retint un pathétique gémissement.

- Non ce n'est pas lui non plus...

Les yeux avides se perdirent derrière l'humain et l'évidence le frappa en pleine face. Le sang, c'était le sang de Naruto qu'il cherchait, l'odeur du sang d'un Neko... Kiba se demanda si c'était vraiment la nature de son ami qui était en cause. La réponse lui fut facile. Évidemment ! Quoi d'autre ?

- Lâche-moi ordure !

De sa main valide il empoigna le bras qui se refermer sur sa gorge et se rappelant une des leçons apprises pendant sa captivité, il envoya son genoux s'effondrer contre l'entrejambe de son assaillant.

La réaction fut immédiate, le vampire le lâcha sous la douleur et grogna bestialement. Le brun ne demanda pas son reste, une fois près de Naruto il le supporta du mieux qu'il put et tout deux se traînèrent vers Iruka, passant le cœur battant, près du vampire, il accéléra sa démarche en intimant à Naruto d'en faire de même. Le poids du blond lui pesait difficilement sur l'épaule mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait arrêter.

- Encore un peu Naru, on y est presque...

Un choc sur son dos l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et le brun comme le blond s'étalèrent sur la terre dur.

- Kiba !

Iruka s'était assis du mieux qu'il pouvait, le cri qu'il avait poussé en voyant le vampire se relever et foncer, le corps tremblant, sur ses protégés résonnait dans sa tête.

C'est impuissant qu'il voyait le vampire fondre comme le prédateur qu'il était sur le brun. Ils étaient si proche de lui, si proche et lui restait immobile, incapable de les protéger. Ses yeux se remplir de rage liquide.

- Kiba !

Celui-ci sentait le corps du vampire blond sur le sien, le plaquant irrémédiablement sur le sol. Le regard furieux, presque dément le toisa avec mépris.

- Comment oses-tu me frapper ? Moi ? Saloperie d'humain...

Le plat de sa main s'abattit sur le visage du brun. Le cou de Kiba se tourna si brutalement qu' Iruka aurait juré avoir entendu un craquement sinistre.

Kiba, maintenant légèrement dans les vapes, voyait Naruto étendu à ses côtés.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles du vampire, il avait l'habitude d'ignorer les insultes de ce genre.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux cris perçants d'Iruka qui lui parvenaient comme des échos.

Non, la seule chose qu'il voyait était son ami à la respiration difficile dont les pupilles d'un bleu foudroyant habituellement, étaient maintenant rétractés et semblaient hésiter entre le pourpre et le doré.

Instinctivement, il tendit son bras pour saisir la main du neko. Malgré la situation, il fut soulagé de voir le regard de Naruto se focaliser sur lui. Ses pensées furent interrompu par une douleur aigu sur sa gorge et sa main se referma plus fortement sur celle de son ami.

La douleur semblait marteler chaque parties de son corps, pourtant Naruto ne parvenait à émettre aucun son, tout se bousculait dans son esprit et tout était flou devant ses yeux.

Il avait chaud, non, son corps tremblait de froid mais alors pourquoi transpirait-il ?

Il devenait fou ! Il avait senti son corps bouger sans savoir comment, il ne contrôlait plus rien ! Sa tête allait exploser, il aurait tout donné à ce moment pour que cela cesse. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il encore seul ? Un court instant, le visage de Sasuke s'imprima sur sa rétine. Ce devait-être une erreur, son esprit fatigué lui jouait des tours. Pourquoi Kiba et Iruka n'étaient plus là ? Les blagues salaces de Jiraya lui manquaient, les réprimandes d'Iruka, les bagarres avec Kiba, même leur vielle cabane décrépit.

Sa vue trembla, le brouillard semblait se dissiper...

Naruto cligna des yeux alors qu'il prenait conscience de son souffle difficile. Chaque expirations lui donnaient l'impression qu'un feu cuisant se rependait dans ses poumons.

- Naruto !

Il reconnut la voix d'Iruka et tourna la tête du mieux qu'il put en sa direction. Le visage ravagé et en larmes de l'humain lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- … Kiba !...

Iruka montra du doigt la forme inerte sur laquelle s'acharnait le vampire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce geste, qu'est-ce que Naruto pourrait bien faire de toute façon ? Rien probablement mais il fallait que quelqu'un essaye. Si il ne le pouvait pas alors il fallait au moins qu'une autre personne s'interpose.

Naruto suivit la direction que lui indiquait Iruka et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Le corps de son ami était secoué de petit tremblements et ses yeux vitreux le fixait, la moindre lueur de vie l'ayant désertée. Alors qu'une forme accroupit au dessus de l'humain était plongé sur son cou, la pression déjà faible qu'il avait senti sur sa main un peu plutôt cessa soudainement.

Pour le jeune humain tout ceci était risible. Il avait survécu à la captivité, supporter les colères et les abus de Neji pour finalement mourir devant ces murs, au plus près de la liberté, juste après avoir retrouvé ceux qui comptait le plus pour lui. Oui, ça en était risible.

Pourquoi ce sourire ? Les lèvres désertées de toutes couleurs, l'humain souriait. Pourquoi devait-il toujours réagir ainsi ? Pourquoi son ami ne maudissait pas le sort qui les avait amené jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi il ne le maudissait pas lui ?

Le Neko retrouva ses esprits et dans sa poitrine une chaleur se diffusa doucement.

La colère et la frustration, la rage et le désespoir, Naruto les sentaient presque couler dans ses veines. Il aurait pu essayer de se contrôler, de ne pas bondir sur ce putain de vampire comme si toutes douleurs avaient quitter son corps et en effet la souffrance avait disparu.

Il aurait pu se dire que même vampire, il ne devrait pas abattre ses poings si férocement sur ce visage inconnu. Il aurait pu voir le regard d'incompréhension et de pur terreur que lui adressait la chose sous lui.

Il aurait pu... Si il l'avait voulu.

Il se laissa sombrer, plus de doutes, plus de remords. Oui, il sombra.

Alors la douleur cessa.

* * *

Iruka était figé, comme immortalisé dans sa propre terreur. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était Naruto qu'il voyait frapper sans relâche un corps qui déjà ne répondait plus. D'ailleurs était-ce encore le blond ou juste une bête féroce ? Les yeux brûlants de cruautés, ses griffes luisaient dans la pénombre tant le sang s'y était agglutiné pour ne former qu'une couche poisseuse sur ses mains. Le torse déchiqueté par endroit, et sûrement plus d'un membre broyé, le vampire s'était réfugié dans l'inconscience. Dès les premiers coups celui-ci avait arrêté de bouger, mais Naruto, lui, ne s'était pas calmé.

Il prit le corps de Kiba qu'il avait enfin pu atteindre dans ses bras et se pencha sur son visage. Le souffle était faible mais il était en vie. Iruka eu un soupire de soulagement, il ne savait pas si la vie du plus jeune était en danger ou non mais il respirait.

Il referma ses bras autour du buste et commença à le bercer en songeant que Kiba avait toujours aimé cela. Il avait grandi et sa pudeur de jeune homme l'empêchait de réclamer cette attention désormais, mais en ce moment, Iruka en était sûr, jamais il n'aurait refusé cette étreinte.

Il dû le relâcher car des cris attira son attention. Naruto avait délaissé l'autre blond et hurlait maintenant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme possédé.

Il fallait que tout ça prenne fin. Le brun ne supportait pas de voir son protégé souffrir autant. Il en était sûr, les hurlements bestiaux qu'il laissait échapper n'était pas uniquement de rage. Il le connaissait, c'était son Naruto.

Il se mit debout et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant et la tête douloureuse vers le blond.

C'était Naruto. Insupportable amateur de ramen, grande gueule, une boule de nerf.

C'était Naruto. D'une gentillesse à en faire pleurer d'agacement, un peu trop naïf certaine fois et farceur le reste du temps.

C'était toujours leur Naruto.

* * *

Dans le couloir, les pas pressés sans vraiment le vouloir de Neji, Sasuke et Kakashi, se dirigeaient vers le grand hall. Après s'être résigné au fait que ni l'humain ni le Neko ne se trouvaient dans la salle de bal, les deux amis s'étaient mit dans un accord silencieux, à inspecter les autres pièces de l'étage. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'une odeur ne vienne chatouiller leurs sens.

L'odeur du sang.

Neji regardait droit devant lui, rien ne prouvait que tout cela les mènerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils cherchaient mais c'était leur seul piste. Il fronça ses sourcils en se demandant lequel des deux idiots avait été blesser ? Sasuke regardait de temps en temps l'homme à ses côtés, ils étaient tombés sur lui au détour d'un couloir, après une brève explication ils s'étaient mirent d'accord sur l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre.

Ils arrivaient enfin dans le hall d'où des cris puissants leurs parvenaient. Oubliant toute maîtrise de soi et autres foutaises, Sasuke et Neji comblèrent la distance qui les séparer de la sortie à grandes enjambés.

La scène qui se déroulait devant eux leurs parurent si irréel qu'il restèrent interdit un moment. Seul Kakashi observait, le regard sérieux et les sourcils froncés.

Naruto accroupit, penché vers le sol à tel point que son front touchait presque la terre dur, s'époumonait. Les sons qui s'échappaient de lui n'était en rien humain mais Iruka ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il tendit un bras hésitant vers le blond.

- Naru ?

Le rugissement qui l'accueillit le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il replia son bras contre sa poitrine. Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa d'appréhension, il ne remarqua l'absence de Neji qu'une fois qu'il le vit apparaître dans son champs de vision, debout, impassible, fixant obstinément le corps à ses pieds.

Kakashi passa devant lui et son attention se reporta à nouveaux vers le duo que formait Naruto et l'autre humain dont il n'était plus sûr du prénom. Dans le chaos qui l'entourait, son esprit ne se fixait que sur une seul chose ou plutôt une seule personne.

Iruka se sentit de nouveau impuissant. Impuissant et inutile, alors il fit l'unique chose qu'il était encore capable de faire correctement. Sans plus songer à quel point son geste était inconscient, il se jeta littéralement sur le blond en face de lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Naruto c'est moi... C'est moi Iruka !

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, le blond s'immobilisa.

- C'est moi Iruka ! Je vais bien regarde !

Naruto se calma lentement. La voix familière agissait comme un baume réparateur.

- Je vais bien et Kiba est encore vivant ! Je suis là tu vois ? Tu me sens ? Regarde je t'ai pris dans mes bras, c'est moi...

Naruto ne se débattait plus maintenant, c'était difficile à croire qu'une tel rage pouvait disparaître aussi rapidement quand on voyait les dégâts qu'elle avait pu engendrer.

- C'est Iruka et je te serre contre moi !

Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues et continuait de proférer ses mots de réconfort à Naruto qui déjà glissait dans un sommeil profond.

- C'est moi... Petit Neko aux oreilles trop longues...

Deux pieds entrèrent dans son champs de vision et il releva lentement le visage pour rencontrer des yeux empreints d'une lueur glacial.

- Kakashi... Kakashi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Naruto... Kiba... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le ton anormalement suppliant, Iruka se sentit soudain pris de panique et d'une grande lassitude.

Sasuke avait maintenant rejoint le vampire aux cheveux argentés. La vue qu'offrait Naruto le fit froncés les sourcils. Le vampire le plus âgé se pencha et aida l'humain à se remettre sur pied, celui-ci sembla ne pas vouloir lâcher le blond mais finit par capituler.

- Ramenez-le dans vos appartements avant que d'autres personnes ne débarquent ici !

- Non, je ne veux pas les laisser...

- Silence !

D'un ton sec que Iruka ne lui connaissait pas, Kakashi le fit taire.

Sasuke passa sur le fait que personne ne lui avait jamais ordonné de faire quoi que ce soit et s'exécuta sans mots dire. Il souleva le corps de Naruto et le serra contre lui dans un geste instinctif.

Kakashi le retint par la manche au moment où il s'apprêtait a faire demi-tour. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, le visage fermé.

- Vous l'avez mordu.

Ce n'était en rien une question mais clairement un reproche. Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'un mouvement sec. Le responsable avait parlé afin que lui seul entende.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas...

- Regardez autour de vous et redite moi que ce n'est pas mon problème !

Le plus âgé des vampires avait haussé la voix et Sasuke se tut. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ?

- À chaque morsures vous drainez un peu plus sa partie humaine. Il ne peux pas apprendre à être une bête donc il ne se contrôle plus. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il finisse par perde la raison, ne le mordez plus.

Après avoir mit les choses au clair, Kakashi se dirigea vers Neji, toujours debout devant le corps inerte de Kiba.

- À moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de l'abandonner à son sort, ramassez-le et ramenez-le.

Les mots du responsable le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Neji repoussa ses longues mèches derrière son dos avant de se pencher, de passer un bras sous le buste de l'humain et l'autre sous ses genoux.

Il s'attendait à en ressentir un certain dégoût mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il entreprit de suivre le petit convoi qui s'était formé, chacun portant son fardeau.

- Et pour celui-là ?

D'un signe de la tête, Neji indiqua le vampire sur le sol, non sans une colère à peine dissimulé.

- Je m'en occupe. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de disparaître d'ici.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Kakashi avait observé un silence presque religieux. Se concentrant pour ne pas trébucher, Iruka se permettait de temps en temps d'observer son profil à la dérobé.

Chaque fois, cela lui donnait un peu plus envie de se ratatiner et de rentrer sous terre.

Le reste du temps il jetait un coup d'œil en arrière, se remémorant pour la énième fois le moment où ses deux protégés avaient quitté son champs de vision et avaient tour à tour disparu, emmener par les deux jeunes vampires.

Protégés ? Il eu un pincement au cœur, il n'avait rien pu faire pour eux ce soir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les chose devaient-elles toujours en arrivé au pires extrémités. D'abord ses parents, ensuite la si douce Kushina et maintenant Kiba et Naruto.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin diffèrent, sûrement un détour pour ne pas faire de rencontre intempestive et finalement se retrouvèrent devant la porte qui, Iruka le savait pour l'avoir descendu un peu plus tôt, menait aux escalier qui conduisaient à leur tour à l'appartement du vampire.

L'humain manqua s'affaler plusieurs fois pendant leurs ascension tant les enjambées de Kakashi se faisaient rapide.

Iruka comprenait qu'il puisse être en colère, après tout il avait mit son autorité en doute, il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention et s'était enfuit.

Le brun se ferma à son tour. Il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal ! C'est Kakashi lui- même qui avait instauré cette situation. Comment osait-il être contrarié par le fait qu'il est juste voulut revoir les membres de ce qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille ?

Décidément, il était dans son bon droit.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Iruka n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'amas de porcelaines fracassés et les papiers qui jonchaient le sol que Kakashi le tirait déjà ver la chambre à coucher.

- Kakashi ?

La main du vampire se figea sur la poignée.

- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je t'arrache les cordes vocales.

Iruka écarquilla les yeux dans un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur. La voix basse et calme le fit frémir d'appréhension. Il avait vu Kakashi joueur, taquin, sérieux. Il avait entendu Kakashi en colère mais jamais il n'avait fait face... À ça !

Le regard braqué sur le dos du vampire, perdu, l'humain tenta de libérer son bras. Celui-ci fut lâché mais une poigne de fer s'en empara de nouveau. Il grimaça de douleur au moment où il fut vivement tirer en avant.

La pièce était sombre, les rideaux tirés. Le silence qui les enveloppa n'était entrecoupé que par la respiration dangereusement calme du vampire et celui apeuré d'Iruka. Celui-ci aux aguets scrutait l'espace sombre autour de lui, prêt à tout moment à voir surgir le regard perçant de Kakashi. Il en était certain, d'un moment à l'autre, celui-ci allait lui sauter à la gorge et l'anéantir par sa colère.

Au lieu de cela, deux bras aux muscles puissants l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant de bouger et presque de respirer.

- As-tu bien profité de ce petit moment de liberté ?

- Je...

Les bras se refermèrent davantage, coupant le souffle du brun qui cligna des yeux sous le choc.

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer.

Iruka peina à reprendre une respiration quelque peu normal, le torse du vampire contre son dos et ses bras autour de lui le maintenait dans un étau implacable.

- Dire que je pensais que tu étais redevenu raisonnable, mais finalement...

Kakashi tira d'un mouvement sec la chemise du brun qui se retrouva sur le sol et le poussa sur ce qui apparut au brun comme étant le lit. Les prunelles de l'humain s'étant habituées à l'obscurité il distinguait à peine la forme qui se mouvait en sa direction mais suffisamment pour avoir l'impression, véridique, d'être devenu une proie.

L'humain se redressa avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Le contact de la paume de ses mains sur la couverture lui avait procuré une vive sensation de brûlure. Les lacérations prendraient sûrement plusieurs jours avant de disparaître mais plus que la douleur ce fut sa faiblesse qui manqua lui arracher des larmes de rage.

- … Finalement, les êtres humains ne sont-ils pas des être pitoyables ?

Iruka se pinça les lèvres, ces mots ressemblaient si peu au Kakashi avec qui il avait partagé ces dernières semaines. Son cœur se serra sous l'effet de cette insulte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui reprocher toutes les souffrances qu'il avait supporté à cause de lui comme il en avait eu l'intention mais il resta prostré en attente d'une suite qui ne vint pas.

Une faible lumière empli l'espace et le brun rencontra le regard inexpressif du plus âgé. Après avoir allumer l'une des lampes près de la porte, le vampire reprit sa progression lente et calculé.

- Je voulais uniquement...

- Silence.

- Non !

Iruka reprit un peu de courage, lui aussi avait le droit d'être en colère, plus qu'un droit c'était une logique irréfutable. Sa voix brisée s'éleva dans la chambre.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé... Je voulais simplement savoir comment ils allaient, j'ai toujours été là. Toujours ! Je ne me rappelle plus à quel âge j'ai commencé à prendre soin d'eux, sûrement trop jeune mais c'est comme ça ! Nous n'avons peut-être pas de liens de parenté mais ils me sont d'autant plus cher !

Le vampire ne bougeait plus, son regard insistant restait fixé sur la chose tremblante devant lui. La plainte si vive de l'humain et sa douleur flottairnt autour d'eux comme un brouillard épais.

- Je ne suis pas désolé d'être parti, je ne suis pas navré de les avoir revus et je ne vais sûrement pas m'excuser. Si vous saviez... Si vous compreniez le sentiment d'inquiétude...

Le coup parti, incompréhensible, imprévisible et Iruka ne put que porter une main tremblante à sa joue endolori. Les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, il tourna un regard choqué vers son vis à vis sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit.

La colère du vampire qui avait paru se calmer quelque peu était revenu, plus sourde, plus terrifiante. L'humain ne pu réprimer un frisson de peur. L'image de Kakashi riant et immature lui apparut et son cœur rata quelques battements. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait qu'il sentit une main se refermer fermement sur ses mèches.

Sa plainte mourut entre ses lèvres lorsque la main du vampire lui enserra la gorge. Kakashi releva son visage et Iruka n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger dans le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis.

Un océan noir le submergea et l'engloutit quand il se plongea dans les yeux du vampire. Lorsque le plus âgé plaqua l'humain sur le matelas, inexplicablement, le brun fut fasciné par le visage si proche de lui. Il porta instinctivement la main sur l'étau que créait celle du vampire dans l'espoir de se libéré mais ses mains blessés étouffèrent toutes tentatives. La poigne se referma davantage, le privant peu à peu d'air.

- Tu penses avoir tout compris ? Peut-être crois-tu que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeux, une pitoyable farce destiné à vous torturer, toi et ta petite communauté ? C'est bien plus grand que toi ou que ton insignifiante petite famille ! Ta stupide escapade pourrais me coûter très cher et foutre en l'air des années de stratégies...

L'homme se tut et Iruka continuait de suffoquer sous la pressions des doigts. Quelle stratégie ? Depuis le début ils n'avaient été que des pions dans une machination que seul lui connaissait ? Depuis le début, leurs vies, à Naruto, à Kiba ainsi que la sienne, n'avait jamais rien représenté pour lui ? Iruka ne savait pas si c'était de la douleur physique ou autre chose mais des larmes lui échappèrent tandis qu'il ouvrait et refermait la bouche en quête d'oxygène. Comme si il sortait d'une transe, il se mit à s'agiter sous le corps dur et puissant de Kakashi. Il envoya son genou dans les côtes du haut gradé qui réprima difficilement un grognement mais resta pencher au dessus de lui. Lâchant le cou de l'humain, il s'empara des ses poignets, les ramenant sur le torse du brun qui, menotté ainsi, fut immobilisé.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de votre stratégie ! Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre ! Pourquoi avoir fait croire à notre mort ? Il aurait mieux valu pour vous de nous tuer simplement...

Sa voix s'étrangla lorsqu'il s'aperçut dans quel position leurs deux corps se trouvaient. Honteux d'être ainsi humilié, il ne vit pas l'éclair de lucidité qui frappa Kakashi.

- Je vois aussi que tu as pris plaisir à fouiner un peu partout.

Le regard accusateur attisa la colère de l'humain. Iruka se tortilla encore sous Kakashi puis s'arrêta soudainement en sentant le vampire s'introduire entre ses jambes ouvertes. Les mains séquestrées, les jambes écartées et repliées, Kakashi se trouvait entre- elles.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir quelques seconde. Leurs deux corps se collant outrageusement, l'humain était à la merci de son assaillant, totalement offert aux  
regards du plus âgé. Iruka vit le vampire étudier son visage avant que ses yeux ne descendent en direction de sa gorge dénudé, se perdant sur son torse qui se soulevait irrégulièrement et revenir sur ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux quand le visage de Kakashi se rapprocha du sien.

Au moment où les lèvres de Kakashi furent trop près des siennes, il détourna la tête, ce qui permit au vampire de plonger la sienne dans le creux de son cou. Iruka sentit une langue chaude et humide tracée un chemin jusqu'au lobe de son oreille droite. Le muscle râpeux s'égara sur la courbe de la mâchoire, ce qui lui arrache une plainte.

- Enfoiré, lâchez-moi !

Iruka aurait souhaité que sa voix se fasse plus virulente mais chaque endroits que Kakashi explorait lui laissait une sensation de fourmillement. Il s'arqua brutalement dans l'espoir de se dégager, malheureusement le geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté et fit se rencontrer leur deux bassins.

Le brun manqua étouffer à la sensation du corps de Kakashi contre le sien,. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement contre sa peau qui lui arracha un frisson.

Le souffle du vampire se fit également erratique tandis qu'il commençait à onduler au dessus de lui. Iruka avait chaud, Kakashi complètement étalé sur lui maintenait ses mains toujours dans la même position, entre eux, sur sa poitrine. C'était d'ailleurs le seul endroit de leurs corps qui ne rentrait pas en contact.

La chaleur et l'érection qu'il sentait contre sa propre verge engourdissait ses sens, et ce, même à travers ses vêtements. Les effluves d'un parfum familier lui monta au nez tandis que des mèches argentines se perdirent sur sa joues. Il huma la senteur qui s'offrait à lui laissant échapper un gémissement.

Le son qui sortie de sa bouche le tétanisa et c'est plus choqué qu'autre chose qu'il renversa la tête de l'autre côté. Kakashi était l'ennemi, un vampire, un homme et plus que tout la source de ses malheurs. Alors pourquoi son propre corps semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter ? La preuve de la trahison se faisait de plus en plus ressentir entre ses cuisses.

- Foutez le camp ! Enfoiré, lâchez...

Il se tut en sentant Kakashi se redresser. S'il avait cru que ses suppliques avait fini par atteindre le vampire, il désenchanta rapidement en croisant les prunelle d'un noir luisant. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la colère ou du désir, à vrai dire il aurait juré que c'était un peu des deux. La main droite de Kakashi encercla sa mâchoire alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau vers lui.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ?

Kakashi effleura une première fois ses lèvres, si légèrement que Iruka ne pouvait dire s'il l'avait rêvé ou pas.

- Garde ta salive pour plus tard, tu en auras besoin.

Le vampire plaqua grossièrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'humain écarquilla les yeux alors que le plus âgé avait fermé les siens. Il gémit, essayant de se soustraire mais rien n'y fit. Kakashi était bien plus fort et ses lèvres commençait à avoir raison de lui.

Elles étaient humide, s'emparaient des siennes pour mieux les relâcher. Les dents du vampire meurtrissaient sa bouche sous de petites morsures qui volaient des gémissement affolé au brun. Iruka vit la langue du brun venir se perdre sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Ouvre ta bouche.

Pour toute réponse, le brun baissa du mieux qu'il put la tête. Irrité, Kakashi se trémoussa entre ses jambes faisant rencontrer leurs érections et lorsqu'il fut en position, il les fit glisser l'une sur l'autre. L'effet ne manqua pas et c'est dans un râle incontrôlé que Iruka releva la tête en respirant difficilement. Saisissant l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, Kakashi reprit possession des lèvres de l'humain, sa langue s'y introduisit et il passa le bras sous la taille du brun.

Iruka ferma les yeux, il avait honte de ses réactions et en même temps commençait à s'y abandonner complètement. Le répit fut de courte durée car ses sens se mirent en alerte lorsque Kakashi commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas...

Un cri d'indignation s'éleva quand le vampire s'écarta de lui et d'un geste brusque lui ôta le vêtement qui le gênait tant.

- Kakashi s'il vous plait ! Ne faites pas ça !

Le ton implorant ne sembla pas émouvoir le vampire qui se contenta de fait passer son haut par dessus sa tête.

Iruka observa enfin le visage qui l'avait toujours intrigué. Une cicatrice barrant le visage du plus âgé était dissimulé par un col bien trop large. Les yeux du brun s'attardèrent un bref instant sur les muscles bandés du vampire avant que son instinct ne le pousse à la fuite. Se jetant sur le côté, il roula afin de sauter du lit mais un poids le plaqua à nouveau sur les draps. La poitrine du vampire contre son dos lui procura des frissons d'anticipation. C'était un cauchemars, Kakashi ne pouvait pas réellement envisagé de... Le vampire ne voulait pas vraiment lui...

- Si tu veux à ce point savoir comment sont traités les humains de la classe une, je vais t'en faire une démonstration.

Les jambes de Kakashi écartèrent celui de l'humain qui voyait sa nudité exposé. Le haut gradé se releva en prenant appuie sur le dos du brun. Il fut ainsi certain que celui- ci ne pourrait pas faire mine de s'enfuir. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les omoplates, détaillant chaque renfoncements, semblant mémoriser chaque centimètres de peau puis descendirent vers le creux que formait le bas du dos et la naissance des reins. Il se pencha pour y poser les lèvres un court moment avant de reprendre son exploration charnelle. Ses paumes étudièrent les courbes de la hanche, il palpa avec délectation les côtes et la peau moite.

- … Kakashi… Stop !

L'interpellé ignora la demande et se pencha vers la nuque dégagé où perlait des gouttes de sueur. Iruka tressaillit lorsque la langue de Kakashi vint lapé sa nuque. Les jambes de Kakashi se déplacèrent, écartant un peu plus ses jambes. Le brun grogna et ferma fortement les yeux. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas le Kakashi qu'il connaissait. Il voulait entendre le vampire se moquer de lui, le voir se relever et lui offrir le sourire désabusé qu'il affectionnait tant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquinais ». Oui voilà ! Kakashi lui dirait cela et finirait par lui donner une petite pichenette sur le front...

- Aaaahh !

Iruka se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir les gémissements qui montaient en lui comme une marré incontrôlable. Il avait senti l'érection de Kakashi frotter contre son dos, ce geste plus qu'obscène faisait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. La chaleur semblait se diffuser maintenant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais si il gémissait cela voudrait dire qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait non ? Que le fait d'être violé par un autre homme lui procurait du plaisir non ? À cette pensée, l'humain hoquetât.

- Ne retiens pas tes cris... Personne ne t'entendra de toute façon.

La voix rauque de Kakashi lui fit rouvrir les yeux. En effet, il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider. Même lorsqu'il avait été attaqué plus tôt par le vampire blond, il avait espéré un miracle. Pourquoi à cet instant avait-il eu envie de voir apparaître Kakashi ? Secrètement, dans une partie de son esprit, il avait vraiment voulu que le vampire soit là. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit à son arrivé l'avait transporté. Et maintenant... Même lui... Celui qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir appeler à l'aide.. Même lui, paraissait vouloir l'anéantir.

Kakashi libéra son sexe gorgé à l'air libre. Il le fit glisser entre les fesses du brun en poussant un grognement. Iruka haleta en sentant le membre chaud glisser sur la peau de ses fesses, se frottant contre sa chair dans un mouvement langoureux.

- Non ! Arrêtez …

- Impossible...

La main gauche du gradé cessa sa pression sur le dos du brun, il releva le bassin de l'humain vers lui et s'empara de l'érection du brun.

- Hannnn !

Cette fois-ci le gémissement éclata dans la pièce et Iruka se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le goût métallique du sang se déverser sur son palais.

Kakashi commença à le masturber, prenant un plaisir visible à le voir se contenir. Les mains refermées sur les draps et le visage enfouit dans ceux-ci Iruka laissait sa voix être étouffer par le tissu. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Son manque d'expérience fut frappant lorsque ses doigts se crispèrent et qu'il se rependit prématurément entre les mains du plus âgé. Le souffle court, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits que déjà Kakashi faisait pénétré un de ses doigts en lui.

- Kakashi... Kakashi...

Iruka retint un sanglot quand le vampire appuya sur son dos, le forçant à se cambrer davantage et lui permettre alors d'avoir une meilleur vue.

Les doigts de Kakashi pénétrèrent l'humain facilement. Utilisant la semence d' Iruka comme lubrifiant, le vampire s'appliquait à le préparer lentement, faisant aller et venir ses doigts dans l'intimité chaude. L'étau que formait l'anneau de chair autour de ses doigts palpitait, se resserrait pour mieux s'élargir à chacune de ses intrusions.

Iruka tremblait de tout ses membres, chaque pénétration lui coupaient le souffle. Des sensations inconnues l'enveloppaient tandis que son sexe frémissait à nouveau. Kakashi continua à faire pénétré ses doigts en lui, la sensation désagréable n'existait plus, elle avait été remplacé par la honte de ressentir du plaisir. Iruka était honteux, en effet, malgré la résistance dont il faisait preuve, son corps réagissait aux caresses et aux baisés du plus âgé.

- Aaah !

Le brun gémit lorsque Kakashi retira ses doigts, le cœur battant déraisonnablement il se ressaisit rapidement en sentant le membre bandé du vampire exercé une pression contre son anus. Le sexe du vampire commença à le pénétré sans difficulté, signe que la préparation avait porté ses fruits, mais l'humain, libre de ses mouvements après que Kakashi est posé ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses voulut s'en éloigner.

Le ramenant vivement vers lui Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de l'empaler sèchement. Un cri de douleur échappa au brun qui resta immobile et dont les tremblements redoublèrent. Lentement, le vampire se pencha au dessus de lui, il déposa des baisés le long de son dos jusqu'à son oreille. Il se retira légèrement et fit gémir Iruka qui sentait son cœur près à sortir de sa poitrine. Iruka avait l'impression d'être déchiré de toute part tant la sensation de brûlure lui vrillait les entrailles.

Avec précaution, il le pénétra à nouveau et encore une fois le brun fut terrassé par la douleur. Renouvelant son geste, il se dégagea et s'enfonça en Iruka. Kakashi respirait de plus en plus difficilement, il recommença jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de douleur disparaissent et qu'ils soient remplacer par de petite plainte de plaisir. Il passa un bras par dessus les épaules du brun et le fit se redresser. Son torse se colla au dos de l'humain et sa main droite se posa sur le ventre du brun. Il le caressa, faisant voyager sa paume sur la peau tandis qu'il s'enfonçait inlassablement en Iruka. Sa main remonta en direction des tétons qu'il massa, les faisant tourner sous ses doigts.

- Kakashi... Hum... Pou-Pourquoi... Stop…

Le brun renversa la tête brutalement en arrière et la ramena vers lui. Il s'empara de ses lèvres en accélérant ses coups butoirs.

- Han... Han... Hannn !

Contre Kakashi Iruka ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses gémissements, son sexe se contractait de lui-même à chaque fois que Kakashi accélérait le rythme de ses pénétrations, comme s'il touchait maintenant un point d'une sensibilité extrême.

Le plaisir maintenant était irréfutable mais Iruka ne pouvait totalement se libérer de cette douleur qui semblait rendre ce plaisir insupportable. La douleur lui empoignait le cœur, l'enserrait comme pour l'empêcher de battre. Cette douleur fut aussi forte que la jouissance qui s'empara de lui lorsque Kakashi frappa de nouveau le point sensible qui semblait lui ravir son souffle à chaque fois que son sexe glissait dans son intimité devenue brûlante.

Il jouit pour la deuxième fois et se déversa sur les draps en face de lui.

Profitant de l'orgasme que venait d'avoir le plus jeune, Kakashi qui était déjà au bord de l'explosion, se déhancha plus fort dans l'intimité de l'homme et jouit à son tour dans le creux des reins de l'humain.

Kakashi se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant avec lui Iruka.

Le vampire roula sur le côté, reprenant lentement son souffle et Iruka put enfin laisser sa tristesse s'exprimer. Il contracta sa mâchoire en fermant les yeux dans une tentative difficile de contrôler le débordement de larmes qui s'apprêtaient à l'engloutir.

L'image de Kakashi les yeux moqueurs et la voix joyeuse lui apparut.

« Allons petit bout ! Pour une fois, fais moi un sourire ? »

Comment le pourrait-il maintenant ?

* * *

Neji était enfoncé dans son siège le regard rivé sur le corps immobile qui reposait sur le lit. La pièce était plongé dans une obscurité qu'il trouvait rassurante. Il se leva réticent et s'approcha de Kiba, celui-ci toujours inconscient avait le teint moins pâle alors que ses joues et ses lèvres avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs habituelles. L'humain avait été couché et dévêtu par les soins de ses sbires, qui comme à leur habitude, n'avait rien laissé paraître de leurs curiosités. Peut-être savaient-ils bien à l'avance le sort que Neji leurs aurait réservé. Il s'était effondré dans son siège et n'avait plus la force de bouger. Combien d'heures encore comptait-il veiller Kiba ?

Absorbé dans la contemplation du mur en face de lui, il revoyait l'humain étendu sur le sol, à ses pieds, dans une imitation presque parfaite de la mort. L'illusion n'avait été trahi que par le faible souffle qu'il avait perçu.

Il avait été tétanisé à la vue du jeune homme un peu plus tôt. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, se contentant de le fixer alors même que la vie semblait le quitter.

Pourquoi en avait-il ressentit un tel vide ? Toute logique avait déserté son esprit.

Pourtant il le détestait ce bon à rien ! Il ne l'avait pris en grippe que pour se venger de sa cousine. Neji grimaça en repensant à la jeune femme, mais elle lui semblait si peux importante à l'heure actuelle qu'elle disparut rapidement de ses pensées. Le vampire se redressa et commença un long périple autour de la pièce. La frustration le gagnait et engendrait la colère. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su répondre à cette question.

Toute la soirée il avait cherché l'humain, se jurant qu'une fois sa tâche accomplit jamais plu Kiba ne s'aventurerait à s'éloigner de lui. Il s'était promis de lui faire vivre quantité de souffrance supplémentaire afin qu'il le supplie de lui pardonner. Alors comment expliquer que la simple vu de Kiba blessé avait suffit à endiguer cette colère ? N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il souhaitait le voir ?

Un faible gémissement attira son attention et il se détourna vers l'être étendu sous les draps fins. Ses cheveux, qui avaient retrouvés leurs états naturels se rependaient autour de son visage dans un joyeux désordre, un drap remonté jusqu'au cou recouvrait son corps, les courbes de celui-ci était découpé par la lumière hésitante qui arrivait dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte.

Neji ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais ses pas l'avaient menés à son chevet, encore. Une force invisible l'attirait toujours vers ce point précis de la pièce et il déglutit difficilement. Les bras de chaque côtés de son corps, frottant ses doigts entre eux, il se pencha par dessus le visage de Kiba et une de ses longues mèches retomba sur celui- ci. Il s'empressa de la remettre à sa place, comme si ce simple frôlement était capable de trahir sa présence.

Comme pour attester ses peurs, Kiba tourna la tête, le faisant reculer. Deux marques d'un rouge presque effacé apparurent sur son cou. Le vampire resta statique, le sol semblait le maintenir sur place irrémédiablement, comme si un pas de plus aurait pu être une question de vie ou de mort. Comme si le moindre geste qu'il ferait, déciderait du tournant que prendrai sa vie.

Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais sans comprendre, il se trouvait déjà près du blessé. Les yeux perles furent rempli d'une colère noir qui n'avait jamais été égalé. Neji, saisit la mâchoire de l'humain qu'il maintenait un peu trop fermement.

Il voulait la voir de plus près. Cette marque, cette preuve que quelqu'un avait osé profané ce qui lui appartenait. Il revoyait le vampire blond étendu sans connaissance sur le sol humide et son envie de meurtre se fit féroce, une fraction de seconde il voulut courir vers l'extérieur retrouver et achever le bâtard de ses souvenirs. L'enfoiré  
s'en était bien tiré, s'il avait su... Si il s'était donné la peine de mieux observer, il n'aurait pas pu manquer ces traces sur la gorge du jeune homme. Comment un esprit aussi affûté que le sien avait pu manquer ça ?

Il se pencha, les nerfs à vif, sa colère augmentait à chaque centimètres parcourut jusqu'à ce que son souffle se répande sur la peau de Kiba, celui-ci dont le sommeil se faisait troubler, semblait pressentir la tempête qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur lui.

Pourquoi devrait-il être préoccupé ? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait été abandonné au milieu d'une salle rempli de prédateur ? Qui s'était fait attaqué ? Qui s'était trouvé aux porte de la mort ?

Tout cela Neji en était pleinement conscient mais sa fureur n'avait d'égale que son manque de jugement. Kiba s'était laissé toucher, il était sa chose, son bien et pourtant, des marques qui n'étaient pas son œuvre trônait sur sa peau.

Des lèvres s'étaient posé à cet endroit,

Il les imita,

Une langue avait caressé cet endroit,

Il fit de même,

Des dents s'étaient appropriées cet endroit,

Il le fit sien.

Neji se releva légèrement, les yeux agités, ne trouvant aucun point sur lequel se fixer. Le visage encore enfoui dans le cou de l'humain, il voulut se redresser mais son corps s'y refusa. Un appel, un besoin lui fit replonger vers cette abîme pour s'y fondre. Il sentait la chaleur de Kiba sur sa joue, ses lèvres se remplissaient du grain de cette peau, elle voyageait sur elle sans jamais s'y attarder. Goûtant un peu la sueur et le sang mais tellement douce.

Neji voulait en être dégoûté, il voulait pouvoir en vomir, mais cela lui paru impossible. Au contraire, il désirait laisser son odeur, son empreinte et que tout un chacun puisse constater que Kiba était à lui.

Un gémissement le tira de sa besogne, il s'immobilisa, son visage redevenu imperturbable. Les joues rougies de Kiba le fascinèrent tout autant que le souffle court qui faisait se soulever de manière saccadé sa cage thoracique.

Neji fixa le profil de l'humain, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, les petites tâches de son qui parsemaient ses pommettes lui sautèrent au visage comme une demande auquel il répondit.

L'esprit vide, le vampire fier chevaucha l'humain sans défense. Les lèvres avide se déchaînèrent maintenant sur le visage meurtrit. Une bouche humide explora le renflement d'une joue, du bout de la langue il traça un chemin invisible le menant près de l'oreille gauche, il prit entre ses dents le lobe qui s'offrait à lui, nu, sans défense.

Il se retint de justesse de mordre dans la chaire tendre et pulpeuse avant de repartir en direction de la mâchoire rester vierge de ses attentions. Le vampire se figea soudainement en arrivant à la commissure des lèvres dont le souffle chaud qui s'y échappait, effleurait les siennes. Les mains de part et d'autre du jeune homme, les poings fortement refermés sur les draps et le cœur prêt à exploser, Neji perdait de sa superbe. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et même en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se mettait, il ne put empêché son corps, qu'inconsciemment il avait gardé à une certaine distance, de se plaquer un peu plus contre celui inanimé.

La chaleur de l'humain lui parvint à travers les draps, il s'étendit à ses cotés, sa jambe rencontra le bas-ventre de Kiba qui se cambra violemment et il s'éloigna instinctivement.

La mine sombre, Neji fixait perplexe la bosse qui se dessinait sous les draps blancs. Il déglutit difficilement en ramenant son regard vers le visage de Kiba. Sans détacher ses yeux du brun, il passa à nouveau sa jambe sur le renflement et vit le brun se cambrer un peu plus sans jamais faire mine de se réveiller. Il se rapprocha de sa proie et frotta encore sa jambe.

- Hann !

Cette fois Neji sursauta. Le sentiment de puissance qu'il ressentait était bien plus satisfaisant que ceux qu'il avait ressenti à torturer l'humain. Le jeune homme affichait une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et il voulait la voir de nouveau. Neji avait soif ! Il avait soif de toutes les expressions que l'humain pouvaient aborder, car après tout, si il lui appartenait, ses expression aussi !

Comme à la recherche d'un trésors perdu, il guettait chaque gémissements, chaque souffle un peu plus profond qu'un autre. De temps en temps un cri échappait à l'humain et Neji s'empressait de les provoquer. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son souffle se faisait tout aussi tremblant mais sa main se joignait maintenant à sa jambe. Et tandis qu'elle empoignait le cou du brun, sa jambe se frottait toujours sur le sexe de l'humain.

Celui-ci dans sa transe commença à bouger de lui-même et son corps se synchronisa instinctivement avec celui du vampire. Tournant sa tête, le jeune humain se retrouva, sans le savoir, le front collé à celui de Neji. Par réflexe, le vampire se dégagea mais retrouva bien vite sa place en apercevant les lèvres rougis de Kiba.

Les yeux fermés, les joues empourprées et la bouche pleine en avant, Kiba semblait attendre un geste de sa part. Leur danse voluptueuse dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce que, Kiba, perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir inconscient, ne se cambre en gémissant, le visage ravagé par un orgasme onirique. Sa respiration se calma quelque peu et Neji pu voir une toute autre expression. Kiba avait les traits paisible et jamais Neji n'aurait pensé en être à ce point affecté. Il sortit de sa réflexion et tomba dans des yeux embrumés de sommeil. Le souffle de Neji s'arrêta net et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensités. Il chercha une échappatoire pour se rendre compte avec soulagement que l'humain s'était rendormi.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit du lit et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers la porte. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il s'immobilisa, pétrifié.

Putain de merde ! Depuis quand et pourquoi avait-il une érection lui aussi ?

* * *

Sortant de la salle de bain, Sasuke, fébrile, s'avança dans la pièce et déposa le corps emmitouflé d'une serviette épaisse sur le lit. Naruto voyageait sans cesse entre l'inconscience et une semi-lucidité qui faisait frémir ses paupières.

À leur arrivée, le blond n'avait tenté aucun geste pour se dégager et le vampire en avait profité pour le plonger dans un bain chaud qu'il avait préalablement préparé. Le corps nu parsemait d'hématomes qu'il avait découvert en déshabillant le Neko, l'avait à la fois captivé et horrifié.

De temps en tant, Naruto ouvrait des yeux pleins de lassitude et de panique pour sombrer juste après. Sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite et Sasuke avait eu tout le mal du monde à lui faire prendre un bain. Au final, il s'était résolu à entrer également dans la baignoire. Son légendaire sang-froid n'avait pas manqué à ses obligations, il en avait eu grandement besoin pour le débarrasser du mélange de sang séché et de terre qui s'étaient agglutinés sur sa peau, sans trop s'attarder sur la chaleur qui se rependait dans sa poitrine. Sasuke se revit serrer le corps inerte contre lui tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps, comme offert, du blond.

Le vampire secoua la tête énergiquement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha au dessus du blond et le fit rouler avec toutes les précautions dont il pouvait faire preuve. Naruto fut donc retourner brusquement et dans sa demi-conscience grogna de mécontentement.

Sasuke aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un « enfoiré » si les lèvres du blond n'étaient pas resté obstinément close. Cela aurait pu lui tirer un sourire si la situation n'avait pas été si désespéré.

Le brun était frustré. Kakashi lui avait formellement donné un ordre. Certes il était le responsable de l'académie mais Sasuke n'avait jamais supporté qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose. Le dernier en date à avoir essayer était son frère et tout le monde pouvait constaté que le résultat était loin d'être une réussite.

Soupirant profondément Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage. Pour être honnête, c'était faux, Kakashi n'avait rien à voir avec sa frustration. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne désirait pas éprouvé. Voilà la fautive !

Le brun fit descendre la serviette sur le corps inerte, mettant à nu le dos du jeune blond. L'endroit où la chair avait été perforer était marqué par des traces rougeâtres qui cicatrisaient déjà. Il fronça les sourcils en déglutissant difficilement et sa main survola la peau maltraité, l'envie d'y déposer sa paume le taraudait mais Sasuke maintenait son geste à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'épiderme.

Il s'agenouilla devant le blond, absorbé par sa tâche, son menton calé sur sa main gauche, l'autre s'appliquant aux caresses imaginaires.

Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis que Naruto faisait parti de sa vie. Peut-être aurait-il pu être moins agressif, moins égoïste. Peut-être que, dès le début, ce petit jeux avait été une erreur... Voilà qu'il commençait à se remettre en question ? Impossible !  
La main baladeuse se referma durement, de même que Sasuke se barricadait de nouveau derrière sa mauvaise fois. Un vampire n'a pas à se remettre en question. Un Uchiwa ne revient jamais sur ses décisions...

Il ne finit jamais sa tirade intérieure car ses yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles d'un bleu lasse. Naruto se réveillait une nouvelle fois, plantant son regard sur Sasuke et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres du blond.

Dire que Sasuke en fut bouleversé était un euphémisme. De ce simple geste, la terre sembla s'ouvrir sous son poids, l'engloutir voracement. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, le faisant hoqueté et sa peau fut parsemé de frisson.

Le désir qu'il savait éprouvé pour le blond mais qu'il croyait pouvoir contrôler et même peut-être éradiquer le submergea. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce n'était plus seulement un désir physique, l'envie que ses yeux ne le lâche plus, que ce sourire lui soit dédié exclusivement, la perspective que ses lèvres puissent prononcer son prénom avec autre chose que de la rancune ou de la peur... Tout ceci le rendait nerveux.

Maladroitement, il finit par poser sa main libre sur la joue du blond, les tatouages sur ses joues lui parurent abominable, preuves irréfutables de sa cruauté. Il passa la pulpe des doigts sur les traits et s'égara sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche.

Les paupières du Neko battirent lourdement et d'un pincement au cœur, Sasuke comprit que le blond replongeait dans un sommeil fragile. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir mais ne put s'y résoudre. C'est impuissant qu'il vit Naruto se rendormir.

Sa main joua un moment avec les mèches humides du blond, s'imprégnant de leurs textures puis voyant Naruto frissonner, il se remit debout et retourna dans la salle de bain, somme toute, en bien piteuse état, pour y chercher une trousse. Il la prit avant de retourner au chevet du blond. Tout ce débordement d'émotions lui avait fait oublier le plus important et se saisissant d'une petite boite ronde, il en appliqua le contenu sur les quelques ecchymoses qui parcouraient le dos du blond.

Il commença par le haut des épaules, massant doucement la peau fragilisait sans s'y attarder outre mesure. Il descendit vers les omoplates suivant la ligne dessinée par les os saillants. La peau était douce, aider par le baume cicatrisant les doigts glissaient sans difficulté sur l'épiderme, procurant à Sasuke un plaisir coupable.

Même ainsi, la vision de ce corps le laissait pantelant, il se voyait s'en approcher davantage pour en découvrir chaque parcelles plus intimement. S'y plonger et enfin s'y perdre.

Sasuke sentait un tiraillement douloureux dans son bas ventre et préféra mettre un terme à son supplice. Il se retourna, espérant mettre une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps. Lorsque la trousse fut rangé, il se permit enfin de se dévêtir. Ses vêtements trempés ainsi que sa veste, qui ne servirait plus jamais au vue des tâches de sang qui la barrer, lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Lorsqu'il la lança sur le rebord d'une chaise le son distinct d'un choc métallique s'y fit entendre. Farfouillant dans sa poche intérieure, il y trouva le pendentif de Naruto. Celui-là même dont il s'était emparé par pur cruauté.

Depuis l'arrivé du Neko entre ces murs, il n'avait plus jamais ouvert le bijoux. Sasuke ce surpris à vouloir l'étudier, car inconsciemment, le fait que certaines choses lui échappaient au sujet de Naruto, lui était insupportable. Pour la deuxième fois il rencontra le regard bienveillant d'un couple à vrai dire atypique. La femme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant souriait la tête penché sur le côté, tandis qu'un être que Sasuke désignerait plus comme une bête qu'un homme, plaquait sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme, dévoilant également un sourire carnassier mais extrêmement doux.

Voilà donc les deux êtres qui avaient engendré Naruto ? Se pinçant les lèvres et sans vraiment en savoir la raison, Sasuke se sentit honteux et finit par déposer le pendentif dans la mains du blond reposant près de son visage. Instinctivement, Naruto referma son poing sur le bijoux, emprisonnant par la même occasion les doigts du vampire. Celui-ci aurait pu facilement se dégager mais n'y tenait pas spécialement.

Il s'assit aux cotés du blond et continua à observer son profil. L'obscurité aidant, il se permit de s'y abandonner un peu.

Personne n'était là pour le juger après tout ? Aucune règles ne pouvaient l'empêcher de caresser ce visage et nul ne douterait que cela puisse lui procurer un bien-être comme jamais il n'en avait ressentit.

La combativité tout comme la fragilité du Neko, lui tiraillaient les entrailles. L'envie de le briser et de le protéger le torturait et pourtant, être simplement là, ne rien avoir à prétendre, ne rien dire, juste le fait d'avoir la main de Naruto dans la sienne le frappait comme une évidence, comme la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Il savait intimement que la balance avait déjà penché vers un des choix et que tout avait changé.

Ses questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Le jeux avait prit fin. Il avait manqué son tour et avait perdu, affrontement, bataille et guerre.

Encore un peu. Juste un peu plus près, personne ne le saurait et demain matin il pourrait prétendre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être même arriverait-il à s'y convaincre. Alors, lentement, Sasuke se laissa glisser sur le coté et s'allongea en face du blond. Dans un premier temps, il resta immobile, le corps crispé n'osant faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait alerté le blond. Ses yeux caressant une dernière fois le corps du Neko, comparant la peau mâte à la sienne qui créait un contraste flagrant.

La main toujours entre celle du Neko, il remonta la lourde couette sur leur deux corps jusqu'à ce que, seules leurs têtes ne dépassent.

Il s'attarda sur le visage découpé par les traits de lumière qui filtraient par la fenêtre et finalement il ferma les yeux. La respiration régulière qu'il percevait le berça, tandis que lentement, Sasuke s'enfonçait également dans un sommeil profond.

Tant pis pour cette fierté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en cet instant, pour son rang qui le laissait indifférent dans l'absolu. Pour ses préjugés qui tombaient en désuétude.

Tant pis pour le bon sens, pour les lois... Et puis merde ! Tant pis pour tout le reste !

Demain.

Demain il ferait semblant.

Demain il ignorerait tout.

Demain il reprendrait le cour normale de sa vie.

Demain il se contenterait d'être aussi indifférent qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais ce soir, contre ce corps chaud qu'il sentait se lover contre lui, il voulait s'oublier lui-même.

* * *

L'atterrissage c'est bien passé ? *v*

Coucou, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui, je dois l'avouer, m'inspire de gros doutes.

Deuxième lemon à mon actif et j'ai toujours autant de difficultés, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je ne vous promet rien pour la suite, et donc je ne peux pas vous donner un délais (je n'arrive jamais a les respecter et ça entraîne des déceptions) mais comme vous l'auriez remarquez je persiste et tiendrais jusqu'à la fin ! Final qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je compte clôturer cette fic avec trois à quatre chapitres supplémentaires et ainsi pouvoir poursuivre mes autres fics qui sont en pause.

A très bientôt ! Des bisous !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis de retour. Cette année a été une vraie épreuve, je me suis faite volé mon chéquier, mon ordi par une sois disant amie qui m'a dépouillé de plusieurs centaines d'euros ! J'ai déménagé, j'ai aussi eu des problème de santé (de coeur, littéralement ^^) ! Heureusement aujourd'hui tout va pour le mieux, alors je me suis remise a écrire et j'ai ainsi pu finir le chapitre 12, et également commencé le Chapitre 13 ! Qui voudra bien me corrigé une fois que j'aurais fini de le retaper sur ordinateur ?

Voilà, les nouvelle, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'espère que la plupart de mes lectrices/lecteurs seront encore au rendez-vous !

Pour ne plus me disperser, je n'écrirait plus qu'une fic a la fois ! Donc encore 4 chapitre et vous connaitrez la conclusion de cette fic,

Amitié fanfictionesque à tous !


End file.
